You can call me 'MONSTER'
by Bee.Dobi
Summary: Park Chanyeol seorang Mafioso yang selalu menjalankan perintah dari godfather untuk melakukan hal kriminal bahkan hal keji sekali pun. Hingga ia harus menyandra seorang gadis sebagai umpan untuk melumpuhkan agen kepolisian. [CHANBAEK/CHENMIN/KAISOO/SEHUN/GS]
1. chapter 1

**Author POV**

Butiran salju yang turun menutupi setiap jalanan membuat malam hari ini sangat dingin. Suara mengaung dari seekor anjing membuat suasana malam yang sunyi cukup menakutkan.

Seorang gadis berjalan santai dengan kedua telinga yang terdapat headset. Sesekali ia bersenandung pelan. Sebenarnya gadis ini merasa takut pada kesepian ini, tapi ia melampiaskan rasa takutnya dengan mendengar musik dan bersenandung pelan melangkah melewati lorong-lorong kecil.

Entah volume musik yang di dengar terlalu keras hingga membuatnya tak mendengar suara di sekitarnya, atau memang dia pura-pura cuek dengan keadaan sekitar.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya dan membungkamnya pada lorong kecil. Kedua mata sipit itu membulat lebar mendapati seorang namja dengan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya dan mengenakan topi hitam.

Tatapannya mematikan dan bisa ia lirik kalau namja ini berpakaian serba hitam. Namja bertubuh tinggi ini mengunci tubuhnya pada dinding tersebut.

"Heumm!" Gadis ini coba untuk memberontak, tapi kekuatannya tidak akan bisa menandingi kekuatan namja bertubuh besar itu.

"Diam atau pisau akan menyayat kulit mulusmu ini!" Bisik namja itu dengan penuh penekanan membuat gadis tersebut mematung ketakutan.

'Oh shit! Harusnya aku tidak keluar malam ini. EOMMA...' batin gadis itu. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar lorong kecil.

Terdapat beberapa polisi yang melewati lorong kecil tersebut. Namja ini keluar dari lorong, menarik sang gadis dengan tangan kiri sedikit mencekik lehernya dan tangan kanannya menodong sebuah pisau tepat di sisi leher itu.

"Biarkan aku lepas dari kalian, atau anak ini korban atas kesalahan kalian sendiri!" Ancam namja ini pada polisi yang menolehnya.

Terdapat seorang satu polisi pria dan satu polisi wanita. Suasana cukup tegang untuk gadis itu. Ia merasa benar-benar sial malam ini.

Dirinya tidak ada rasa salah pada mereka, namun mereka menjadikan dirinya ikut terlibat.

"Lepaskan gadis itu!" Gertak polisi pria dengan name tag Kim Jongdae.

"Jangan melibatkan gadis itu pada masalahmu!" Sambung polisi wanita dengan name tag Kim Minseok.

"Siapapun akan masuk dalam perangkapku. Jadi jangan halangi aku untuk pergi!"

"Je-jebal selamatkan aku..." Polisi itu melihat sang gadis bergetar bahkan sudah menangis karena rasa takutnya.

"Dengar bukan? Kalian harus selamatkan anak ini. Biarkan aku pergi, lalu anak ini akan tetap hidup."

"Baiklah lepaskan dia, dan kau akan lepas dari kami."

"Minggir!" Gertak namja ini melangkah menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat ini.

Tangannya masih belum melepaskan gadis tersebut. Kedua polisi itu tidak bisa berkutik karena sedikit saja mendekatinya, pisau semakin mendekati leher gadis itu.

Namja ini memaksa sang gadis untuk masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya.

"Gadis ini akan ku sandra sampai kalian menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu. Tolong sampaikan kepada petinggi kalian itu!"

Dengan seringai licik, namja ini memasuki mobilnya dan segera menginjak gas cukup cepat.

"Aiisshh pria itu sungguh licik!" Gerutu Minseok.

"Mari laporkan ini kepada atasan kita." Ujar Jongdae.

"Kau yakin ini akan di tanggapi? Bahkan dia menculik gadis yang di pertanyakan seberapa pentingkah gadis itu?" Pikir Minseok.

Jongdae menjitak pelan kening Minseok dengan jemarinya membuat polisi wanita itu sedikit kesakitan.

"Gadis itu manusia yang memiliki nyawa. Nyawa seseorang adalah yang terpenting. Tugas negara adalah melindungi masyarakatnya bukan?" Balas Jongdae.

"Tapi berkas apa yang dia maksud?" Pikir Minseok kembali.

"Otakmu tidak akan cukup untuk memikirkan itu. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke tempat."

Kedua polisi ini pun segera kembali ke kantor polisi dengan mobil patroli yang di kemudi Jongdae.

Namja yang menjadi buronan polisi itu berhasil membawa sang gadis pada sebuah markas persembunyiannya. Dapat di lihat tempat ini cukup kecil dan benar-benar tempat yang jauh dari kalangan masyarakat.

Tubuh gadis itu ia ikat pada sebuah kursi namun dengan mulut yang ia biarkan begitu saja tanpa bungkaman. Topi hitam ia lepaskan dari kepalanya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?! Bukankah perjanjiannya kau akan melepaskanku kalau mereka pun melepaskanmu?"

Namja itu menatap tajam manik kecil milik gadis sandraannya. Masker wajahnya ia lepaskan tepat di hadapan gadis tersebut.

"Kau mau aku membungkam mulutmu ini hem?" Bisiknya menatap teduh lalu menyentuh bibir bagian bawah gadis itu.

Dapat di lihat dengan jelas wajah tampan yang di miliki namja penjahat ini. Bahkan gadis itu sekilas terpesona dengan ketampanan sang penjahat.

"Kalian yang memiliki masalah, kenapa aku yang tidak bersalah ikut terlibat?!"

"Dalam dunia kriminal, kau harus licik dalam bermain. Siapapun bisa menjadi bonekanya."

"Heol. Kau salah menyandra orang! Jika kau ingin menyandra, sandralah orang yang lebih penting dariku. Oh my...seberapa penting aku hingga kau jadikan aku umpanmu?"

"Mereka adalah orang yang bertugas membela negara dan masyarakat. Nyawa masyarakat sangat penting bagi mereka. Kau salah satunya."

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak perdulikan tentang sandraan ini? Kau akan melepaskanku bukan? Dan itu membuatmu menyia-nyiakan waktu."

"Jika dia tidak memperdulikan sandraan ini, aku akan membunuhmu agar mereka tidak memandangku main-main!"

"Pekerjaanku tidak ada yang sia-sia. Sekarang diamlah atau kau mau lidahmu ku sayat?"

'Oh my god! Orang ini benar-benar tidak berprikemanusiaan. Dasar manusia tak punya perasaan!'

Gadis itu terus menggerutu dalam hati dengan tatapan tajam pada si penjahat itu.

"Aku berhasil lepas dari para pecundang itu. Tenanglah seorang mafioso Park Chanyeol tidak akan pernah tertangkap oleh mereka." Kekeh namja itu yang sedang menelpon dengan seseorang.

"Aku berhasil lepas dari mereka karena seorang anak anjing yang menggemaskan."

'Mwo-ya?! Apa dia bilang? Anak anjing?! Aisshh ya kau buldosernya!'

"Sepertinya aku akan merawat anak anjing ini. Ya ku anggap sebagai tanda balas budiku."

'Kurang ajar! Ingin sekali aku menimpuk kepala besarnya itu!!'

"Tenang saja, aku akan kabari info selanjutnya. Ku pastikan mereka menyerahkan berkas itu."

"Bisakah kau transfer uangnya sedikit lebih banyak? Karena aku pun harus memberi anak anjing ku itu makan."

'Terkutuklah manusia itu! Ani dia bukan manusia, tapi monster!!'

"Ok ku tunggu uangnya!"

Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus.

"Yak! Kau memandangku sebagai anak anjing?"

"Bukankah itu terdengar menggemaskan?"

"Aiisshh ingin ku patahkan semua gigimu itu! Tidak perlu memperlihatkan cengiranmu itu."

"Karena kau anak anjing yang berisik, aku akan menamaimu mmmm...nama apa yang tepat untukmu?"

"Tidak perlu! Aku punya nama, Byun Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun ingat itu!"

"Ok Bubunie!"

"Mwo? Nama macam apa itu? Yak! Aku bukan anak anjing!!"

Tenggorokan Baekhyun rasakan sudah serak karena berteriak terus menerus berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah malam, aku ingin tidur. Kau pun tidur nde~" Dengan bersikap manis, Chanyeol mengusap puncak rambut gadis itu lalu segera membaringkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur berukuran kecil.

'Shit! Menjijikan!' Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Gadis ini tidak bisa tidur begitu saja. Ia berpikir keras cara untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Dengan berusaha keras, tangannya terus bergerak pada balik punggungnya untuk membuka tali ikatan tersebut.

'Ayolah terbuka...'

Baekhyun terus menggoyangkan kursi itu hingga ia terjatuh tertimpah kursi tersebut.

 _Bugh!_

"Aarrgh.." Rintih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terbangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol beranjak dari tidur lalu mendekati Baekhyun yang terjatuh.

"Kau ingin melarikan diri? Itu tidak akan bisa!"

"Ahh baiklah kau pasti tidak nyaman tidur di kursi bukan?"

Namja itu membuka ikatan tali pada kursi namun masih mengikat tangan dan kaki Baekhyun. Lalu ia menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan membaringkannya pada tempat tidur kecil.

Tubuh Baekhyun terhimpit oleh tubuh besar Chanyeol yang juga membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Haruskah ku ganti tempat tidur ini? Untunglah badanmu kecil." Pikir Chanyeol.

Namja ini memiringkan posisinya menghadap Baekhyun yang tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Tenang, besok kita tidak akan tidur seperti ini. Setelah mendapat transfer dari Suho, akan ku belikan sebagian untuk tempat tidur kita."

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa tidur di bawah. Turunkan aku dari tempat tidur ini."

"Kau akan kabur jika ku biarkan begitu saja."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika seperti ini!"

"Pejamkan saja matamu."

"Harus dengan cara apa membuatmu tidur? Seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap rambut gadis itu yang mematung menatapnya dengan jelas.

"Singkarkan tanganmu dari rambutku! Aku bisa tidur sendiri."

"Aigoo...Bubunie galak juga nde?"

"Ckck menjijikan!"

'Oh my...apakah dia seorang psikopat?' Batin Baekhyun kesal.

Kedua mata besar milik namja itu mulai terpejam kembali. Karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Baekhyun menyerah dan ikut tertidur.

 **TBC~**


	2. Chap 2

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Kedua mataku terbuka perlahan. Kedua tangan dan kakiku masih terikat erat oleh tali ini. Aku melirik ke arah samping yang ku temukan penjahat ini masih tertidur lelap dengan posisi sama seperti semalam.

Ya, dia masih menghadap ke arahku. Sangat dekat, bahkan hembusan nafasnya dapat ku rasakan.

Pandanganku kembali menelusuri ruangan ini. Tidak ada yang menarik dari tempat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tinggal disini hanya seorang diri? Apakah dia tidak takut? Ckck bagaimana takut jika dia pun lebih seram daripada hantu!"

Ide jahil keluar dari pikiranku. Dengan perlahan aku mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh besar dengan tubuhku.

Aku terus menggeser tubuhku hingga cukup berhasil membuat pergeseran pada tubuh besar itu.

 _Bugh!_

Namun naas, namja itu memang terjatuh dari tempat tidur tapi karena rasa terkejutnya dia menarik tanganku hingga tubuhku pun ikut terjatuh menindihnya.

 _Cup~_

Tangan kekarnya mendekap punggungku, dan dengan sumpah serapah dalam hati aku berteriak saat posisi kami benar-benar sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Bibir kami tak sengaja saling mencium. Kedua mataku membulat sempurna menatap manik besar milik namja ini.

Entah berapa detik kami terdiam. Aku tidak bisa berkutik karena tubuhku benar-benar terkunci olehnya.

Aku mencoba menggoyangkan tubuhku untuk menjatuhkan diri ke lantai.

"Arrggh..." Erangnya ketika aku sibuk menggoyangkan tubuhku.

"W-waeyo?" Tanyaku.

"Kakimu..." Jawabnya menahan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kakiku?" Tanyaku lalu menggerakan kakiku dibawah sana.

"Yak! Kau mau membangunkannya?" Gertaknya.

"Membangunkan siapa?"

"Shit! Kau menantangku? Kau tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah ku dengar, kau adalah seorang mafia bernama Park Chanyeol. Right?"

"Persetan dengan keluguanmu!"

Tiba-tiba namja ini beranjak dari jatuhnya, lalu menggendongku kembali ke tempat tidur dan dengan kasar dia membanting tubuhku diatas ranjang ini.

Tali pada tanganku di lepaskan namun dia mengikat kedua tanganku kembali pada besi tempat tidur ini. Juga kedua kakiku yang ia ikat pada besi di bawah tempat tidur.

Namja ini menatapku dengan tatapan seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Bajunya dia lepas begitu saja.

 _Deg~_

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Meminta pertanggung jawabanmu."

"Mwo? Memangnya apa yang sudah lakukan padamu?"

"Ok, ku akui tadi itu memang aku yang sengaja mendorongmu. Tapi mphh--"

Aku terbungkam oleh bibirnya yang meraup bibirku. Dengan penuh agresif dia melumatku tanpa jeda.

"Mmpphh.." Aku sedikit memberontak mencoba terlepas darinya.

Tubuhnya menindihku dan mengunciku hingga membuatku tak bisa berkutik sedikit pun.

Ciumannya beralih ke leherku. Bagian ini cukup sensitip untukku. Namja ini menyesap, menjilat bahkan mengigit.

Ku gigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan rasa geli dan perih ini.

Tangan kekar itu merobek kasar bajuku bahkan underware ku ikut terlepas lalu membuangnya sembarang. Tanpa membuang waktu, namja ini meraup nipple ku lalu mengulumnya.

"Nghh~"

Shit!

Aku tidak bisa lagi untuk menahan suara menjijikan ini. Namja ini berhasil membuatku mendesah berat saat dia terus bermain pada kedua dadaku. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat dan tangannya mencubiti nipple satunya.

"Shhh~" Lenguhku merasakan sensasi ini untuk pertama kali.

Tangannya mulai membuka pakaianku di bawah sana dan membuatku benar-benar naked. Jemarinya bermain pada pahaku mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Bibirnya menciumi paha dalamku dan membuat kissmark disana.

Kedua telapak tanganku mengepal kuat saat ia mencium dan menjilat miss v.

"J-jebalhh--"

"Hhentikanh..." Pintaku.

Seperti tidak mendengarkan perkataanku, namja ini melanjutkan permainannya dengan melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam miss v.

"Chanhhyeolhh ngh jebalhh.."

"Asshh~" Aku merasakan perih saat jemarinya masuk pada miss v dan menusuk-nusuknya perlahan.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia menghentikan aksinya. Lalu membuka pakaian bawahnya di hadapanku.

Damn!

Kedua mataku membulat lebar mendapati kepemilikannya itu tegang dan besar.

"Lihat! Ini karenamu! Kau yang membangunkannya. Kau tau? Ini sangat sakit jika aku menahannya." Jelasnya.

"T-tapi... arrghh!" Erangku saat kepemilikannya masuk ke dalam miss v dengan tiba-tiba.

Sakit.

Ini sangat sakit dan aku tidak bisa melampiaskan apapun karena ikatan tali ini.

Chanyeol membuka lebar kedua pahaku lalu menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan pelan.

"Nghh~"

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat ketika bibir ini terus mengeluarkan lenguhan berat karena pergerakan Chanyeol mulai tak beraturan. Ia mempercepat pergerakan dan menghentakan cukup dalam.

"Ahh..ahh.."

Sesuatu basah ku rasakan di bawah sana.

Kedua mataku kembali terbuka saat namja ini meraup bibirku dan kedua tangan yang meremas dadaku.

"Mmpphh~"

Aku benar-benar pasrah dengan semua perlakuannya. Nafasku terengah dengan permainan gila ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama kami berada di atas tempat tidur ini. Chanyeol masih terlihat belum puas dengan semua perlakuannya ini.

Tak lama kemudian, ia melepaskan juniornya itu dari dalam sana dengan begitu saja.

"Arggmmpph~"

Tepat saat aku merintih kesakitan, benda panjang itu masuk ke dalam mulutku hingga aku tersendak karena dengan ukuran yang tak muat dalam mulut.

"Hisap kuat!" Perintahnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala tanda menolak. Kemudian ia menggesekannya pada mulut ini. Ku rasakan sesuatu berkedut dari kepemilikannya.

 _Cum~_

Refleks, aku menelan semua cairan yang keluar hingga tersendak. Bahkan cairain ini tidak mampu ku tampung, membuatnya mengalir pada sisi bibirku.

Untuk kesekian kali, Chanyeol meraup bibirku lalu menjilat sisa cairannya hingga bersih.

"Ahh..." Lenguhnya menjatuhkan tubuh besar itu di sampingku.

Ingin sekali berteriak marah padanya. Namun tenagaku tidak cukup untuk itu. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah menangis.

"Tenang saja kau tidak akan hamil." Dengan santai dia berucap seperti itu.

"Kau sudah mengambil milikku!" Dengan lemah aku menggertaknya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan perkataanku lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

'Eomma...tolong aku...'

Beberapa menit kemudian, namja itu keluar dari kamar mandi lalu memakai baju barunya.

Semua ikatanku ia lepaskan. Ingin sekali aku memukulnya atau membunuhnya hidup-hidup, tapi tenagaku telah habis. Tubuhku di gendongnya lalu menuju kamar mandi.

Saat ini aku benar-benar terlihat seperti bonekanya. Ia memandikanku. Mengusap seluruh tubuhku dengan sabun, melakukan keramas pada rambut, dan membilasnya hingga bersih.

Aku hanya terdiam tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Kau manusia terjahat yang ku temukan. Kau bukan manusia. Kau benar-benar tak berperasaan!"

"Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada eomma mengenai ini."

"Kau mengambil sesuatu dariku yang tidak seharusnya kau ambil."

"Yang ku tau, melakukan hal tadi hanyalah untuk sepasang yang saling mencintai. Bukan karena paksaan."

"Apakah kau tidak ada rasa kasihan padaku?"

Kedua tanganku menghentikannya yang mengusap wajahku lembut.

"Apa kau puas dengan ini? Kau melakukan dengan nafsumu! Dan itu tidak akan pernah membuatmu merasa puas."

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan merasakan yang namanya mencintai--"

Suaraku semakin melemah dan pandanganku menjadi kabur.

 **TBC~**


	3. Chap 3

**Author POV**

Byun Baekhyun terjatuh pingsan di kamar mandi, namun tangan kekar Chanyeol menahan tubuh mungil itu lalu menggendongnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

Semua pakaian Baekhyun sudah tak bisa dipakai lagi karena Chanyeol telah merobeknya. Namja ini pun mencari pakaiannya yang sedikit kecil kemudian dipakaikannya pada tubuh mungil itu.

Sebuah hoodie berwarna hitam sudah membungkus tubuh Baekhyun. Walau itu menurut Chanyeol hoodie yang kecil untuknya, namun tidak untuk Baekhyun. Hoodie itu masih menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

Hampir seharian Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri. Karena perlakuan Chanyeol, tubuh gadis itu terlalu shock dan sangat lelah karena belum siap mengalami kejadian ini.

"Umm~" Gumam Baekhyun mulai sadarkan diri.

Kedua matanya terbuka perlahan mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ayo keluar kita cari makanan." Ucap Chanyeol beranjak dari duduk dan segera memakai topi, masker, serta mantel besarnya itu.

Baekhyun mencoba beranjak dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing hingga ia harus menyeimbangkan dirinya untuk berdiri.

Gadis ini memperhatikan dirinya yang tenggelam dalam hoodie besar ini. Tangannya sudah tak terlihat, bahkan panjang hoodie ini satu jengkal dari lututnya.

"Asss..." Baekhyun sedikit merintih karena merasa perih ketikan berjalan.

Merasa gemas dengan langkah pelan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali menggendongnya menuju mobil.

Namja itu tidak membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah cafe melainkan sebuah butik pakaian.

"Pilihlah beberapa baju untuk pakaianmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menolak, tapi dia memang membutuhkan baju karena sudah tak ada pakaian yang ia punya.

Sementara gadia itu memilih baju santai, Chanyeol ikut memilih dress untuk Baekhyun.

Satu dress berwarna merah berhasil Chanyeol pilih lalu meminta Baekhyun untuk segera mengganti hoodie itu dengan dress pilihannya. Dan meminta pelayan butik untuk merias sedikit wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menuruti permintaan namja itu. Sebuah mini dress diatas lutut yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya, belahan depan bagian dada yang lebar memperlihatkan sedikit kedua belahan dadanya, dan punggung mulus tanpa tertutupi kain. Gadis ini benar-benar terlihat sangat sexy. Jangan lupakan heels hitam dan rambut curly yang tergerai.

"Untuk apa aku berdandan seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Seorang wanita tidak ada salahnya merias diri." Balas Chanyeol.

Namja itu pun mendekati Baekhyun lalu berdiri dibelakangnya untuk memasangkan sebuah kalung bertaling hitam yang sangat pas di leher Baekhyun.

"Bubunie sudah memiliki kalung sekarang..."

"Yak! Kau pikir aku anak anjing?!"

"Jangan pernah lepas kalung itu. Kalung itu sudah ku beri cctv kecil yang tidak bisa disadari orang lain." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Ayo bayar dan kita langsung pergi ke tempat favoritku."

Selesai Chanyeol membayar semua belanjaan Baekhyun, mereka langsung kembali ke mobil.

 _Skip time_

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah tempat seperti club atau lebih tepatnya billiard bar.

Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang berkunjung adalah pria. Ada beberapa wanita yang berpakaian sexy sepertinya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada sebuah bar.

"Anak anjing ini belum makan. Beri dia makanan enak." Perintah Chanyeol pada bar tender wanita itu.

Baekhyun duduk terdiam pada bari tersebut. Sedangkan Chanyeol melangkah menuju sekumpulan pria yang bermain billiard.

Tak lama makanan Baekhyun datang bersama minumannya. Gadis ini pun segera menyantapnya karena ia merasa sangat lapar. Kedua matanya sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang asik bermain billiard.

"Ku pikir ini sebuah club malam, tapi ternyata hanya tempat permainan para pria malam." Gumam Baekhyun melanjutkan makananya.

Bosan dengan billiard, Chanyeol beralih pada perkumpulan orang yang melakukan perjudian. Ya, namja ini ikut bermain.

Kedua mata Baekhyun mencari sosok Chanyeol yang menghilang dari tempat billiard. Namun dia tenang kembali saat mendapati Chanyeol yang bermain kartu pada perkumpulan pria. Bahkan ada seorang pria tua disana. Mata sipit itu mempertajam pandangannya ketika melihat seorang wanita sexy mendekati Chanyeol dan terlihat seperti menggodanya.

Baekhyun tidak perduli itu. Dia kembali melanjutkan makanannya dan menghabiskan minumannya.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya seorang ahjussi pada Baekhyun.

"Umm?" Baekhyun bergumam menatap ahjussi itu dengan pandangan sedikit kabur.

Seperti yang di duga, gadis ini sudah berada pada efek alkohol dari minumannya.

"Kau mau main denganku?" Ahjussi itu mulai menggoda Baekhyun dengan tangan yang menyentuh paha mulus gadis ini.

"Don't touch me!" Gertak Baekhyun dengan suara berat karena efek mabuk.

"Gadis cantik sepertimu sebaiknya tidak keluar malam. Bagaimana jika ada yang menggodamu sepertiku?" Goda ahjussi itu mulai lancang ingin mencium gadis lugu ini.

Baekhyun mencoba menolak dengan memberontak mendorong ahjussi untuk menjauh darinya.

"Menjauh dariku!"

 _Bugh!_

Bukan ahjussi itu yang terjatuh melainkan Baekhyun yang terjatuh dari kursi bar. Tidak ada pertolongan dari ahjussi itu, melainkan dia menindih Baekhyun untuk melakukan penyerangan menjijikannya. Pada tempat seperti ini, semuanya tidak ikut campur karena sudah biasa untuk mereka.

"Menyingkirlah ahjussi!" Gertak Baekhyun.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Pekik Baekhyun memanggil namja yang di harapkan untuk menolongnya.

 _Bugh!_

Sebuah tinjuan melayang pada wajah ahjussi itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut, karena bukan Chanyeol yang memukul ahjussi itu. Melainkan seorang namja berkacamata dan topi hitam yang telah memukul.

Mendengar pekikan dan kegaduhan di bar, membuat Chanyeol menoleh pada sumber suara. Namja ini segera menghampiri Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Tepat ketika Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun yang terjatuh, beberapa bodyguard berbadan besar mendekati mereka atas perintah ahjussi itu.

Para bodyguard itu menyerang Chanyeol dan namja yang telah menolong Baekhyun. Keributan ini membuat bar cukup kacau.

Baekhyun mematung dengan rasa takut melihat keributan ini. Bahkan para bodyguard itu menyerang sangat kuat hingga pertahan Chanyeol dan namja yang menolongnya mendapat beberapa pukulan keras pada wajah mereka.

Bukan Park Chanyeol namanya kalau dirinya kalah dari para bodyguard ini. Walau sempat mendapat serangan, namun ia berhasil melumpuhkan bodyguard itu.

"Kalian tidak tau sedang berurusan dengan siapa? Jika kalian berani berhadapan denganku lagi, habis kalian semua ku jadikan potongan daging mentah!" Ancam Chanyeol menginjak salah satu bodyguard tersebut lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dengan cepat.

Pandangan Baekhyun melihat sosok namja berkacamata itu dengan wajah cukup lembab. Namja itu pun melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya tidak tega.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada namja itu." Ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol sudah menginjak gas melajukan mobilnya.

"Jangan pikirkan dia. Yang terpenting kau sudah selamat dari bajingan tua itu."

"Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkan orang yang telah menyelamatkanku? Aku bukan seperti kau yang tidak mempunyai perasaan!"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam tak membalas. Dia tetap fokus dengan kemudinya hingga tiba di markas.

Kembali ke markas, Baekhyun segera mengganti dress sexy itu dengan baju yang telah dibeli. Wajahnya kembali natural tanpa sedikit make up yang menempel di wajahnya.

Gadis ini mendapati Chanyeol berbaring di tempat tidur dengan kedua mata terpejam. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas kalau wajah tampan itu lebam akibat perkelahian tadi. Sudut bibirnya pun terlihat berdarah.

Baekhyun mengambil handuk kecil dan sebuah air hangat untuk mengompres lebam pada wajah Chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan tanpa membangunkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengompres wajah itu dan membersihkan bekas darah pada sudut bibir namja yang tertidur ini.

'Ya bagaimana pun dia sudah menolongku juga. Apakah dia selalu mendapat sebuah luka?' Batin Baekhyun.

'Harusnya aku pun mengobati namja berkacamata itu yang menolongku juga. Baiklah jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, akan ku bayar balas budiku padanya.'

 **TBC~**


	4. Chap 4

**Park Chanyeol POV**

 _Drrttt~_

Suara getar dari smartphone berhasil membangunkanku dari tidur. Ku lihat Baekhyun tertidur tepat di bawah ranjang ini.

'Godfather'

Nama itu tertera pada layar smartphone ku. Dengan segera aku menerima panggilannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sekarang?" Ku lirik jam dinding menunjukan pukul 4.00 pagi.

"Baiklah..."

Aku pun beranjak dari ranjang lalu bersiap untuk pergi.

'Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anak anjing ini begitu saja.'

Tanpa membangunkan Baekhyun, aku menggendongnya menuju mobil. Ya, anak ini harus ikut kemanapun aku pergi.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di basement apartment milik Suho si godfather, aku keluar dari mobil. Ku lihat Baekhyun masih tertidur lelap.

Tak jauh dari mobil, Suho berserta dua bodyguard sudah menungguku.

"Maaf aku sedikit telat."

"Kau sudah mengerti bukan rutenya?" Tanyanya.

"bukan pertama kali aku melakukan ini, jadi jangan meragukanku."

"Aku sudah mengurus tempat inapmu. Jadi kembalilah beberapa hari kemudian setelah mendapatkannya."

"Tempat inap seperti apa?"

"Sebuah villa. Karena akan berbahaya jika kau tinggal di apartment."

"Baiklah aku pergi sekarang."

Suho memberiku sebuah koper yang di dalamnya sudah ku pastikan penuh dengan uang.

Setelah urusanku dengannya selesai, aku kembali ke mobil.

Aku cukup terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah terbangun di dalam mobil yang ku kunci.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika menyadari aku bukan di markas jelek itu."

"Kenapa kau membawaku? Dan siapa orang tadi? Sepertinya dia orang yang banyak uang." Celotehnya.

Dengan posisiku mengemudi, aku coba untuk menjelaskan semua pikirannya itu.

"Kau harus ikut kemanapun aku pergi. Ingat, kau adalah anak anjingku Bubunie..."

"Ckck jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Menjijikan..."

"Orang tadi adalah godfather."

"Godfather?"

"Dia adalah ketua dari agen mafia. Banyak mafioso sepertiku yang dia kendalikan."

"Kendalikan? Apakah dia selalu memerintah pada kalian mafioso?"

"Kekuasaan sepenuhnya adalah miliknya. Di dunia ini uang adalah unsur dari segalanya. Dengan uang kau bisa berbuat jahat. Dan dengan uang kau bisa berbuat baik."

"Kau tidak pernah tertangkap polisi?"

"Hanya beberapa hari. Karena godfather yang membebaskanku dengan uangnya."

"Hal apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti wartawan?"

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti wartawan pintar?"

"Diamlah! Dan sebaiknya kau kembali tidur. Perjalanan masih jauh."

"Kita mau kemana? Sepertinya arah jalan ini menuju perdesaan."

"Pekerjaan ini akan butuh waktu kurang lebih 3 hari."

"Kau tidak akan melibatkanku pada masalahmu bukan?"

"Kau sudah terlibat! Ingat, kau sedang ku sandra."

 _Skip time_

Hampir 3 jam kami menghabiskan waktu diperjalanan. Baekhyun pun kembali tertidur setelah berakhirnya perdebatan kami. Aku berhenti sejenak di depan pedagang roti pinggir jalan perdesaan ini. Ya, aku membeli 2 buah roti dan 2 cup kopi.

"Umm..." Gumam Baekhyun terbangun.

"Ini sudah waktunya sarapan. Makanlah rotimu dan ini kopimu." Roti dan kopi yang ku beli ini ku berikan padanya.

"Gomawo..." Balasnya segera menyantap roti itu.

Tak lama kemudian, kami tiba di sebuah villa cukup besar. Ku lihat Baekhyun terus memperhatikan sekitar dengan roti yang masih ia makan.

"Villa milik siapa ini? Apakah di dalam menyeramkan seperti markasmu?"

"Entahlah! Yang terpenting kita bisa tinggal disini."

Aku melangkah mencari ruang kamar. Dan villa ini memang hanya ada satu kamar. Karena Suho tidak tau kalau aku membawa anak anjing kesini.

"Kamarnya hanya satu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya ranjang ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya."

"Oh my...haruskah kita tidur sekamar lagi?"

"Kau ingin tidur di luar?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada tidur sekamar denganmu!"

"Kau bisa ku tinggal sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Wae? Kau ingin pergi lagi? Bahkan kita baru saja tiba."

"Bekerja lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Ingat jangan lepaskan kalung itu dari lehermu!"

"Semua fasilitas ada disini lengkap. Kau bisa gunakan. Jika bosan lakukan kegiatan yang tidak membuatmu bosan."

"Kunci pintu dan jendela. Jangan keluar dari villa hingga aku kembali."

Gadis ini hanya mengangguk terdiam.

"Baiklah Bubunie, aku pergi sekarang..." Ucapku mengacak puncak rambutnya.

Walau aku sedikit ragu meninggalkan dia seorang diri tapi melihat tempat villa itu aman, aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Sebelum siang, aku harus menemui seseorang yang tak jauh dari villa. Kali ini aku tidak mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, namun pakaian santai seperti anak remaja pada umumnya. Kacamata bulat, hoodie, topi, dan sneaker. Karena jika aku mengenakan serba hitam di perdesaan seperti ini akan membuat warga curiga.

Sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya seperti gudang ku masuki. Pertama masuk aku disambut beberapa bodyguard berbadan besar. Ku tunjukan identitasku pada mereka yang sempat melarangku masuk. Setelah mengetahui identitasku, mereka mempersilahkanku masuk dalam untuk menemui boss mereka.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak remaja yang lugu Park Chanyeol..."

Entah itu pujian atau sindiran untuk Chanyeo dari sosok pria yang duduk dengan beberapa bodyguard yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku selalu pintar dalam hal penyamaran Wu Yifan..." balasku menyeringai.

"Kau sudah bawa uangnya?" Tanyanya.

"Suho sudah memenuhi koper ini dengan uangnya." Aku segera memberi koper yang ku bawa ini.

Wu Yifan boss bandar narkoba yang terkenal hingga ke agen international, langsung membuka koper yang penuh dengan uang itu.

"Kau kesini tidak sendiri bukan? Kau membawa seorang gadis cantik di villa." Tebaknya membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Villa itu adalah milikku. Dan ada beberapa cctv disana. Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya juga kesini?"

'Shit! Mau apa orang ini?'

"Karena ini hanya urusan kita. Dia tidak perlu ikut."

"Gadis secantik dia sayang untuk di sia-siakan. Kau akan mendapatkan uang lebih jika menjualnya."

"Banyak orang asing disana yang membutuhkan gadis cantik seperti dia. Aku yakin harganya akan tinggi."

"Kau membicarakan yang bukan urusan kita Wu Yifan!"

"Sekarang jadi urusan kita. Uang yang di kirim Suho tidak cukup untuk menebus barang-barangku."

"Akan ku beri barang-barangku, jika kau memberi gadis itu padaku."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolaknya?"

"Gadis itu akan ku ambil darimu sekarang juga. Kau salah meninggalkannya seorang diri disana."

"Keparat! Jangan sentuh dia!!"

"Dia gadismu? Aku tidak percaya kalau dia adalah gadismu."

"Aku akan lakukan apapun asalkan jangan berani kalian menyentuhnya!"

"Ok, kalau begitu ku beri kau pilihan mudah. Nasibnya akan ada di tanganmu."

Ingin sekali ku robek mulutnya itu.

'Jangan keluar dari villa Baek!' Batinku.

 **TBC~**


	5. Chap 5

**Author POV**

Chanyeol kembali ke villa dengan kecepatan mobil diatas 100/km. Kedua tangannya mencengkram stir dengan erat bahkan memukul benda lingkaran itu.

"Shit! Terkutuk iblis itu!!" Kesal Chanyeol.

Tiba di villa, Chanyeol melihat tidak ada yang terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah kembali? Kenapa lama sekali? Bahkan ini sudah menjelang malam." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada orang yang datang kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada. Wae?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Namja ini melepaskan kacamata dan topi lalu menutup pintu dan jendela hingga ruangan ini menjadi gelap.

Satu meja dan dua kursi diletakkan di tengah kamar tidur. Chanyeol mengambil dua gelas dan sebotol wine untuk di letakkan diatas meja tersebut. Tidak lupa dengan beberapa lilin sebagai pencahayaan kamar.

Baekhyun terdiam melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk menyiapkan itu semua. Entah untuk apa dia menyiapkan itu.

"Untuk apa kau menyiapkan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Untuk kita."

"Kita?"

"Kau dan aku."

"Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyiapkan ini?"

"Anggap saja kita lagi liburan. Gantilah bajumu! Pakai baju yang ku beli ini." Perintah Chanyeol memberi sebuah bungkusan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau! Sudah ku katakan aku akan tidur di luar saja."

"Kau yakin? Villa ini cukup menyeramkan."

"Aku tidak takut!" Baekhyun melangkah keluar menuju ruang tengah.

Gadis itu tidur di atas sofa namun dia tidak bisa tidur begitu saja. Ada rasa gelisah dan sedikit takut dengan suasana sunyi di villa ini. Ditambah suara raungan anjing yang tak ada hentinya.

Chanyeol yang berada di dalam kamar tau kalau Baekhyun pasti akan menghampirinya kembali. Sudah 2 jam dia menunggu.

 _Krek~_

Pintu kamar terbuka.

Ya, Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Gadis ini takut untuk tidur di luar.

"Bukankah menyeramkan tidur di luar?" Goda Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"Diam kau! Biarkan aku tidur disini."

"Tentu saja! Tapi kau harus menuruti perintahku tadi."

Kedua mata Baekhyun melirik meja dan kursi yang masih dengan posisi sama.

"Aisshh baiklah!"

Lagi dan lagi Baekhyun menyerah. Dia menuruti perintah Chanyeol untuk mengenakan baju tersebut. Gadis ini pun mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi. Sementara Chanyeol pun mengenakan kemeja putihnya dengan tiga kancing atas terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

"Yak! Untuk apa kau memintaku berpakaian seperti ini? Bahkan ini lebih parah dari baju sexy kemarin!" Protes Baekhyun dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Hanya kepalanya yang ia keluarkan.

"Disini hanya ada aku tidak akan ada yang melihat selain aku. Tidak perlu malu. Karena aku pun sudah melihat tubuhmu sebelumnya bukan?"

"Oh my...ingin sekali ku cincang dirimu itu Park Chanyeol!"

Mau tak mau Baekhyun keluar dari balik pintu itu dan mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di kursi tersebut.

Kedua mata namja ini memperhatikan setiap lekukan tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya memakai lingerie. Tubuh mungilnya terlihat sexy.

"Kau ingin aku mati kedinginan? Terkutuk orang yang membuat lingerie ini!"

Chanyeol menuangkan wine itu di kedua gelas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Minumlah..." Pinta Chanyeol.

"Minuman apa itu?"

"Ini favorit ku. Sangat manis seperti stoberi."

"Mwo? Jjinja?" Dengan semangat Baekhyun meminum wine itu hingga habis.

"Ini tidak ada rasa stoberi! Dan rasanya sedikit aneh." Pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali menuangkan wine itu hingga berhasil membuat Baekhyun mabuk dan dirinya sudah berada dalam efek alkohol yang cukup tinggi. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Namja ini sudah terbiasa minum dan kuat dengan alkohol.

Wajah Baekhyun terpapah di atas meja. Chanyeol mendekati kursinya di hadapan Baekhyun. Jemari Chanyeol bermain pada rambut halus gadis yang sudah mabuk ini. Bahkan jemarinya menyentuh setiap lekukan tubuh mulus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu meletakkan kedua tangan itu pada lehernya. Pandangan Baekhyun teduh menatapnya dan sedikit senyuman dari gadis dengan kesadaran rendah.

Wajah mereka saling menghapus jarak. Tidak ada hindaran atau penolakan dari Baekhyun, bahkan ia menerima ciuman dari namja yang di hadapannya ini. Kedua tangannya terlingkar erat pada leher jenjang itu bahkan seperti mendekap Chanyeol.

Kali ini Baekhyun membalas lumatan Chanyeol. Keduanya saling bertautan bertarung lidah, menyesap, menjilat, bahkan menggigit.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ke tempat tidur tanpa melepas tautan mereka.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terikat pada ranjang ini. Chanyeol membuka kemejanya, lalu merobek lingerie Baekhyun dengan kasar dan membuangnya sembarang.

"Hhhh~" Lenguh Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menjilat pahanya, perutnya, bahkan dadanya.

"Nghh~"

Chanyeol mengulum dan bermain pada nipple milik Baekhyun. Tubuh mungil itu menggelinjang tak beraturan.

Bibir plum Chanyeol memberikan kissmark pada setiap kulit mulus gadis ini. Dari leher bahkan hingga paha banyak jejak kemerahan yang Chanyeol tinggalkan.

Namja bertubuh besar itu beranjak dari tempat tidur membuat Baekhyun mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kini Chanyeol full naked. Wine itu kembali ia minum, namun tertahan dalam mulutnya. Tubuh besarnya kembali menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Mmpphh~"

Baekhyun hampir tersendak ketika Chanyeol menyalurkan wine itu langsung dari mulutnya. Bibir tipis Baekhyun kembali ia raup dan melumatnya dengan agresif.

Paha Baekhyun dibuka sangat lebar. Tanpa melakukan foreplay, Chanyeol dengan tanpa perasaan menghentakkan junior sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam miss v itu.

"Arrgghh..." Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Chanyeol bermain kasar pada Baekhyun.

"Ashh sakithh..."

Pinggul namja ini terus bergerak cepat bahkan membuat suara decitan pada tempat tidur.

Chanyeol melepaskan junior itu dari dalam sana. Tubuh Baekhyun ia balikan dengan posisi tengkurap.

Baekhyun mengigit seprai menahan rasa sakit dan perih saat Chanyeol dengan enaknya melakukan in out secara kasar padanya.

Tangan namja ini menepuk-nepuk bokong berisi milik Baekhyun bahkan meremasnya dengan gemas. Ia kembali menindih dan mengecup punggung mulus gadis ini.

"Jebalhh nghh lepaskan tangankuhh..."

"Aku tidakhh tahanh dengan posisi seperti ini nghh..."

Baekhun berusaha bicara pada Chanyeol yang sibuk diatasnya.

Namja ini kembali membalikan tubuh Baekhyun. Terlihat gadis ini sudah berlinang air mata karena menahan sakit. Ikatan pada tangan Baekhyun ia lepaskan membuat gadis ini menjatuhkan kedua tangannya lemas.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak menatap Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan nafasnya.

Kedua mata sipit itu membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah rusak olehmu. Kau sudah merusakku diriku."

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan eomma ketika mengetahui anaknya telah rusak serusak rusaknya."

"Itu terlihat kalau dia telah sia-sia melahirkanku jika nasibku seperti ini."

"Masa depanku hancur. Aku tidak tau dengan cara seperti apa aku hidup sekarang."

"Aku sangat membencimu Park Chanyeol."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun membalikkan posisi mereka berdua. Saat ini dirinya sudah berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya menari disetiap otot kekar itu hingga terhenti tepat pada benda panjang yang sudah keras.

Smirk Baekhyun keluar dari bibirnya. Ia meremas kuat kepemilikan Chanyeol.

"Arrgghh..." Kali ini Chanyeol mengerang.

Mendengar erangan itu, membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin melakukan lebih. Ia memijat lembut junior itu bahkan menggelitiknya membuat Chanyeol meremas seprai.

Tanpa jijik, Baekhyun mengulum junior itu seperti ia memakan lolipop besar. Di jilat, hisap, bahkan mengigit gemas junior itu.

"Asshh..." Chanyeol menahan rasa nikmat yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya.

 _Cum~_

Cairan itu berhasil menembak di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Gadis itu menelan habis cairan tersebut. Ia menjilat bibirnya dengan erotis membuatnya terlihat sexy dan menggoda. Lidahnya menjilat kepala junior itu membuat si pemilik tak tahan dan membanting tubuh Baekhyun hingga posisinya kembali di bawah Chanyeol.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku Baek!" Bisik Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

Namja itu kembali menyerang bibir Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Tidak ada penolakan dari gadis itu, bahkan tangannya melingkar erat pada leher dan mendorong kepala Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Nghhh Park Chanyeol hhh~"

"Ya nghh disana..."

"Ahh..ahh.."

Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat. Jemarinya bermain pada perut abs milik Chanyeol.

'Keparat kau Wu Yifan!' Batin Chanyeol mengingat perjanjiannya bersama bandar narkoba itu.

Sejak awal permainan keduanya, sebuah kamera yang Chanyeol letakkan di meja terus merekam aktifitasnta bersama Baekhyun.

 ** _Flashback on#_**

"Lakukan sex bersamanya dengan durasi lama. Rekam permainan kalian lalu berikan copy-an itu padaku besok."

"Film panas akan menjadi uang. Aku akan jual pada para boss yang ku kenal. Mereka sangat tertarik dengan itu."

"Ketika kau memberikan copy-an itu, kau bisa mengambil barang-barangku ini."

"Jika tidak, gadis itu tidak akan aman."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat. Auranya saat ini seperti ingin membunuh pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Akan ku berikan besok! Jangan mengusiknya."

"Ku tunggu!"

 ** _Flashback off#_**

 **TBC~**


	6. Chap 6

**Park Chanyeol POV**

Ku buka kedua mataku yang masih terasa berat ini. Sebuah lengan mendekapku dengan hangat. Ya, Baekhyun tertidur mendekapku dan wajahnya terbenam di dadaku.

Perlahan aku melepaskan diri darinya. Tubuhnya ku tutup dengan selimut tebal ini. Semua pakaian masih berserakan dimana mana. Dengan segera aku merapihkan semuanya beserta meja dan kursi itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi. Aku pun bersiap-siap untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini.

Selesai mandi, aku segera memuat file dalam bentuk CD untuk ku serahkan pada Yifan.

Baekhyun masih tertidur lelap. Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar lelah dengan kejadian semalam. Terpaksa aku harus meninggalkannya tanpa membangunnya.

 _Skip time_

Aku kembali pada gudang tempat pertemuanku dan Yifan. Kedua mataku menatap tajam manusia yang duduk santai di hadapanku ini.

"Bagaimana malammu?" Sindirnya.

Ku leparkan CD ini padanya yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Serahkan semua barang itu! Aku alergi berlama-lama di tempat ini." Ucapku yang dibalas seringai darinya.

"Pantas saja kau anak emas Suho. Kerjamu sangat bagus dan memuaskan Park Chanyeol."

"Masukan barang-barang itu kedalam mobilnya!" Perintahnya pada para bodyguard yang langsung menjalankan tugas.

"Kau yakin ingin langsung pergi? Aku bisa mengajakmu bersenang-senang sejenak. Anggap saja bonus untukmu."

Byun Baekhyun POV

"Ummm~" Lenguhku merenggangkan ototku yang terasa kaku.

Ku lihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 02.00 siang.

"Omo...selama itukah aku tidur?"

Saat aku ingin beranjak dari tidur, aku merasakan nyeri dibawah sana. Dan ku dapati diriku yang terbungkus selimut dalam keadaan naked.

"A-apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Yak! Park Chanyeol..." Pekikku.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari ruangan ini.

Sepi.

Aku pun segera menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika bercermin terlihat jelas wajahku yang tak berbentuk. Rambut acak-acakan, dan bibir yang membengkak. Juga leher dan beberapa bagian tubuhku terdapat bekas kemerahan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan lagi padaku?!"

"Lihat saja akan ku patahkan tulangnya jika dia pulang nanti!"

Selesai mandi, aku mencari makanan pada kulkas. Ku dapati sebuah roti. Mau tak mau aku harus memakan roti itu karena perutku sangat lapar.

Sekilas bayangan yang terjadi semalam melintas di pikiranku. Ciuman itu, sentuhan itu, desahan, dan percumbuan itu membuat selera makanku hilang.

"Arrgg...EOMMA!!"

 _Knock knock~_

Suara ketukan pintu membuatku langsung tertuju pada suara itu. Ya, pasti itu adalah si monster itu. Dengan segera aku berjalan menuju pintu. Ingin sekali berlari, tapi kenyataannya aku berjalan seperti pinguin. Ini benar-benar membuatku sakit dan perih hingga sulit untuk berjalan.

"Yak Park--"

Baru saja aku menggertak, namun mulutku terbungkam saat mendapati sosok namja lain. Bukan Park Chanyeol.

Kali ini seorang tamu yang datang. Seorang namja berkacamata berdiri di hadapanku.

'Bukankah dia namja yang menolongku?' Pikirku.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ah gwaenchana!" Kekehku.

"Mmm...bukankah kau namja yang menolongku saat itu? Kau ingat? Aku gadis yang kau tolong di billiard bar lalu." Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku ingat."

"Gamsahamnida! Maaf kalau telat mengucapkannya. Karena aku pergi begitu saja."

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Aku...sedang berliburan di desa ini. Tadi tak sengaja aku mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam villa ini. Ku pikir villa ini kosong."

"Teriakan tadi hanya pelampiasan emosiku saja."

"Kau sedang sakit?" Tanyanya memperhatikanku.

"Ye?"

"Lehermu ada tanda kemerahan. Apa kau sedang alergi?"

"Mwo? Ahh...nde! Aku sedang alergi. Karena udara disini sangat dingin." Kekehku menutupi leherku dengan tangan.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Ani! Aku tinggal dengan..."

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tinggal dengan temanku!"

Tak sengaja aku melihat mobil Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Seketika aku panik.

"Omo...aku sedang memasak air. Lain kali kita mengobrol lagi nde..." Aku segera menutup pintu.

Dari dalam aku mengintip namja itu yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Cepatlah pergi jebal..." harapku masih memantau mobil Chanyeol yang semakin dekat.

Beruntung, sebelum mobil Chanyeol tiba namja itu sudah melangkah pergi.

Aku kembali melangkah menuju pintu bersiap untuk memberi pelajaran pada Chanyeol.

 _Krek~_

 _Bugh!_

Dengan sangat terkejut aku mendapati tubuh Chanyeol yang terjatuh dihadapanku. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku menahan tubuh besar ini agar tidak tumbang.

"Gwaenchanayo? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku panik melihat wajah Chanyeol yang babak belur. Banyak goresan luka dan darah pada wajah dan tangannya.

Ku rangkul Chanyeol menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Dengan susah payah aku merangkulnya karena keadaanku yang masih merasakan sakit.

Tubuhnya ku baringkan di sofa. Kedua matanya terus terpejam dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau masih hidup bukan? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau darimana? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Tak ada balasan darinya.

"Aigoo...eoteokhae?" Panikku.

Aku mencari obat di sekitar villa ini. Tidak ada satupun yang ku temukan. Jalan pertama ku adalah mengompresnya terlebih dahulu. Ku bersihkan darah pada kening, hidung, pipi, dagu, dan bibirnya.

"Sshh..." Rintihnya.

"Tahan!"

Dia terdiam tepat saat aku menggertaknya.

"Bisakah aku keluar? Aku ingin membelikan obat untukmu."

"Andwae! Sudah ku katakan jangan keluar dari villa ini."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Ini sudah biasa. Aku bisa menahannya."

"Kenapa kau keras kepala?!"

"Diluar sana bahaya untukmu!"

Heol. Bahkan dirinya jauh lebih berbahaya untukku.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu hingga seperti ini?"

"Tidak perlu tau urusanku."

"Aisshh...ya sudah terserah padamu saja! Pingsan saja kalau begitu! Aku tidak perduli!!" Kesalku melempar handuk kecil ini padanya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

 **TBC~**


	7. Chap 7

**Author POV**

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa kaku karena perkelahian siang tadi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Namja ini memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke Seoul. Semua barang-barang ia masukan ke mobil.

"Keluarlah!" Pinta Chanyeol di depan pintu kamar.

Baekhyun tidak keluar kamar setelah perdebatan sore tadi.

"Kau mau aku tinggal disini sendirian? Baiklah jika kau nyaman di tempat ini." Lanjut Chanyeol lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pintu itu.

 _Krek~_

"Yak! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Ku pikir kau masih ingin tinggal disini. Kkaja..."

Chanyeol kembali melangkah terlebih dahulu. Gadis ini pun ikut melangkah di belakangnya.

"Kita akan pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah berada di mobil.

"Urusanku disini sudah selesai. Sebaiknya malam ini juga kita kembali ke Seoul."

"Kau mengemudi dengan keadaan tubuhmu seperti ini? Apakah sudah baikan?"

"Wae? Bukankah kau sedang marah padaku? Kau masih mengkhawatirkan ku?" Goda Chanyeol.

"..." Baekhyun langsung terbungkam menghadap arah jalan.

Ketika dipertengahan jalan yang sepi sebuah mobil sedan menghalangi jalan mereka. Bisa dilihat beberapa bodyguard keluar dari mobil itu.

"Shit! Mau apa mereka?!" Chanyeol menatap tajam orang-orang bertubuh besar itu.

"S-siapa mereka?" Panik Baekhyun.

"Jangan keluar dari mobil. Akan ku urus mereka." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Tatapan Chanyeol sangat mematikan melihat para bodyguard yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kalian diperintahkan tuan iblis itu bukan? Berani sekali kalian menghalangi jalanku?! Minggir atau ku habisi kalian semua!" Gertak Chanyeol.

Sebuah tendangan dan tinjuan keras dari Chanyeol telah menyerang beberapa bodyguard itu. Sekitar 10 orang bodyguard membalas serangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang berada di dalam mobil menjadi panik dan ketakutan dengan keadaan ini. Ia melihat sebuah perkelahian antar satu berbanding sepuluh. Kedua mata sipitnya membulat ketika melihat para bodyguard itu menyerang Chanyeol dengan senjata tajam.

Tidak ada senjata yang Chanyeol bawa. Ia melakukan perkelahian dengan tangan kosong. Pisau itu terus mengarah padanya.

"Omo...eoteokhae? Chanyeol tidak bisa melawan mereka sebanyak itu. Lagi pula kondisinya pun sedang buruk. Ayolah Baek...berpikir!"

Baekhyun mencari cara di dalam mobil. Gadis ini mencari suatu benda yang bisa dijadikan penyerangan. Tidak ada satupun yang dia dapatkan di dalam mobil ini.

Dengan keberaniannya, dia keluar dari mobil lalu membuat beberapa bola salju sebagai penyerangan bodyguard itu.

"Ini adalah jalan terakhir. Ku harap ini bisa mengalihkan penyerangan mereka." Gumam Baekhyun.

Selesai beberapa bola salju terbentuk, gadis itu langsung melemparkannya dengan cepat tepat di wajah para bodyguard itu.

"Yak! Berhenti menyerangnya! Kemarilah aku banyak bola salju untuk menyerang kalian!" Gertak Baekhyun dengan wajah angkuhnya walau dalam hati dia sangatlah ketakutan.

'Gadis bodoh! Kenapa dia keluar?' Batin Chanyeol.

Karena para bodyguard teralihkan, Chanyeol langsung merampas pisau dari tangan bodyguard itu. Dia pun kembali menyerang.

Perkelahian kembali terjadi. Namun tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Yifan keluar dari mobil dan menangkap Baekhyun dengan paksaan.

"Yak lepaskan!" Berontak Baekhyun saat dirinya di paksa masuk ke dalam mobil Yifan.

"PARK CHANYEOL!!" Pekik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

Namja itu melihat Baekhyun yang di paksa masuk ke dalam mobil oleh Yifan. Dengan emosi yang meningkat, Chanyeol menyerang bodyguard itu tanpa ampun. Bahkan tak segan untuk membunuh semua bodyguard itu dengan pisau yang di pegangnya.

Melihat lawannya sudah tak berdaya, Chanyeol beralih pada mobil Yifan yang sudah melintasi jalan. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengejar mobil itu dengan mobilnya.

Tak perdulikan seberapa cepat dia mengemudi yang terpenting adalah dia bisa menyusul mobil Yifan.

"Ku habisi kau malam ini Wu Yifan!!" Chanyeol semakin menginjak gas dengan cepat. Beruntung jalan ini sangat sepi.

 _Brukk!_

Chanyeol banting stir ke arah mobil Yifan yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Alhasil mobil yang di kemudi Yifan menabrak pohon. Dengan cepat Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Yifan.

Pintu mobil di buka kasar lalu menarik Yifan dan menyeretnya ke jalanan.

 _Bugh!_

Sebuah pukulan menghantam wajah Yifan juga tendangan kuat dari kaki panjang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dengan keningnya yang berdarah akibat benturan saat mobil menabrak pohon itu. Gadis ini melihat perkelahian hebat antara dua namja itu. Keduanya bersenjata pisau.

Yifan membalas penyerangan hingga tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh begitu pun pisau yang ditangannya terlepas.

Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat Yifan melayangkan pisau itu kearah Chanyeol.

 _Bugh!_

Kaki Chanyeol mendorong Yifan hingga membuat tubuh sang lawan terjatuh. Dengan cepat dia mengambil pisaunya lalu tanpa membuang waktu, benda tajam itu diarahkan tepat di jantung Yifan. Pisau berhasil menusuk dalam tubuh itu.

"Lawan sepertimu bukan apa-apa untukku. Kau hanya mengendalikan bodyguard itu. Enyahlah kau pecundang Wu Yifan!" Gertak Chanyeol penuh penekanan dengan tatapan tajam dan semakin menusuk benda tajam itu di jantung Yifan.

Chanyeol mencabut pisau itu lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Yifan yang sudah tak berdaya.

Namja ini melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam dekat mobil. Ia pun mendekati gadis itu.

Baekhyun sedikit melangkah mundur menjaga jarak pada Chanyeol yang masih memegang pisau penuh darah itu.

Dengan segera namja ini membuang pisau tersebut.

"Gwaechana? Kau terbentur?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba meraih Baekhyun namun gadis itu menolaknya dan tetap menjaga jarak darinya.

Chanyeol mengerti perasaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Ya, gadis itu sangat shock dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat secara langsung seseorang yang dibunuh.

"Ayo pergi dari tempat ini sebelum ada yang melihat!" Chanyeol menarik paksa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tanpa kesadaran mereka, seseorang menjadi saksi dengan perkelahian dan pembunuhan itu.

Sepanjang jalan, Baekhyun terdiam membisu tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Namun sesekali matanya melirik luka pada tangan Chanyeol akibat goresan dari pisau saat namja itu di serang lawannya.

"Kenapa kau keluar mobil? Sudah ku katakan kau akan celaka!" Timpal Chanyeol.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari orang-orang itu!"

"Kau membuat celaka pada dirimu! Sudah ku bilang, abaikan apapun yang terpenting dirimu aman."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau lebih celaka dariku! Kau tidak mengabaikanku. Kau menyelamatkan dari orang yang bahkan kau bunuh! Kau membunuh seseorang karena ku! Dan aku sangat merasa bersalah."

"Untuk apa kau menyalahkan dirimu? Aku yang membunuhnya bukan kau. Dan itu sudah biasa ku lakukan."

"Kau membunuh orang tidak pernah merasa bersalah?!"

"Hidup hanyalah jalan yang penuh dengan pilihan dan usaha."

"Aku menjalankan kehidupan dengan seperti ini adalah pilihanku. Usahaku menjalankan hidup memang seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau adalah sandraanku. Jika orang itu mengambilmu dariku untuk di jual keluar negeri, aku akan gagal dalam misiku untuk mendapatkan berkas itu dari agen kepolisian."

"Mwo? Aku akan di jual?"

"Mereka masih berusaha keras untuk menjualmu walaupun aku sudah mencoba penolakan dengan berbagai cara."

"Luka yang kau dapat ketika pulang tadi, apakah karena mereka?"

"Itu karena aku sudah muak dan menyerang Yifan. Karena keadaanku mabuk, aku kalah dalam perlawanan."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol.

"Saat aku pergi, apakah ada yang datang? Ku lihat dari cctv di kalungmu itu ada seorang pria yang datang."

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Wajahnya tidak terlihat. Hanya jaket hitam."

"Dia bukan penjahat. Dia orang yang menyelamatkan ku saat itu."

"Kenapa dia bisa di villa?"

"Hanya sebuah kebetulan. Karena dia sedang liburan."

'Aku yakin dia pasti mata-mata!' Batin Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kita ke apotek? Lukamu harus segera di obati dan juga luka ku ini." Pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun berhenti tepat di sebuah apotek yang buka 24 jam. Namja itu hanya menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Jangan jalankan mobil, obati dulu lukanya." Ujar Baekhyun ketika kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dengan berbagai obat yang dia beli.

Sudah kesekian kali gadis ini membersihkan luka Chanyeol. Ia membersihkan darah itu dengan obat cairan antiseptik. Sesekali di tiup pelan luka itu untuk menghilangkan perihnya. Chanyeol menahan perih namun terdiam melihat Baekhyun yang dengan teliti mengobatinya.

Perban itu sudah merekat pada tangan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya merekatkan plester pada keningnya yang terluka.

"Apakah aku masih bisa untuk protes?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Wae?"

"Apa yang terjadi malam itu antara kita? Saat aku terbangun, tubuhku hanya terbungkus selimut. Kau..." Baekhyun menatap penuh selidik kearah Chanyeol. Bahkan menatap lekat namja itu.

"Ya aku melakukannya lagi!"

"Mwo-ya?!"

"Itu salah satu menolak permintaan Yifan."

"Kenapa dengan cara seperti itu?!"

"Karena aku menolak dirimu untuk di jual, dia membuat pilihan dan memintaku untuk melakukan sex denganmu."

"Jika tidak, dia tidak akan memberi barang pesanan Suho dan kau tetap tidak aman darinya."

"Aku sengaja membuatmu mabuk agar kau tidak menolakku. Kau tidak ingat sama sekali?"

"Diam! Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi!!" Gertak Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

 **TBC~**


	8. Chap 8

**Park Chanyeol POV**

Aku dan Baekhyun berhasil kembali ke markas. Semua barang ku biarkan di dalam mobil karena akan ku antar segera barang-barang itu ke Suho.

Wajah Baekhyun masih terlihat kesal dan tak mau bicara denganku. Jika seperti ini aku akan membiarkannya karena pada akhirnya dia yang menyerah.

"Oh my...seharusnya aku minta penyelamatan pada namja yang datang ke villa itu!"

"Bahkan itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melarikan diri ketika monster ini pergi!" Celotehnya.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Melangkah mendekatinya. Gadis ini melangkah mundur hingga dirinya berhasil ku kunci pada dinding.

"Jangan berani melarikan diri dariku!"

"Kau adalah anak anjing milikku. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengambilmu dari tanganku!" Acamku penuh penekanan.

"Kau! Selalu memandangku sebagai anak anjing. Di matamu aku seperti anak anjing."

"Apakah karena itu kau dengan seenaknya memperlakukanku seperti binatang?! Kau melakukan sex denganku dan merusak segalanya!"

"Aku bukan seekor anak anjing! Aku manusia. Aku hanya seorang gadis malang yang telah di rusak oleh Park Chanyeol!" Gertaknya membalasku dengan tatapan tajam dan berkaca-kaca.

Aku terdiam memandangnya yang mengeluarkan kemarahannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa membunuh orang? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?! Haruskah aku membuat kesalahan agar kau bisa membunuhku?"

Dia melangkah menuju dapur dan kembali dengan sebuah pisau yang dipegangnya erat.

"Lakukan seperti kau lakukan kepada namja yang kau bunuh itu." Pintanya memberiku pisau ini pada genggaman tanganku.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk membunuhmu?"

"Karena hidupku sudah tak berguna lagi. Untuk apa aku hidup jika harus seperti ini?"

Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa di hadapan gadis ini.

"Jangan diam saja! Cepat..!"

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya hingga emosinya tak terkendali. Gadis ini memaksaku untuk mengarahkan pisau itu padanya. Tanganku terus di tarik. Aku mencoba menolaknya dengan menahan tarikannya.

"Diamlah Baek!" Gertakku membanting pisau itu ke lantai lalu mencengkram bahunya.

Tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Tangannya menepis tanganku dari bahunya lalu berdiri membelakangiku.

Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya terisak dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat bergetar dari belakang.

Tanganku terangkat dan ingin meraih bahu kecil itu, namun tanganku tergantung di udara karena ragu untuk menyentuhnya lagi.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu. Aku akan kembali lagi." Ucapku dengan nada rendah lalu melangkah pergi.

 _Skip time_

Aku pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun di markas. Dengan segera aku menuju ke apartment Suho untuk memberi semua barang ini.

Tiba di basement, aku menunggu beberapa menit hingga Suho datang dengan dua orang bodyguard.

"Kau tidak tau kalau villa itu adalah milik Yifan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah tau karena dia yang mengusulkan tempat itu." Jawab Suho.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Kau tau? Bajingan itu mempermainkanku."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia meminta yang tidak seharusnya menjadi masalah untukku."

"Apa yang dia pinta?"

"Dia ingin mengambil anak anjing sandraanku untuk di jual ke luar negeri. Dia bilang uangmu tidak cukup untuk semua narkoba itu."

"Kau membawa anak anjingmu kesana? Tunggu, aku penasaran dengan maksud anak anjingmu itu."

"Dia tidak sungguh seekor anak anjing bukan?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja bukan. Dia seorang gadis."

"Jadi sandraanmu adalah seorang gadis? Omo...pantas saja bandar narkoba itu berusaha keras mengambilnya."

"Bagaimana dengan agen polisi itu?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Tenanglah. Mereka pasti masih berpikir karena yang mereka hadapi mafioso sepertiku."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi hingga membuatmu luka seperti ini?"

"Aku membunuh bajingan itu."

"Yifan tewas?"

"Kau bisa cari bandar narkoba lain yang lebih pintar darinya. Semua barang ada di dalam mobil."

Dua bodyguard ini segera mengambil semua barang di dalam mobilku.

"Sebagai permintaan terima kasihku karena kerja kerasmu, akan ku kabulkan 2 permintaanmu. Katakanlah.."

"..." aku berpikir sejenak.

"Liburan dengan anak anjing itu. Siapkan semuanya untuk kami." Pintaku.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke Bali Indonesia."

"Hanya itu?"

"Yang terlintas di otakku hanya itu. Lagi pula aku butuh istirahat beberapa hari. Tubuhku benar-benar kaku."

"Baiklah liburanlah selama 5 hari disana. Akan ku siapkan semuanya."

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

Kedua mataku sembab karena terus menangis. Tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah flashdisk diatas meja.

Karena penasaran, aku mencoba untuk melihat file yang terdapat pada flashdisk itu. Aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa memperlihatkan isi flashdisk ini.

Sebuah tv terdapat tempat untuk menyambungkan flashdisk ini. Dengan segera aku menyambungkannya.

Damn!

Aku cukup terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah video pornografi yang diputar. Bukan karena video itu, tapi orang yang melakukan pornografi tersebut.

Dapat ku lihat dengan jelas kalau itu adalah diriku bersama Chanyeol.

Melihat ini semua membuatku merinding dan berdebar hebat.

Bagaimana tidak? Video ini dengan jelas memperlihatkan aktifitas kami di ranjang yang sangat hebat. Bahkan diriku sendiri seperti menikmatinya.

"Oh my...bagaimana bisa aku tidak menolaknya? Dan memanjakannya!" Gerutuku menepuk bibirku ketika meliht adegan saat aku mengulum kepemilikan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dia merekam ini semua?!"

 _Krek~_

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, aku segera mematikan tv dan meletakkan flashdisk itu pada tempat awal.

"Kau sudah membaik?" Tanyanya.

Bibirku masih terbungkam bahkan belum nafsu untuk menatapnya.

"Baiklah jika kau masih marah padaku. Cepat tidur..."

"Aku tidur di bawah saja." Balasku.

"Terserah padamu saja." Chanyeol naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Namja itu membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangannya masih terbalut perban dan wajahnya yang terdapat beberapa plester.

Perkelahian itu sekilas terbayang olehku. Chanyeol yang sangat pintar bela diri melumpuhkan lawannya. Kemarahannya pada namja yang menculikku hingga membunuhnya.

'Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya.'

'Dia terlihat seperti monster, tapi terkadang sikapnya hangat walau tidak begitu dia tunjukkan.'

Namja ini tidur membuat sisa ruangan diatas sana. Dengan ragu aku naik keatas tempat tidur dengan perlahan tanpa membuat suara sedikit pun.

Ku baringkan tubuhku membelakanginya.

 _Deg~_

Sebuah tangan kekar yang di perban mendekap pinggangku. Bahkan ku rasakan hembusan nafas hangat pada tengkukku.

"Mianhae..." Bisiknya.

Untuk pertama kali aku mendengar kalimat itu yang keluar dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tidak ada kalimat lanjutan darinya.

Hening.

Dan bisa ku dengar dengkuran halus darinya yang masih mendekapku dari belakang.

 **TBC~**


	9. Chap 9

**Author POV**

Kali ini Baekhyun yang bangun terlebih dahulu dari Chanyeol. Posisi mereka masih sama seperti malam tadi. Tangan kekar itu belum terlepas dari pinggang Baekhyun dan tubuhnya masih mendekap punggung gadis ini.

Baekhyun merasakan suhu badan Chanyeol sedikit panas. Ya dia bisa merasakan karena tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Gadis ini mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya lalu balik arah berhadapan dengan namja ini.

Telapak tangan mungil itu mendekap kening dan pipi Chanyeol yang terasa cukup panas.

"Suhu badannya panas. Sepertinya dia terkena demam." Gumam Baekhyun.

Gadis ini beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu segera mandi.

Setelah dirinya sudah terlihat segar, Baekhyun segera melakukan kompres pada Chanyeol yang terbaring.

"Ummm~"

Selama kompres kening Chanyeol untuk meredakan suhu panasnya, namja itu terus bergumam tak jelas. Ya ini sudah biasa terjadi jika seseorang yang demam.

"Ku pikir monster sepertimu tidak bisa sakit. Ckck..." Celoteh Baekhyun.

Gadis ini mengganti perban lama dengan yang baru pada tangan Chanyeol. Selimut tebal ia tarik agar membungkus tubuh besar itu. Kemudian ke dapur untuk membuat air madu hangat.

"Chan...minumlah madu ini!" Baekhyun mencoba untuk membangunkan Chanyeol.

Kedua mata besar itu terbuka perlahan. Pandangannya sejenak menatap langit-langit.

"Ini ku buatkan madu hangat untukmu." Baekhyun memberi segelas madu hangat itu di hadapan Chanyeol.

Namja ini beranjak dari tidurnya lalu duduk menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum dan memberinya segelas madu.

"Kata eomma, minuman ini cepat menurunkan demam."

"Cepat minum sebelum dingin."

Tanpa bicara, Chanyeol menerima minuman itu dan meminumnya hinggah habis.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Jam 8 pagi. Wae?"

"Siapkan pakaian dan perlengkapan lainnya." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Kita akan pergi berlibur. Aku sudah minta pada Suho untuk ini. Dan semuanya sudah dia siapkan."

"Tapi kau sedang demam."

"Aku tidak selemah yang kau pikir. Lagi pula disana cuaca panas."

"Mau kemana?"

"Bali Indonesia. Satu jam lagi kita berangkat."

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan tindakan secara dadakan?! Batalkan jadwalnya hari ini. Kita pergi ketika tubuhmu benar-benar baik."

"Demam bukan penyakit berat. Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Cepat siapkan pakaian."

Baekhyun selalu kalah dalam perdebatan mereka. Gadis ini akhirnya menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Beberapa koper sudah siap. Setelah Chanyeol menghubungi Suho, mereka pun segera menuju Incheon airport.

 _Skip time_

Sekitar kurang lebih 8 jam penerbangan, mereka tiba di Bali. Ada seorang namja yang menjemput dan mengantar mereka menuju penginapan.

Kedua mata Baekhyun melihat penuh kagum dengan tempat inap untuk mereka berdua. Sangat mewah. Ruangan yang luas terdapat kolam renang dengan pemandangan lautan dan ruang spa yang menjadi impiannya.

"Daebak! Woahh bossmu yang menyiapkan ini semua? Ini pasti sangat mahal!" Celoteh Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah hadiah untukku darinya. Dia selalu memberiku bonus karena kerja kerasku."

Baekhyun terus melihat setiap ruangan seperti kamar, dapur, ruang santai, kamar mandi, ruang spa, dan kolam renang. Ia merasa seperti bermimpi indah.

"Kenapa selalu dengan satu kamar?!"

"Ranjang itu sangat besar. Kau bisa membatasinya dengan bantal guling."

"Aisshh..."

"Apakah demammu sudah membaik?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan diriku sendiri. Walaupun aku sakit, aku membiarkan diriku hingga sakit itu hilang dengan sendirinya."

Telapak tangan Baekhyun mendekap kening dan pipi Chanyeol membuat namja ini terdiam mematung melihat wajah cantik gadis di hadapannya.

"Ok ini sudah lebih membaik dari sebelumnya." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam mematung.

"Bisakah kita mendekati pantai? Ini waktunya untuk sunset!" Pinta Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya ganti pakaian kita."

"Okay!"

Mereka sudah berpakaian santai. Baekhyun dengan baju pantai pendek bermotif bunga yang memperlihatkan setengah perut datarnya. Rambut yang digulung lalu diikat tinggi. Dan celana pendek yang mengekspos paha mulusnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan kaos lengan pendek dan celana selutut. Kali ini dia tidak mengenakan topi karena Baekhyun memintanya untuk memberi nafas pada rambut itu.

Langkah Baekhyun santai dengan menendang pelan pasir putih pantai tersebut.

"Aku tau kau lari ke luar negeri agar tak ada yang mengenalimu bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jangan bertanya hal itu di negeri lain."

Seketika Baekhyun terbungkam.

"Jeogi..." Panggil seseorang menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

Terdapat sepasang suami istri yang mendekati mereka. Seorang pria berkumis dan berjenggot tipis, bersama seorang wanita hamil berambut panjang dengan tahilalat yang terlihat jelas di dagunya.

"Tak sengaja aku mendengar kalian bicara bahasa korea. Kami senang bertemu orang yang berbahasa sama." Seru wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

"Omo...aku bisa bertemu orang korea juga disini." Balas Baekhyun.

"Kalian sedang berlibur disini? Apakah kalian sepasang kekasih? Atau sepasang pengantin baru?" Goda pria itu terkekeh.

"Ani! Kami tidak masuk pada keduanya." Sanggah Baekhyun.

"Lalu?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Kami..." Pikir Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang dari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Kami hanya teman!" Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Ok sepertinya akan bertahap ke status selanjutnya. Kalian sangatlah cocok!" Seru wanita itu.

Tidak tau harus menjawab apa, Baekhyun hanya diam menanggapi gurauan itu.

"Bisakah kau foto kami? Istriku ini menginginkan kami berdua foto disini." Pinta pria itu.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Baekhyun.

Pria itu pun memberi smartphone miliknya kepada Baekhyun.

Berbagai gaya sepasang suami istri itu di foto oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih terdiam memperhatikan.

"Gamsahamnida~" Seru wanita itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ok Baekhyun gamsahamnida~" Seru Pria itu.

"Ayo chagiya kita kembali. Aku takut melahirkan disini jika berlama-lama di pantai!" Pinta wanita itu.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi..." Ucap pria itu pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu merangkul istrinya untuk pergi.

Hingga sepasang suami istri itu hilang dari pandangan, Chanyeol terus berpikir.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka berdua. Tapi dimana?' Batin Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan.

"Kenapa kau begitu mudah memberi nama lengkapmu pada orang tak dikenal?"

"Karena mereka bertanya namaku. Aku selalu menjawab dengan nama lengkap."

"Sudahlah aku tidak mau debat denganmu lagi. Nikmatilah pantainya." Ucap Chanyeol duduk pada pasir putih ini.

 ** _Flashback on#_**

"Kau yakin mereka pergi ke Bali?" Tanya polisi pria bernama Jongdae.

"Seorang sherlock Oh Sehun mana mungkin salah info." Balas polisi wanita bernama Minseok.

"Aku selalu berhasil mengikuti jejak mereka. Saat di billiard bar, hingga pada sebuah villa di perdesaan terpencil. Aku pun menjadi saksi perkelahian dan pembunuhan yang di lakukan mafioso itu." Jelas namja berkacamata bernama Sehun.

"Aku memang tidak salah memilihmu dalam tugas ini!" Seru Minseok.

"Lalu apa rencana kita?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Lakukan penyamaran." Usul Sehun.

"Penyamaran?" Bingung Minseok.

"Kita awasi mereka di Bali. Kalian menyamar sebagai sepasang suami istri. Minseok nuna jadilah wanita hamil. Beraktinglah kalian layaknya sepasang suami istri."

"Lalu dekati mereka pada saat yang tepat. Usahakan dapat nama gadis sandraan itu."

"Oh my...bagaimana aku membuat perutku membesar?" Pikir Minseok.

"Pabo! Kau bisa lakukan dengan tumpukan kain." Timpal Jongdae menjitak pelan Minseok.

"Yak! Belum apa-apa kau sudah melakukan KDRT!" Balas Minseok.

"Jongdae hyung gunakan kumis atau jenggot palsu agar tidak dikenali." Ujar Sehun.

"Minseok nuna gunakan rambut wig panjang dan beri tahilalat pada bagian wajahmu." Lanjut Sehun.

"Ok kita coba lakukan contoh penyamaran." Usul Jongdae.

Kedua polisi itu sibuk merombak wajah mereka dan gaya pakaian mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanya Jongdae terlihat sudah berkumis juga berjenggot tipis. Tak lupa dengan kacamatanya.

"Bagus hyung! Kau sudah terlihat seperti ahjussi tua." Balas Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Taraaa~ bagaimana denganku? Semakin terlihat cantik bukan?" Tanya Minseok dengan rambut wig panjang dan sebuah tahilalat di dagunya.

"Ok kalian sudah terlihat suami istri yang bahagia..." Goda Sehun terkekeh.

"Diam kau!" Timpal Jongdae.

"Ok mari kita liburan bersama~" Seru Minseok.

 ** _Flashback off#_**

 **TBC~**


	10. Chap 10

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Hari ini aku meminta Chanyeol untuk mengunjungi tempat air terjun. Karena nama itu menyerahkan semua tempat wisata disini, aku pun menentukan tempat untuk berkunjung dengan meminta rekomendasi dari pelayan resort ini.

Aku sudah siap untuk ke tempat tujuan dengan beberapa barang yang ku bawa di dalam tas.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di air terjun, aku membuka jaket lalu mengenakan kaos putih yang sudah ku kenakan sebelumnya di dalam jaket. Celana pendek dan melepaskan alas kaki. Ya, tentu saja aku ingin menikmati air yang terlihat segar itu.

"Kau tidak mau bermain air?" Tanyaku pada Chanyeol.

"Tanganku masih terdapat perban."

"Jadi aku main air sendiri?"

"Nikmatilah liburanmu. Karena besok belum tentu kau seperti ini."

"Baiklah! Aku ingin bertapa di bawah air terjun itu."

Dengan semangat aku berlari kecil mendekati air terjun. Terdapat beberapa orang yang juga menikmati air segar ini.

"Omo...sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan air terjun." Seruku berdiri tepat di bawah air terjun.

Ku lihat Chanyeol masih berdiri di sebrang sana memperhatikanku. Dengan bertingkah konyol, aku bergaya sexy seperti sedang melakukan shower. Bahkan aku melakukan beberapa gaya seperti iklan tv yang ku lihat.

Lelah bergaya, aku melakukan posisi bertapa membuat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku tak peduli itu. Yang terpenting adalah aku menikmati air terjun ini.

"Arrggh!"

Aku dapat mendengar seseorang merintih kesakitan. Pandanganku menangkap seorang namja memegangi kakinya yang berdarah.

Ku tajamkan penglihatanku pada namja itu.

"Bukankah itu namja yang menolongku?" Pikirku.

Kemudian aku mendekatinya dan memastikan kalau tebakanku benar.

"Omo...kita bertemu lagi! Kau namja yang menolongku dan bertemu pada saat di villa bukan?" Tanyaku.

"Ah ne! Kita bertemu lagi dan kau masih mengingatku."

"Walau kau tidak berkacamata, tapi aku tetap mengenali wajahmu. Bagaimana aku melupakan orang yang telah menolongku." Kekehku.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanyanya.

"Ani! Aku dengan namja yang ada di sebrang sana." Jawabku menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Oh my...hampir lupa! Kakimu berdarah..."

"Sepertinya kakiku terkena batu krikil di dalam air ini."

"Ayo ikut aku! Akan ku obati kakimu. Anggap saja sebagai balas budiku."

Aku menarik tangannya melangkah ke tepi air. Tiba di tepi, aku segera mengambil tasku. Tanganku masih memegang tangan namja ini.

"Ah beruntung aku membawa obat luka dan plester." Tanganku mengeluarkan sebuah plester dan obat.

Aku bersimpuh di hadapan namja ini untuk segera mengobati kakinya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengobatinya." Ucapnya yang tiba-tiba duduk di hadapanku dan menahan tanganku.

"Gwaenchana! Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa mengobati orang sejak bersamanya." Balasku melirik Chanyeol yang masih terdiam.

Namja ini pun terdiam selama aku mengobati kakinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Panggil saja Sehun."

"Ok ini sudah selesai Sehun-ah! Sekarang balas budiku terbayarkan." Seruku tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Gamsahamnida!" Balasnya tersenyum membuat kedua matanya berbentuk sabit.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol mendekatiku.

"Kau sudah puas bukan bermain airnya? Ayo kita kembali!" Perintahnya meraih tanganku dengan sedikit kasar.

"Jangan menarikku seperti ini!" Protesku.

"Bajumu tipis. Bermain air lama-lama bisa membuatmu sakit!" Balasnya masih menarikku kuat.

"Jangan kasar pada wanita!" Timpal Sehun menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku!" Pinta Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan.

"Lepaskan tangannya dari tanganmu. Kau bisa menyakitinya." Balas Sehun.

Ku lihat keduanya saling menatap tajam dan mematikan.

"Ini bukan urusanmu! Dia hanya membalas budi padamu."

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap kepada wanita dengan kasar!"

Genggaman Chanyeol terlepas begitu saja dari tanganku. Namun tangan itu beralih pada kerah baju Sehun yang ia tarik dengan satu tangannya.

"Tangan satuku masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk menghabisi orang. Jangan membuatku untuk melakukannya!" Ancam Chanyeol.

"Hentikan! Ini tempat wisata jangan hancurkan suasana disini! Baiklah ayo kita kembali." Timpalku menjadi penengah mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun ketika aku yang menarik tangannya.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah! Kami ingin kembali ke penginapan. Annyeong..." Ucapku pada Sehun yang menatapku terdiam.

 **Sehun POV**

Jongdae hyung dan Minseok nuna memintaku untuk datang ke restoran dekat pantai.

"Kami sudah menghubungi kantor tentang nama gadis itu." Ucap Minseok nuna.

"Nama dan ciri-ciri gadis itu sama seperti seorang ibu yang melaporkan anaknya hilang selama beberapa hari ini." Lanjut Jongdae hyung.

"Lalu apa saja yang kalian laporkan pada mereka?" Tanyaku.

"Kami mengatakan kalau gadis itu sudah di temukan. Dan meminta mereka untuk menunggu kabar dari kita." Jawab Minseok nuna.

"Namja buronan itu sepertinya menyadari kalau ada yang mematainya. Karena dia terus saja diam memperhatikan kami ketika di pantai." Pikir Jongdae hyung.

"Kau benar hyung! Dia sudah mencurigai keberadaan kita."

"Tadi kami hampir berkelahi karena masalah gadis sandraannya. Namja itu sangat bersikap kasar." Jelasku.

"Kapan kita akan bertindak? Jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, kasihan gadis itu." Tanya Minseok nuna.

"Saat aku menemui gadis itu di villa, ada sesuatu yang membuatku curiga." Pikirku.

"Wae?" Tanya Jongdae hyung.

"Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat tanda kemerahan."

"Apakah namja itu berbuat tindak kekerasan? Tanda memar?" Tanya Minseok nuna.

"Ani. Sepertinya itu bukan sebuah memar."

"Lalu?"

"Ada kemungkinan namja itu melakukan pelecehan pada gadis sandraanya."

"Mwo?"

"Tapi gadis itu tidak mau berkata apa-apa soal tanda itu. Bahkan dia menutupinya."

"Dan saat dia tau ketika namja itu pulang, dia memintaku untuk pergi dari villa dengan wajah panik."

"Kemungkinan namja itu telah mengancamnya." Pikir Jongdae hyung.

"Bagaimanapun juga kita harus cepat-cepat membebaskan gadis itu dari tangan buronan tersebut." Ucap Minseok nuna.

"Alasannya menyandra gadis itu karena ingin meminta berkas dan bukti mereka pada agen kepolisian bukan?" Tanyaku yang hanya di balas anggukan.

"Kalau begitu berikan berkas dan bukti mereka." Lanjutku.

"Mwo? Itu sangat penting karena masih dalam proses penindak lanjutan oleh pihak kepolisian." Ucap Jongdae hyung.

"Kita pancing dia dengan berkas dalam bentuk copy. Usahakan menyerupai yang aslinya."

"Kau yakin ini berhasil?" Tanya Jongdae hyung.

"Saat ini yang kita harus selamatkan adalah gadis yang di sandra. Jika gadis itu sudah berada di tangan kita, dia sudah tidak bisa berkutik untuk mengancam."

"Dan kalian bisa membawanya ke pengadilan."

"Omo...aku terpesona oleh detektif kita ini!" Goda Minseok nuna.

"Lalu rencana apa lagi yang kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Jongdae hyung.

"Kalian bisa segera balik ke Korea. Selebihnya biar ku urus disini."

"Ok kami akan segera membuat berkas palsu itu ketika tiba disana. Kabari kami selalu arraseo?" Ucap Minseok nuna.

 **Park Chanyeol POV**

Aku terus menarik Baekhyun hingga kembali ke kamar. Ku lepas kasar tangan mungil ini.

"Kau kenapa? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada beberapa orang korea yang kita temui." Ucapku.

"Lalu?"

"Itu bukan sebuah kebetulan. Tapi untuk mematai kita!"

"Mematai?"

Melihatnya yang terlihat lugu membuatku gemas mencengkram bahunya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Namja tadi sudah berkali-kali bertemu denganmu. Kemungkinan dia adalah mata-mata dari pihak kepolisian."

"Jangan lagi berhadapan dengannya!"

"Jika bertemu dengan orang korea lainnya, jangan berdekatan dengan mereka."

Gadis ini hanya terdiam menatapku. Kedua tanganku pun terlepas dari bahunya.

"Kau adalah seorang mafioso. Kau melakukan kriminal dimana mana. Kau sudah melanggar banyak aturan negara."

"Kau memang pintar. Ani! Lebih tepatnya kau sangat licik. Tapi tetap saja kau akan kalah dengan tindak kebenaran oleh mereka."

"Dalam kehidupan ada manusia jahat dan baik. Ada penjahat dan polisi. Ada yang menaati aturan dan melanggar aturan. Dan semuanya ada hukum untuk keadilan."

"Bagaimana pun juga, seorang kriminal atau penjahat akan berakhir pada sebuah sel. Yang jahat akan merasakan akibatnya. Dan yang baik akan menerima keadilan."

"Suatu saat aku akan terlepas olehmu. Dan aku bukan lagi anak anjing sandraanmu."

Gadis ini terus berceloteh dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan itu!" Balasku.

"Kau menyandraku dengan alasan menginginkan berkas yang kau maksud itu bukan?"

"Lalu bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar menyerahkan berkas itu? Perjanjian harus di tepati. Kau akan melepaskanku saat berkas itu sudah di tanganmu."

"Hidupmu hanya akan ada dua kemungkinan. Mendapatkan berkas itu atau masuk kedalam sel tahanan."

"Tapi untuk anak anjingmu ini, dia tetap akan terbebas darimu. Entah itu kau mendapatkan berkas ataupun masuk kedalam sel, anak anjing ini akan terbebas dari sandraanya."

"Diamlah!"

"Kau berharap mendapatkan berkas itu bukan? Karena dengan begitu kau tidak lagi bisa berdebat denganku. Mungkin kau akan hidup senang."

"Bagaimana jika aku tetap tidak akan melepaskanmu walau berkas itu di tanganku?" Tanyaku menyeringai.

"Mwo? Kau harus menepati janjimu!"

"Dalam dunia kriminal bermain licik adalah kunci untuk bertahan hidup."

"Aku masih membutuhkanmu." Bisikku.

"Jika pilihannya adalah antara berkas itu atau dirimu, sepertinya aku akan jawab dirimu."

"Masuk kedalam sel tidak masalah untukku, asalkan kau tidak pernah terlepas dariku!"

Aku menarik pinggangnya agar dia mendekat padaku. Kedua mata sipit itu masih menatapku.

"Ku pastikan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani mengambilmu dariku!"

Perlahan aku mendekati wajahnya menghapus jarak diantara kami. Aku menutup matanya dengan tanganku.

 _Cup~_

Bibirku berhasil mendarat pada bibir tipisnya. Dengan lembut aku melumatnya. Bibir manis ini sudah menjadi favoritku untuk menyentuhnya.

Tidak ada perlawanan dari Baekhyun. Gadis ini hanya terdiam dalam keadaan matanya yang masih tertutup dengan tanganku.

Alasanku menutup matanya agar dia tidak memandangku dengan sisi jelek. Aku ingin menunjukkan sisi lain dariku yang bisa dirasakan tanpa di lihat. Ya, aku ingin memberikan sentuhan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika kemarin aku terlalu memaksa dan penuh nafsu, tapi tidak untuk ini. Aku mencoba menyadarkannya kalau aku pun memiliki perasaan sebagai manusia.

 **TBC~**


	11. Chap 11

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Kedua mataku terbuka perlahan dan mendapati Chanyeol yang masih tertidur lelap. Ya kami tidur dalam satu ranjang yang besar ini. Aku memberi jarak tidur kami dengan dua buah bantal guling.

Bangun dari tidur, aku tidak beranjak begitu saja dari ranjang ini. Aku terdiam memandang seorang mafia di hadapanku ini. Ciuman kemarin masih terus terlintas di benakku. Itu adalah kedua kali dia memperlakukanku dengan cara berbeda.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Semua ucapannya kemarin membuatku tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik maksudnya.

"Jika tertidur, kau tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Aku tidak tau kenapa kau menjalani hidupmu sebagai seorang mafia. Itu sangatlah berbahaya."

"Kau membahayakan orang lain juga dirimu sendiri. Apakah kau tidak mempunyai keluarga?"

"Adakah gadis lain sebelum diriku yang kau perlakukan seperti ini?"

Ya tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan menjawab. Namja ini masih tertidur lelap.

"Karena ini adalah sebuah liburan, nikmatilah istirahatmu. Aku tau kau sangat lelah."

"Setelah mandi, aku ingin ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa bahan makan. Sepertinya aku akan membuatkanmu beberapa makanan."

Selesai berceloteh ria, aku segera mandi dan bersiap ke pasar terdekat. Dengan sebuah petunjuk arahan dari pelayan resort disini, aku memberanikan diri untuk berjelajah di negeri orang.

 _Skip time_

Walau sedikit bingung, namun pada akhirnya aku menemukan pasar di Bali ini. Karena masih pagi, pasar ini cukup ramai.

Aku berjalan santai memperhatikan setiap penjualan disini. Bahan makanan disini sedikit berbeda karena bumbu setiap negara pasti berbeda.

"Kau disini?" Tanya seseorang menepuk bahuku hingga membuatku cukup terkejut.

"Omo...kau membuatku terkejut!"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun namja yang akhir-akhir ini sering ku temui.

"Aku ingin membeli bahan makan. Tapi sepertinya aku bingung karena bumbu disini pasti berbeda."

"Kau ke pasar sendiri? Dimana namja itu?"

"Dia masih tertidur. Aku sudah izin tapi entahlah dia mendengarkanku atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu bisakah aku menemanimu?"

"Mmm..." Sekilas ucapan Chanyeol terlintas di pikiranku tentang namja ini.

 _'Namja tadi sudah berkali-kali bertemu denganmu. Kemungkinan dia adalah mata-mata dari pihak kepolisian.'_ _'Jangan lagi berhadapan dengannya.'_

"Wae?" Tanyanya.

"A-ani! Mmm...baiklah~" Balasku tersenyum kaku.

Namja berkulit putih dan tinggi ini berjalan di samping untuk mengikuti langkahku.

"Kau sedang berlibur disini?" Tanyaku.

"Nde!"

"Omo...kau terus melakukan liburan. Sepertinya hidupmu sangat santai."

"Bukankah kau pun sama seperti ku? Kau melakukan liburan bukan?"

"Ah...kau benar!" Kekehku.

"Sebenarnya aku berlibur karena selalu di ajak namja itu." Lanjutku.

"Saat di villa kau juga bersamanya?" Tanyanya.

"Nde!"

"Kalian teman dekat?"

Aku terdiam dengan pertanyaannya ini.

"Kekasih?"

"A-ani!"

"Lalu?"

 **Park Chanyeol POV**

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur ketika mendapati Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. Berkali-kali aku memanggilnya namun tidak ada jawaban apapun. Hingga aku memeriksa semua ruangan yang kosong tidak ada sosok gadis itu.

"Kemana dia?"

Selesai mandi, aku keluar dari kamar lalu bertanya pada pelayan resort disini tentang keberadaan Baekhyun.

'Kenapa dia pergi tanpa izin padaku?!'

Dengan langkah cepat, aku segera menuju pasar yang sudah di tunjukan oleh pelayan resort tersebut.

Shit!

Tiba di pasar aku mendapati pemandangan yang sangat tidak ku inginkan.

Kedua mataku memanas melihat dua orang yang terlihat dengan posisi mesra.

Ya, Baekhyun dan namja yang terus mengikuti gadis itu akhir-akhir ini.

Tubuh mungil itu di dekap oleh namja yang tak ku kenal. Walau terlihat seperti menahan tubuh itu yang hampir terjatuh, tapi aku tetap tidak ingin ada yang menyentuh Baekhyun.

Kedua kakiku melangkah cepat menghampiri mereka.

"C-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun terkejut lalu melepaskan diri dari tangan namja itu dan segera berdiri tegap.

"Kenapa kau pergi seorang diri?!" Gertakku.

"Aku sudah meminta izin padamu. Mungkin karena kau tidur jadi tidak mendengarku."

Aku menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kuat untuk tetap berada di dekatku. Ku genggam erat bahkan terlihat seperti aku tidak mau kehilangan gadis ini.

"Jangan pernah pergi tanpa diriku!"

"Ini sudah kedua kali kau melakukannya dengan kasar." Timpal namja itu.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut urusan dengan kami!" Balasku menatapnya tajam.

"Aku selalu berurusan dalam masalah seseorang yang berbuat kasar atau hal yang tidak menyenangkan pada wanita."

Ku lepaskan genggaman tanganku pada Baekhyun. Tanpa memperdulikan emosi, sebuah pukulan berhasil menghantam wajah namja itu.

"Yak hentikan!" Gertak Baekhyun namun ku abaikan.

Kerah baju namja itu ku tarik kuat. Belum ada perlawanan darinya.

"Kau! Bukan namja biasa. Siapa yang memerintahkanmu mengikuti kami?! Berani sekali kau memata-matai kami!" Gertakku penuh penekanan.

"Di negeri orang tidak seharusnya kau membuat keributan." Ucapnya.

"Pergi dari hadapanku atau akan ku habisi kau!"

Sebuah pukulan kembali menghantam wajahnya hingga namja itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Sehun-ah! Gwaenchanayo?" Baekhyun menghampiri dan mencoba untuk menolongnya.

"Jangan pedulikan orang ini! Sekarang kita kembali ke resort." Timpalku menarik Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari namja itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan pemberontakan Baekhyun, aku tetap berjalan cepat dan masih menariknya kuat.

"Yak lepaskan! Sakit..."

Tiba di penginapan, aku melepaskannya kasar. Ku dekap bahunya dengan erat dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?!"

"Kalian melakukan sebuah pertemuan?"

"Kau ingin melarikan diri dariku dan meminta bantuan olehnya?!"

"Dengarkan aku! Semua yang ada di pikiranmu itu salah!"

"Saat aku bangun, kau masih tertidur lelap. Ku lihat kau sangat menikmati tidurmu."

"Aku tidak berani untuk membangunkanmu. Dan sebelumnya aku sudah meminta izin ke pasar dalam keadaanmu yang masih belum bangun."

"Aku pergi ke pasar karena ingin membeli bahan makanan untuk ku masak dan dapat kau makan."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa bersama namja itu?!"

"Kami tak sengaja bertemu lagi. Tolong jangan menghakimi dirinya."

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir dengannya?"

"Kau menyukai namja itu?"

"Berhenti menyudutkanku Park Chanyeol!" Gertaknya melepaskan tanganku dari bahunya.

"Aku tidak suka seseorang menyentuhmu! Jika berani seseorang menyentuhmu, akan ku patahkan tulangnya."

"Kami bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa! Dia hanya menahan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh karena tubuhku terdorong oleh keramaian disana."

"Jangan pernah pergi seorang diri tanpaku."

Gadis ini hanya terdiam.

"Kapan masa suburmu?" Tanyaku.

"W-wae? Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

"Jawablah..."

"Aku tidak begitu paham. Mungkin minggu ini adalah masanya."

"Kita belum mencoba ruangan spa. Kau mau mencoba spa disini?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tidak ingin makan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya balik.

"Nanti saja. Ayo lakukan spa.."

"Kau sangat aneh. Emosimu hilang begitu saja." Timpalnya.

Kami pun melangkah menuju ruang spa.

 **TBC~**


	12. Chap 12

**Author POV**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di ruang spa. Tidak hanya tempat pijat, namun terdapat dua bathup spa.

"Kita mau panggil pelayan untuk pijat?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu. Kita gunakan bathup saja. Sepertinya itu air hangat." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kita akan berendam air bersama?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali sedikit tertegun.

"Wae? Bukankah itu ada dua tempat?" Pikir Chanyeol.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Mmm...baju!"

"Akan lebih baik jika naked."

"Mwo? Andwae!"

"Kau masih malu padaku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Bahkan aku sudah melihat semuanya untuk kesekian kali."

"Diam! Ok mari kita beri kesepakatan."

"Kesepakatan?"

"Tutup mata masing-masing hingga selesai. Eottae?" Usul Baekhyun.

"Terserah padamu saja."

Baekhyun mengambil dua menutup mata. Keduanya saling menutup mata mereka lalu membuka semua pakaian. Perlahan mereka memasuki bathup yang sudah tersedia dua.

"Jangan mengintip Park Chanyeol!" Timpal Baekhyun.

"Mataku masih tertutup rapat."

"Ok nikmatilah air hangat ini~" Seru Baekhyun.

"Apa kau senang liburan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bossmu sangat hebat! Berapa uang yang dia keluarkan untuk liburan ini?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Bagi dia ini belum seberapa." Balas Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah lama bersamanya?"

"Kurang lebih 4 tahun aku berkerja bersamanya."

"Kenapa kau memilih kehidupanmu sebagai mafia?"

"Haruskah aku jawab?"

"Aku bertanya hanya ingin tau kenapa namja sepertimu berkerja di dunia yang sangat kejam ini."

"Duniaku penuh tantangan. Aku tak pernah bosan dengan pekerjaanku ini."

"Sebelum diriku, apakah ada gadis sandraan atau yang kau culik?"

"Ani! Kau sandraan pertamaku."

Suasana menjadi hening. Baekhyun bersandar pada bathup hingga membuatnya tertidur.

Chanyeol membuka penutup matanya lalu mendapati gadis mungil itu yang tertidur.

Namja ini keluar dari bathup. Ia pindah pada bathup Baekhyun. Perlahan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam bathup itu tanpa di sadari Baekhyun.

Kedua mata Chanyeol memandang setiap lekukan tubuh mungil itu. Tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh paha mulus milik Baekhyun.

Tubuh besar itu menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Hingga sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih belum menyadari.

 _Cup~_

Bibir plum Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh bibir tipis Baekhyun. Namja itu pun melumatnya dengan lembut.

Tangan kekar itu membuka penutup mata Baekhyun. Mata sipit itu sudah terbuka sempurna. Saat Chanyeol menciumnya, Dia terkejut dan membuka kedua matanya.

Keempat pasang mata itu saling menatap lekat. Nafas keduanya saling beradu dengan hangat. Tubuh Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak karena tindihan dari Chanyeol juga bathup yang berukuran standar.

Tangan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk melingkari leher jenjangnya.

Lumatan itu masih berlangsung membuat Baekhyun bingung.

'A-apa yang dia lakukan?'

'Tapi jika dia terbawa nafsu, dia tidak akan melakukan secara lembut seperti ini.'

'Ciuman ini sama seperti kemarin. Hanya saja kali ini dia membiarkanku untuk menatapnya.'

Gadis ini terus berpikir dalam hatinya. Ia masih terdiam dengan tindakan Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan teduh.

"Kau pernah mengatakan, yang kau tau melakukan hal bercinta hanya dilakukan pada seseorang yang saling mencintai."

"Seseorang yang memiliki sebuah perasaan terhadap lawannya. Bukan karena nafsu semata."

"Aku akan tunjukan padamu."

"Jangan menolakku. Believe me Baek.." Bisik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mematung dan berdebar.

Ya gadis ini berdebar karena semua ucapan Chanyeol yang membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

Namja ini kembali mengulum bibir Baekhyun.

"Mmpphh..." Baekhyun berdesah ditengah tautan mereka.

Byun Baekhyun merasa dirinya penuh di dalam sana.

Ya, Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan kepemilikannya ke dalam bawah sana tanpa membuat gadis ini merasa sakit.

Suara decakan air pada bathup mengisi atmosfir ruangan ini karena pergerakan Chanyeol.

Ciuman itu turun ke leher Baekhyun dan membuat jejak kemerahan disana. Kedua tangannya meremas pelan belahan dada itu.

"Nghhh~"

"Sebut namaku Baek.."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun seperti terhipnotis dengan perlakukan Chanyeol kali ini. Bahkan saat dirinya sadar seperti ini, tidak ada pemberontakan darinya. Ia merasa sudah terbiasa dengan ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun untuk permainan kali ini, Baekhyun merasa sangat menikmati.

Chanyeol membuat dirinya benar-benar mabuk dengan semua sentuhannya. Ini sangat berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Chanhh nghh~"

Seulas senyum terlukis di bibir Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun merasa menikmati dalam keadaan sadar tanpa harus membuatnya mabuk dengan alkohol.

Chanyeol menahan nafas lalu memendamkan wajahnya ke dalam air untuk mengulum nipple gadis ini.

"Ashhh~"

Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya saat Chanyeol bermain pada benda kenyal itu.

Tak kuat lama-lama, Chanyeol kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengambil oksigen. Ia meraup kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terlingkar manis pada leher jenjang namja ini. Dengan sedikit keberanian, ia mendorong tengkuk itu lalu membalas ciuman yang tak kalah lembut. Bahkan kedua kakinya ikut melingkari pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Mmmpphh~"

Tidak ada yang sadar sudah berapa lama mereka bercumbu. Waktu seperti berhenti berputar saat keduanya saling menikmati.

Jika permainan sebelumnya Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan junior ketika merasa ingin menembak cairannya, namun kali ini tanpa ragu ia menembak semua semua cairan itu di dalam sana.

"Hhhh~" Lenguh Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Tidak hanya sekali, bahkan dua kali ia berhasil menanam semuanya di dalam sana dan membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat penuh.

Chanyeol ambruk menindih Baekhyun di bawah sana. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Wajahnya ia pendamkan pada bahu mulus Baekhyun. Sesekali ia menciumi bahu itu. Bahkan juniornya masih tertanam di dalam sana.

Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Baekhyun dengan waktu lama.

Keduanya masih terdiam dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau-- mengeluarkannya di dalam sana?" Dengan nafas masih terengah Baekhyun bertanya.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan terlepas dariku Byun Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol sedikit berbisik.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan mafia itu.

"Semoga itu akan jadi di dalam sana." Lanjutnya menyeringai.

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku menginginkanmu tetap bersamaku."

Gadis mungil itu terdiam.

"Kau tidak memberontak dan menolakku, apakah kau menikmati?"

Dan masih terdiam.

"Katakanlah bahwa kau menikmatinya tadi. Bagaimana rasanya bercumbu tanpa paksaan?"

Bahkan terus terdiam tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Jangan diam saja Baek. Katakanlah sesuatu.."

"Sudah kesekian kali kau lakukan ini pada anak anjing--" Baekhyun terbungkam ketika jari telunjuk Chanyeol mengunci bibirnya.

"Ketika aku melakukan hal ini padamu, aku tidak memandangmu sebagai anak anjing atau binatang lainnya."

"Aku memandangmu sebagai seorang gadis."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang ku rasakan saat ini atau bahkan beberapa hari ini. Semuanya seperti ada yang berbeda ketika kau berada di kehidupanku."

"Seakan akan kau adalah berlian berharga yang juga harus ku lindungi agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengambilmu dariku."

"Kau tau apa yang ku alami saat ini? Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan yang di bawah sana?" Pinta Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan junior itu dari dalam sana membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengerang.

Keduanya keluar dari bathup itu. Chanyeol mengambil handuk lalu membungkusnya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Keduanya kembali saling berhadapan.

"Baek, bisakah kau beri ciuman untukku?" Pinta Chanyeol.

"Saat kau membalas ciumanku tadi, aku merasa sesuatu aneh pada diriku. Itu terasa seperti adrenalin."

"Aku hanya ingin tau jawaban dari diriku sendiri."

 _Cup~_

Tanpa di sangka, Baekhyun mencium bibir plum milik Chanyeol. Tidak hanya sekilas bahkan sesekali ia mencoba untuk mengulum dan melumat pelan.

Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Namja ini bahkan merasakan lebih jelas jantungnya yang berdebar hebat.

 **TBC~**


	13. Chap 13

**Park Chanyeol POV**

Suho memintaku untuk mengakhiri masa liburanku. Hari ini juga aku dan Baekhyun kembali ke Korea.

Tiba di Seoul, aku langsung menemui Suho. Untuk kali ini aku menunjukkan diri Baekhyun pada godfather itu.

"Jadi dia adalah sandraanmu?" Tanya Suho memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Ada apa kau memintaku kembali cepat?" Tanyaku.

"Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama menunggu berkas itu. Ku dengar agen kepolisian sudah melakukan proses penindak lanjutan." Jelas Suho.

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Ancam mereka sekali lagi. Sepertinya sekali gertakan tidak cukup untuk mereka."

"Kebetulan gadis sandraan ini kau bawa. Kita ambil foto untuk mengancam mereka." Perintahnya.

"Foto seperti apa?"

Suho mengajakku menuju sebuah gudang cukup gelap. Tanganku masih menuntun Baekhyun untuk mengikuti kami.

"Ikat dia di kursi dan tutup mulutnya dengan lakban atau kain." Perintah Suho.

Baekhyun melirikku dengan wajah khawatir. Dengan segera aku mengikatnya pada kursi dan menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tanganku.

"Gunakan masker dan topimu. Berdirilah di belakangnya dengan sebuah pisau. Aku akan mengambil gambar yang terlihat kau seperti ingin membunuhnya." Perintahnya kembali.

Tanpa penolakan, aku menuruti semua perintahnya. Topi dan masker sudah ku pakai. Aku berdiri di belakang Baekhyun lalu mengarahkan pisau pada sisi pipinya.

"Jangan bergerak jika tidak mau tergores pisau ini. Kau bisa berpura-pura ketakutan." Bisikku tepat di telinganya.

"Ok seperti itu. Tahan! Akan ku ambil gambarnya." Ucap Suho.

"Ingat, walau berkas itu berhasil ku dapatkan bukan berarti kau lepas dariku Baek.."

Selama Suho sibuk mengambil foto kami, aku terus berbisik pada Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan mempertahankanmu."

"Mmpp!"

Tak sengaja Baekhyun sedikit menggerakkan wajahnya hingga mengenai pisau yang ku pegang. Gadis ini merintih dalam mulut terbungkam.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bergerak!" Timpalku mendapati pipi Baekhyun tergores dan mulai mengeluarkan darah. Aku pun melepaskan pisau ini.

"Ok sepertinya ini cukup. Aku akan meminta bodyguard untuk mengirim foto ini pada mereka. Kembalilah ke markas." Ucap Suho segera meninggalkan kami.

Dengan segera aku membuka sapu tangan itu dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanyaku.

"Ini perih..." Jawab Baekhyun menahan sakitnya.

Ikatan tali ini langsung ku buka dan membawa Baekhyun pergi dari gudang ini.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di markas, aku mengeluarkan obat luka yang selalu dia bawa. Aku duduk di kursi dan memaksanya untuk duduk di pangkuanku dengan menghadapku.

"Sekarang biarkan aku yang mengobati lukamu." Ucapku.

"Apakah goresannya panjang?" Tanyanya.

"Ani. Dan untung saja tidak panjang. Hanya tergores sedikit."

Aku membersihkan darah pada pipinya dengan cairan antiseptik ini. Sesekali Baekhyun merintih menahan perih.

"Dekatkan wajahmu." Pintaku.

"..." gadis ini perlahan mendekati wajahnya.

Manik indah itu sangat jelas ku lihat. Sebuah plester kecil ku rekatkan pada pipinya yang terluka itu.

Ketika gadis ini ingin beranjak, tanganku menahan pinggangnya untuk tetap duduk pada pangkuanku.

"Duduklah dengan tenang." Ujarku.

"Maaf membuat wajahmu terluka."

"Apakah kau akan terus menuruti perintah bossmu itu?"

"Dia selalu membayarku lebih atas kerja kerasku padanya. Jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja."

"Apa isi berkas itu? Sepertinya itu sangat penting dari kedua pihak."

Aku terdiam sejenak menatap iris kecoklatan itu.

"Itu adalah kumpulan bukti kriminal yang di lakukan Suho. Mulai dari penjualan narkoba, pencurian tambang, pembelian tanah secara ilegal dan banyak lagi."

"Apakah kau masuk dalam berkas itu?"

"Semua yang tertera disana adalah namaku. Karena 80% semua itu aku yang lakukan atas perintahnya."

"Kalau mereka menyatakan kalian bersalah, semua kesalahan itu akan mengarah padamu? Dan hanya kau yang akan di penjara?"

"Itu sudah pasti. Mafioso akan melindungi godfather dalam keadaan persidangan. Godfather tidak boleh masuk penjara. Sedangkan kalau mafioso yang masuk penjara, dia akan melakukan cara agar membebaskannya."

"Aiisshh jadi dalang dari semuanya adalah dia. Aku ingin hukum negara lebih teliti dalam menyelidiki masalah."

"Kau ingin aku masuk kedalam sel tahanan?" Tanyaku.

"Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ye?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku bertanya padamu untuk memastikan."

Baekhyun terlihat bingung.

"Apakah kau pernah mengalami jantungmu berdebar? Bukan karena ketakutan. Tapi saat berhadapan dengan seseorang."

"Kenapa kau mempertanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Mmm...apa yang kau maksud adalah jatuh cinta?" Tanyanya.

"Jatuh cinta?"

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang biasanya di sebut 'cinta' karena hidupmu terlalu keras."

"Jika kau merasakan debaran pada jantungmu saat berhadapan dengan seseorang, atau merasakan hal lain seperti nyaman, dan seperti ingin memiliki itu artinya kau sedang merasakan jatuh cinta."

"Perasaanmu lembut akan keluar saat kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

"Ya kurang lebih seperti itu." Jelasnya.

"Lalu apakah kau merasakan hal itu padaku?" Tanyaku.

Gadis ini tertegun dengan pertanyaanku. Wajahnya terlihat gugup.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban darinya.

"Aku merasakan itu semua. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Bahkan seperti adrenalin untukku."

"Debaran, nyaman, dan rasa ingin memiliki. Semua itu aku rasakan saat berhadapan denganmu Byun Baekhyun."

"Apakah ini bisa dikatakan jika aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

 **Author POV**

 _Knock knock~_

Seseorang telah mengetuk pintu markas membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Bahkan Chanyeol tak menyangka jika markasnya dapat di temukan.

"Apakah itu bossmu?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Jika dia kesini, dia akan menghubungiku terlebih dahulu."

"Sepertinya tempat ini sudah tak aman. Tunggu disini jangan keluar!" Pinta Chanyeol segera melangkah menuju pintu.

Sebelum namja ini membuka, ia mengintip dari sisi jendela untuk melihat siapa tamu diluar sana.

"Dua polisi itu? Dan..."

Aku mempertajam pandanganku ketika mendapati seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih memakai kacamata.

"Sehun? Namja penguntit itu?"

"Mau apa mereka kesini?"

"Ah sepertinya ancaman itu telah berhasil."

Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Agen kepolisian datang! Dan Sehun salah satunya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Jjinja?" Kejut Baekhyun.

"Tanganmu harus ku ikat lagi. Dan mulutmu harus ku tutup dengan lakban hitam ini."

Namja ini segera mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menutup mulutnya dengan lakban.

"Duduklah diam disini." Pinta Chanyeol saat Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi.

Selesai dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bersiap untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Pintu itu berhasil Chanyeol buka.

"Woah siapa ini yang datang?" Seru Chanyeol dengan tawa liciknya di hadapan Sehun, Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Serahkan gadis sandraanmu!" Pinta Jongdae.

"Aigoo...tamu macam apa kalian ini?"

"Dimana gadis itu?" Tanya Minseok.

"Sedang bersantai. Tenanglah..."

"Lepaskan dia. Dan kau akan dapatkan berkas ini." Ucap Sehun menghadapkan sebuah map coklat yang berisikan berkas.

"Sudah ku duga kau adalah mata-mata dari agen kepolisian!"

"Dan kalian mengikutiku saat di Bali."

Chanyeol adalah mafioso yang terkenal dengan kepintaran dan kelicikannya. Maka dari itu agen polisi akan melakukan rencana sebaik mungkin untuk melumpuhkannya.

"Kami datang kesini untuk membawa berkas yang kau inginkan. Dan sesuai perjanjian, berkas ini jadi milikmu lalu bebaskan gadis itu." Ucap Jongdae.

"Baiklah tunggu aku akan bawa gadis itu." Chanyeol kembali pada Baekhyun yang masih terikat.

Perasaan Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar tidak enak dan sangat khawatir.

"Apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah kau tidak akan lepas dariku." Bisik Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun menuju ketiga tamu tersebut.

Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terikat dan mulut yang tertutup lakban. Juga sebuah plester yang merekat pada pipi kanannya.

"Kau melukainya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ini hanya ketidak sengajaan."

"Lepaskan dia." Pinta Minseok.

"Serahkan berkas itu."

"Ok dalam hitungan ketiga aku akan serahkan berkas ini dan kau pun serahkan Baekhyun pada kami." Ujar Sehun.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya bersiap untuk meraih berkas yang ada di hadapannya.

Jongdae pun mulai menghitung.

"Hana..."

"Dul..."

"Set..."

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling mengulurkan tangan. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendapati berkas itu. Dan ketika Minseok ingin meraih Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik kuat Baekhyun kembali dalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih untuk berkasnya dan kehadiran kalian disini. Silahkan pergi.." Seru Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Serahkan gadis itu Park Chanyeol!" Gertak Sehun.

"Kau sudah memberi kesepakatan tentang ini. Kau sudah mendapati berkas itu, jadi serahkan Baekhyun pada kami!" Sambung Jongdae.

"Aku masih membutuhkannya. Pergilah atau kalian tidak akan bisa pulang!" Ancam Chanyeol.

Dengan keberanian Sehun mencoba untuk mengambil Baekhyun dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau berani menantangku?!" Gertak Chanyeol melemparkan berkas itu sembarang lalu mencengkram tangan Sehun yang mencoba meraih Baekhyun.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya!" Timpal Chanyeol penuh penakanan.

"Berkas sudah di tanganmu, jadi lepaskan dia darimu!" Balas Sehun.

Tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari Baekhyun. Namja ini tak sungkan untuk menyerang Sehun. Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam wajah Sehun. Jongdae pun tak tinggal diam, dia membantu Sehun untuk melawan Chanyeol.

Melihat keadaan seperti ini Minseok langsung meraih Baekhyun.

"Bawa gadis itu ke mobil!" Pinta Jongdae.

Melihat Baekhyun berhasil di bawa oleh polisi wanita itu, Chanyeol mencoba menyerang Sehun dan Jongdae hingga keduanya terjatuh kelantai. Dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari mengejar Minseok yang membawa Baekhyun.

Belum sempat masuk ke mobil Minseok sudah di halangi oleh Chanyeol yang menodong pisau.

"Serahkan gadis itu! Kau hanya polisi wanita yang sudah pasti lemah. Jangan bahayakan dirimu, jadi serahkan Baekhyun jika ingin selamat!"

Bugh!

Sebuah tendangan berhasil menjatuhkan Chanyeol dan pisau itu.

Ya, Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri kembali.

Kedua namja itu melanjutkan aksi penyerangan. Chanyeol kembali meraih pisau itu dan bersiap untuk merobek kulit mulus namja putih itu.

Baekhyun sudah di amankan oleh Jongdae dan Minseok di dalam mobil. Melihat kedua namja itu berkelahi, Baekhyun benar-benar khawatir dan takut.

"Tenanglah kau sudah aman!" Ucap Minseok menenangkan Baekhyun.

Perkelahian semakin membuat tegang. Bahkan Chanyeol benar-benar mengarahkan pisau itu pada Sehun.

 _Syap!_

Pisau itu berhasil menusuk tubuh dari salah satu namja itu. Posisi mereka menutupi penglihatan para saksi.

"Apakah Sehun tertusuk?!" Kejut Minseok.

"Kau tunggu di dalam, aku akan menghampirinya." Ujar Jongdae segera keluar.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar hebat karena rasa takutnya melihat kejadian ini.

Tepat saat Jongdae mendekati kedua namja itu, tubuh yang tertusuk lemah dan terjatuh.

Beberapa pasang mata cukup terkejut melihat pisau itu yang menancap tepat di bagian perut kiri.

Baekhyun seperti kehilangan oksigen ketika melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini. Terlihat jelas kalau pisau itu benar-benar menembus perut namja itu.

Chanyeol.

Ya, pisau itu menusuk bagian perut Chanyeol. Sehun berhasil membalikkan posisi pisau itu hingga Chanyeol merasakan senjatanya sendiri.

'C-chanyeol!" Batin Baekhyun sangat terkejut.

 **TBC~**


	14. Chap 14

**Author POV**

Tubuh Chanyeol terbaring lemah dengan bantuan selang infus dan oksigen.

Ya, saat ini Chanyeol berada di rumah sakit untuk mendapat perawatan. Namja itu belum sadarkan diri akibat tusukan pisau pada bagian perutnya.

Sebuah operasi kecil telah dilakukan dokter padanya. Beberapa polisi keamanan menjaga ruang inap Chanyeol yang belum siuman.

Sedangkan Baekhyun berada di kantor polisi untuk introgasi dalam penyelidikan masalah ini. Jongdae bertanya, Minseok mencatat dan Sehun mendampingi mereka semua.

"Mmm...apakah Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Namja itu hanya tertusuk bagian perut bagian kiri. Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi dokter sudah mengatasinya. Kami hanya tinggal menunggunya siuman." Jelas Sehun.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan selama kau di sandra oleh mafia itu?" Pinta Jongdae.

"Cerita apa?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung.

"Apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol selama kau di sandra?" Tanya Jongdae.

"..." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

'Tidak mungkin aku ceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Kebanyakan aib yang harus di ceritakan.' Batin Baekhyun.

"Jangan takut, kau akan aman bersama kami." Ucap Minseok tersenyum lembut.

"Apakah namja itu selalu berbuat kekerasan padamu?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Mmm...dia akan menjadi keras ketika dalam mood yang tidak baik."

"Bisakah kau jujur padaku? Tanda kemerahan yang kau bilang hanya sebuah alergi, apakah benar itu kemerahan dari alergi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ye?"

"Minseok nuna, bisakah kau periksa Baekhyun di dalam ruangan untuk memastikan?" Pinta Sehun.

Minseok segera menuntun Baekhyun menuju sebuah ruangan untuk memeriksa tubuh Baekhyun.

Walau malu, namun Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak untuk pemeriksaan ini. Minseok melihat dengan jelas beberapa bagian tubuh Baekhyun terdapat tanda kemerahan bahkan sudah keunguan.

"Jika ini alergi, seharusnya sudah hilang. Bahkan ini sudah keunguan." Pikir Minseok.

"Apa yang dia perbuat padamu?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan takut Baek, kau aman disini. Tidak ada ancaman apapun."

"Mmm...Chanyeol melakukan itu padaku."

"Dia melakukan pemerkosaan padamu?!" Kejut Minseok yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Oh my...seharusnya kami bertindak lebih cepat. Mianhae..." Lanjut Minseok.

Selesai pemeriksaan, keduanya kembali menghampiri Jongdae dan Sehun. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara tatapan Jongdae dan Sehun tertuju pada Minseok.

"Sehun-ah dugaanmu benar." Ucap Minseok.

Mendapat jawaban itu, Sehun beralih melihat Baekhyun yang duduk menunduk. Punggung gadis ini bergetar.

"Apakah dia melakukannya hanya sekali?" Tanya Jongdae.

Mengetahui Baekhyun menangis dalam diam, Sehun mendekatinya lalu bersimpuh pada gadis itu. Di dekapnya bahu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

Kedua mata sipit itu sudah sembab dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Maafkan kami karena keterlambatan kerja. Jika kau belum siap untuk bercerita pada kami, kau bisa tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Sehun menatap manik gadis itu.

"Sehun benar. Kau bisa kembali pulang. Introgasi ini bisa kita lanjutkan di hari berikutnya." Sambung Jongdae.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu Baek. Ibumu sudah menunggumu pulang. Dia pasti merindukanmu." Ucap Minseok.

"Mmm...bisakah aku ke rumah sakit tempat rawat mafia itu?" Pinta Baekhyun.

Kedua polisi ini dan Sehun saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Sehun.

"Gomapta..." Balas Baekhyun.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di rumah sakit, Baekhyun bisa lihat ada 4 orang polisi yang menjaga ruang rawat Chanyeol.

Dengan di dampingi Sehun, gadis dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat tersebut.

"Bisakah hanya aku yang masuk ke dalam?" Pinta Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jangan khawatir, dia belum sadarkan diri bukan? Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaannya saja."

"Baiklah akan ku tunggu di luar."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul pada Sehun lalu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Langkah Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah. Dia tak percaya jika melihat sosok namja yang selalu memperlihatkan dirinya yang kuat sekarang terbaring lemah seperti ini.

Suara detektor detak jantung terus berbunyi dalam ruangan sunyi ini.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bertindak seperti itu Chan."

"Kau membahayakan orang lain dan berujung membahayakan dirimu."

"Kenapa kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Apakah diriku lebih penting darimu? Seharusnya kau serahkan saja aku pada mereka dengan begitu kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini."

"Dan..."

"Mereka sudah mengetahui tentang dirimu yang melakukan hubungan intim itu. Mereka menganggapmu kalau kau telah berbuat pemerkosaan padaku."

"Diluar sana banyak polisi yang menjagamu. Sepertinya akan ada persidangan."

 _'Aku merasakan itu semua. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Bahkan seperti adrenalin untukku.'_

 _'Debaran, nyaman, dan rasa ingin memiliki. Semua itu aku rasakan saat berhadapan denganmu Byun Baekhyun.'_

 _'Apakah ini bisa dikatakan jika aku jatuh cinta padamu?'_

Semua perkataan Chanyeol terlintas dibenak Baekhyun. Perkataan yang membuat gadis itu merasa berdebar. Dia merasa khawatir, takut, tapi senang dengan semua perkataan Chanyeol padanya.

Tangan mungil itu meraih punggung telapak tangan besar namja itu lalu mendekapnya perlahan.

"Jika aku bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih baik, jatuh cintalah padaku."

"Walau kau terlihat seperti monster, tetap saja kau adalah manusia biasa. Manusia yang pasti akan mempunyai perasaan tersembunyi yang sulit diartikan oleh orang sepertimu."

"Sekejam apapun dirimu, kau akan merasakan jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

"Aku berharap ketika kau terbangun, kau bukanlah sosok yang menyeramkan. Kau sosok namja yang menutupi perasaanmu sendiri."

"Apapun yang akan terjadi, akan ku pastikan hukumanmu tidak berat. Karena bagaimana pun juga, kau selalu melindungiku."

"Cepatlah bangun! Dan temui kembali anak anjingmu ini."

Selesai berceloteh, Baekhyun segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

Sehun mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumahnya.

Ketika mereka berada di basement rumah sakit, ada beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam mendekati.

Mengetahui situasi ini, Sehun menyembunyikan Baekhyun dibalik punggungnya.

"Tenanglah kau akan aman." Bisik Sehun.

"Mau apa mereka?" Pikir Baekhyun.

Salah satu dari mereka menarik Sehun dan membawanya ditengah perkumpulan namja seram itu.

Ada 8 orang yang membuat lingkaran dan Sehun berada di tengahnya.

 _Bugh!_

Mereka menyerang Sehun dengan melemparkan namja itu untuk berpindah tangan ke temannya. Pukulan bahkan tendangan yang di dapat oleh Sehun tanpa ampun.

"Yak! Hentikan!!" Gertak Baekhyun.

Tubuh Sehun terus tersungkur lemah karena penyerangan itu. Wajahnya bahkan sudah lebam dan berdarah.

Merasa sudah cukup, sekumpulan namja itu segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!" Baekhyun langsung mendekati Sehun yang terluka.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya mereka adalah suruhan seseorang." Pikir Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kita minta dokter mengobatimu." Ujar Baekhyun mencoba membantu Sehun untuk berdiri.

 **TBC~**


	15. Chap 15

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Karena penyerangan tanpa ampun itu membuat Sehun harus menginap semalam di rumah sakit ini. Aku pun menemaninya disini karena Sehun tidak mengizinkan ku untuk pulang. Namja ini takut jika terjadi sesuatu padaku di luar sana.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat beberapa orang itu." Pikirku.

"Apakah kau pernah bertemu mereka sebelumnya?" Tanyanya yang terbaring.

"..." Sejenak aku berpikir untuk mengingat.

"Ahh...salah satu dari mereka adalah bodyguard godfather."

"Godfather?"

"Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia seperti pemimpinan dari agen mafia."

"Apakah Chanyeol menceritakan beberapa hal padamu?"

"Aku selalu bertanya padanya hingga membuatnya sedikit bercerita."

"Apa saja yang dia ceritakan?"

"Seseorang yang berkuasa dapat menjadikan orang lain sebagai bonekanya. Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang dia ucapkan."

"Karena disini hanya ada kau dan aku, berceritalah apa saja yang terjadi pada kalian. Anggap saja kau sedang mencurahkan hatimu pada seorang teman."

Aku terdiam sejenak menatapnya yang meyakiniku.

"Chanyeol sudah bekerja pada godfather itu selama 4 tahun. Dia selalu menjalankan perintah orang itu. Bahkan dia rela di penjara untuk melindungi bossnya itu."

"Berkas itu apakah berisi nama Chanyeol?" Tanyaku.

"Berkas itu adalah beberapa bukti kriminal yang di lakukan para mafia. Namun nama Chanyeol banyak yang tertera di berkas itu."

"Apakah yang kau maksud godfather itu Suho?" Tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Di berkas pun terdapat nama pimpinan mafia."

"Ya pimpinan Chanyeol adalah Suho."

"Dan sebenarnya saat kita bertemu di villa, Chanyeol sedang menjalankan tugas untuk mengambil barang pada bandar narkoba yang di bunuhnya."

"Ya aku melihat kejadian itu tanpa sepengetahuan kalian."

"Omo...jadi benar kau detektif?"

"Aku detektif yang sudah di percayakan oleh agen kepolisian."

"Mmm...soal pemerkosaan itu. Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya bersalah."

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia melakukan itu karena menurutnya tindakan tersebut benar. Chanyeol telah di ancam oleh bandar narkoba itu."

"Di ancam?"

"Bandar narkoba itu meminta Chanyeol untuk menyerahkan diriku padanya. Lalu aku akan di jual ke luar negeri."

"Lalu kenapa berujung dengan pemerkosaan?"

"Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk menolaknya. Lalu dia diminta untuk memilih kesepakatan. Orang itu meminta Chanyeol untuk melakukan sex dan merekamnya."

"Ketika Chanyeol sudah menuruti permintaannya, orang itu tetap ingin menculikku dari Chanyeol. Hingga berujung tewasnya bandar narkoba itu karena emosi Chanyeol yang mencoba melindungiku."

"Kenapa dia mempertahankanmu? Karena jika secara logika, seorang mafioso akan melakukan apapun agar mendapatkan uang dan kepuasan. Dia tidak memperdulikan nasib korban." Pikir Sehun.

"Dan saat kami memberinya berkas itu, dia tetap tidak ingin melepaskanmu pada kami." Lanjutnya.

"Mmm...bisakah kalian meringankan hukumannya? Aku memang seorang gadis yang di sandranya. Tapi sejujurnya dia melakukan perlindungan padaku."

"Saat di billiard bar lalu, walaupun kau lebih dulu menolongku tapi dia pun datang untuk melindungiku ketika dirinya sedang sibuk bermain."

"Dan luka di pipiku ini karena ulahku sendiri. Sebelumnya dia memintaku untuk tidak bergerak karena posisi Chanyeol sedang mengarahkan pisau pada wajahku."

"Foto-foto yang kalian dapatkan untuk mengancam itu hanya rencana Suho agar kalian cepat memberi berkas itu."

"Kau ingin hukuman Chanyeol di ringankan karena itu semua?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mmm...bagaimanapun juga aku akan selalu berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menolong atau melindungiku."

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Namja ini mengeluarkan smartphonenya. Ku lihat dia sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Jongdae hyung, aku masih di rumah sakit karena harus menginap semalam."

 _'Wae?'_

"Aku mendapat serangan dari anak buah Suho. Sepertinya dia marah karena aku telah melukai Chanyeol."

 _'MWO? BAGAIMANA KEADAANMU SEKARANG?'_

Sehun langsung menjauhkan benda itu dari wajahnya. Bahkan aku pun ikut terkejut dengan pekikan suara polisi itu. Sepertinya suaranya memang sangat keras bahkan aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku hanya luka sedikt. Dan Baekhyun disini. Aku tidak mengizinkannya pulang sendiri."

 _'Arraseo!'_

"Hyung tolong siapkan seorang pengacara untuk sidang nanti. Dan minta pengacara itu untuk datang ke kantor. Aku dan Baekhyun akan kesana besok."

 _'Nde! istirahatlah~'_

"Baiklah aku akan istirahat.."

Pembicaraan telepon itu berakhir. Aku hanya terdiam saat namja ini menatapku dengan senyum simpul.

"Tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat lebih. Besok kita akan pergi ke kantor polisi lagi." Ujarnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu melangkah menuju sofa ruangan ini.

'Ku harap persidangan nanti akan datang keadilan.'

 **Park Chanyeol POV**

Aku membuka kedua mataku yang berat. Ku dapati sebuah ruangan yang asing. Saat melihat infusan merekat pada tanganku, sudah bisa di tebak kalau aku berada di rumah sakit.

Ketika aku ingin beranjak dari tidur, seseorang menghentikanku.

"Jangan banyak bergerak!" Timpal seseorang yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendekatiku dengan seseorang yang sangat ingin sekali ku lenyapnya dari muka bumi ini.

Ya, gadis itu datang bersama Sehun. Tapi pandanganku teralihkan pada perut Baekhyun yang membesar.

"Kau hamil?" Tanyaku.

"Kau sudah membuatnya hamil. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi ayah dari anak ini." Ucap Sehun.

"Sehun yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk ini." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Aku yang membuatmu hamil, seharusnya aku yang bertanggung jawab!"

"Anak ini tidak boleh mempunyai ayah sepertimu. Tenanglah, aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk calon anak ini." Sehun mengusap lembut perut Baekhyun.

Melihat pemandangan itu membuatku tak tahan hingga mencabut selang infus dan beranjak dari tidur agar bisa menghabisi namja itu sekarang juga.

"Argghh!" Erangku yang baru saja berdiri.

"C-chan..." Baekhyun terlihat terkejut ketika melihat perban perutku yang berdarah.

Rasa ngilu ini membuatku kesakitan hingga semua pandanganku kabur.

Gelap.

"Baek~"

Kedua mataku terbuka sempurna memandang langit-langit.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Suho yang duduk di sampingku.

Aku terdiam mencerna semua yang terjadi padaku.

"Gwaenchana? Sebelum kau sadar kau terus memanggil nama seseorang."

'Yang tadi hanya mimpi? Ahh bagus kalau begitu.'

"Kau tau? Aku sudah membalas penyerangan pada pemuda yang melukaimu."

"Dimana gadis sandraan ku?" Tanyaku.

"Dia sudah di amankan agen kepolisian. Dan kau tau? Mereka membuat berkas palsu yang diberikan kepadamu."

"Di luar ruangan ini terdapat beberapa polisi yang menjagamu. Sepertinya akan dilakukan persidangan."

"Persidangan?"

"Tenanglah aku akan siapkan pengacara untukmu."

"Kapan akan di mulai sidang?"

"Mereka menunggu keadaanmu membaik."

"Bisakah kau ambil gadis itu dari tangan mereka?"

"Kenapa kau memikirkan gadis itu? Biarkan dia. Sekarang kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu pada sidang nanti."

"Aku sudah bekerja dengan keras untukmu selama 4 tahun ini. Apapun yang kau perintahkan tidak pernah ku tolak. Jadi bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Aku ingin gadis itu kembali padaku. Dia tidak bisa lepas begitu saja padaku. Lagi pula dia pasti akan mengandung anak dariku."

"Mwo? Kau--"

"Ya aku melakukan itu untuk senjataku agar mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena mau tak mau mereka pasti akan menyetujui kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Kau menyukai gadis itu?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku pun pasti menginginkan hidup bersama pasangan hidupku dan membangun keluarga."

"Baiklah aku akan usahakan gadis itu akan kembali padamu dan mereka yang akan menyerahkannya."

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah dan kumpulan semua tenagamu." Ujar Suho.

Pria itu pun pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang rawat ini.

 _'Jika aku bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih baik, jatuh cintalah padaku.'_

' _Sekejam apapun dirimu, kau akan merasakan jatuh cinta pada seseorang.'_

 _'Aku berharap ketika kau terbangun, kau bukanlah sosok yang menyeramkan. Kau sosok namja yang menutupi perasaanmu sendiri.'_

' _Cepatlah bangun! Dan temui kembali anak anjingmu ini.'_

Suara Baekhyun telintas dibenakku. Entah itu mimpi atau tidak, tapi semua ucapan itu benar-benar seperti nyata.

"Aku akan membawaku kembali dalam dekapanku Byun Baekhyun!"

 **TBC~**


	16. Chap 16

**Author POV**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi. Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia merasa tidak bisa tertidur lelap karena rasa gelisah dan khawatir. Gadis ini melihat Sehun yang tertidur lelap.

Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan si detektif itu.

Suasana rumah sakit sangatlah sepi. Bahkan gadis ini merasa seperti di film horor yang membuatnya takut.

Langkahnya menuju ke ruang rawat Chanyeol. Terlihat polisi penjaga yang ada yang tertidur dan ada yang menahan kantuknya.

"Bisakah aku masuk? Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaannya." Pinta Baekhyun pada penjaga tersebut.

Senyum Baekhyun terangkat ketika dia diperbolehkan untuk masuk.

Merasa ruangan ini sedikit dingin, Baekhyun menyalakan penghangat ruangan lalu menarik selimut hingga perbatasan dada bidang milik Chanyeol yang tertidur.

"Apa kau tidur sangat nyenyak? Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena entah kenapa selalu memikirkan keadaanmu."

"Ini sudah kedua kali aku melihat hal seperti ini. Namun saat itu kau yang melukai bahkan membunuh orang lain. Dan sekarang kau yang terluka dengan senjatamu sendiri."

Baekhyun duduk lalu melipat kedua tangannya untuk memapahkan kepalanya pada sisi ranjang Chanyeol. Wajahnya menghadap pada namja itu. Hingga kedua matanya perlahan terpejam.

Kedua mata besar milik Chanyeol terbuka tepat beberapa menit saat Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Sebenarnya namja ini mendengar semua ucapan Baekhyun. Setiap kali mendengar suara Baekhyun disaat tertidur, ia merasa semuanya hanya mimpi.

Namun untuk kali ini Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun tertidur duduk di sampingnya.

'Apakah dia datang kesini sebelumnya? Karena aku selalu mendengar suaranya setiap aku tidur.' Pikir Chanyeol.

Tangan yang terdapat selang infus itu mencoba untuk meraih wajah Baekhyun.

Di dekapnya wajah itu dan mengusapnya lembut. Merasa sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya, Baekhyun langsung terjaga. Gadis ini sedikit terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang terbangun.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Kejut Baekhyun kembali duduk tegap.

"Aku sudah sadar malam tadi."

"Apakah aku menganggumu hingga membuat tidurmu terjaga?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Selama disini, aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu. Apakah sekarang aku bermimpi lagi?"

"Ani! Kau tidak bermimpi Chan. Aku disini untuk memastikan keadaanmu."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aisshh seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu!"

"Dalam mimpiku, kau benar-benar terlepas dariku. Kau pergi dariku. Bahkan kau tidak ingin aku bersamamu--" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk di genggamnya.

"Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit terkutuk ini, ku pastikan aku akan membawamu kembali padaku."

"Kau akan melakukan sidang nanti."

"Ya aku tau. Suho sudah memberitahuku."

"Dia menemuimu?"

"Semalam dia kesini tepat saat aku baru siuman."

"Mmm...aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku harus kembali."

"Setengah jam saja. Temani aku setengah jam disini. Setelah itu kau bisa pergi." Chanyeol masih belum mau melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Jeongmal bogoshipeo..." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun pun menuruti permintaannya.

Chanyeol sudah kembali tertidur. Perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan tangan namja itu darinya.

"Istirahatlah yang banyak. Tubuhmu sangat membutuhkan istirahat lebih."

Gadis ini pun keluar dari ruangan lalu kembali pada ruangan Sehun.

Ketika tiba di ruangan Sehun, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat Sehun terbangun dan memandangnya.

"Kau darimana?"

"Mmm...perutku lapar, aku keluar sebentar mencari makanan. Tapi tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke kantor. Lagi pula ini sudah jam 6 pagi. Kita bisa beli makanan di luar." Seru Sehun beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Kau sudah membaik?"

"Luka ini tidak berat. Hanya lebam saja jadi aku baik-baik saja."

"Kita pulang ke rumahku terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kita ke kantor. Mungkin kau akan mendapat sarapan dari eomma ku."

"Baiklah! Kkaja..."

 _Skip time_

Selesai dari rumah Baekhyun, mereka segera menuju kantor polisi dengan keadaan perut kenyang.

Tiba di kantor, mereka belum mendapati Jongdae dan Minseok di ruangan.

"Eomma mu sangat senang hingga membuatkan makanan begitu banyak untukku." Kekeh Sehun.

"Itu sebagai tanda terima kasih padamu."

"Jika ku ceritakan pada hyung dan nuna pasti mereka akan iri."

"Omo...haruskah eomma ku membuatkan makanan untuk kalian semua?"

"Woah lihat siapa yang sudah datang sepagi ini..." Seru Minseok datang bersama Jongdae.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongdae pada Sehun.

"Omo...lihatlah wajah tampanmu jadi babak belur seperti ini." Sambung Minseok.

"Beruntung tulangku tidak ada yang patah." Balas Sehun.

"Kalian sudah makan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Sangat kenyang! Eomma Baekhyun membuatkan ku makanan banyak karena telah membuat putrinya kembali pulang." Seru Sehun.

"Aisshh kau memakannya sendiri tanpa mengajak kami!" Timpal Minseok.

"Aku akan meminta eomma untuk memasakannya lagi untuk kalian."

"Tidak perlu Baek! Abaikan polisi gendut ini." Ucap Jongdae menjitak pelan Minseok.

"Yak aku tidak gendut!"

"Aigoo...ini masih pagi dilarang untuk ber-lovely dovey!" Sindir Sehun.

"Ah ya, kami sudah mendapat pengacaranya." Seru Jongdae.

"Pengacara ini teliti dan rapih dalam bekerja. Dia pun tak kalah pintar denganmu." Sambung Minseok.

"Apakah dia seorang namja tampan sepertiku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ckck aku ingin sekali menolak kata tampan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, faktanya kau memang tampan! Sekalipun kau terluka seperti ini." Gerutu Minseok.

"Dia seorang wanita. Sepertinya dia akan datang beberapa menit lagi." Lanjut Jongdae.

"Kau yakin mengambil pengacara seorang wanita?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tenanglah dia cukup tegas dan sudah terbukti cara kerjanya yang bagus pada sidang lainnyan" Jawab Jongdae.

"Mau dia pria atau wanita, yang terpenting adalah melakukan hukum keadilan." Ucap Minseok.

"Annyeong haseyo~" Seru seseorang datang membuat mereka semua menoleh.

Sosok wanita bertubuh mungil, bermata bulat, dan dengan senyum manisnya membuat mereka memperhatikan tamu yang datang ini.

"Do Kyungsoo?!" Kejut Baekhyun membuat si pemilik nama ikut terkejut.

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?!"

"Eoh? Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Minseok.

"Dia Kyungsoo teman kecilku saat aku belum pindah rumah." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Omo...sudah lama kita tidak bertemu! Bisakah aku memelukmu?" Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja! Kemarilah..." Seru Baekhyun.

Kedua gadis itu saling berpelukan melepas rindu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kebetulan sekali! Kau akan menjadi pengacara untuk temanmu ini." Ucap Sehun.

"Mwo? Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali.

"Jika pengacaranya adalah dirimu, aku akan sangat berharap kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik Kyung." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah ayo kita segera diskusikan." Ujar Jongdae.

Mereka pun segera duduk bersama merancang sesuatu untuk sidang nanti.

 **TBC~**


	17. Chap 17

**Park Chanyeol POV**

Aku kembali terjaga dari tidurku. Tidak ada sosok gadis yang duduk di sampingku lagi. Dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

Tanpa ragu, aku beranjak dari tidur lalu membuka selang infus dan oksigen dari tubuhku. Ada rasa ngilu pada bagian perutku. Tapi aku mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit ini.

"Jika aku keluar lewat pintu, disana banyak penjagaan."

Beruntung ketika aku lihat kearah jendela, ruang rawatku berada di lantai dasar. Ya, aku bisa keluar dari jendela ini.

Perlahan aku membuka jendela dan mencoba keluar tanpa ketahuan orang luar.

"Arggh!" Aku sedikit mengerang menahan rasa sakit pada bagian perutku.

Aku berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Dengan penampilanku masih mengenakan baju pasien, aku tidak pedulikan ini. Kakiku terus melangkah menjauh dari rumah sakit.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Aku harus mencarinya!"

 **Author POV**

Ketika suster masuk ke ruang rawat Chanyeol, namja itu sudah tak ada. Polisi penjaga pun memeriksa seisi ruangan yang kosong ini.

Diantara mereka pun menghubungi Jongdae untuk melapor kalau mafia itu telah melarikan diri.

Dengan cepat, pihak kepolisian mulai mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang belum sepenuhnya membaik.

"Mafia itu benar-benar tidak takut mati. Bahkan dalam keadaanya seperti itu, dia tak ragu untuk melarikan diri." Gerutu Minseok.

"Aku sudah meminta polisi sana untuk mencarinya. Mungkin dia belum jauh dari rumah sakit." Ucap Jongdae.

"Sebaiknya minta Sehun untuk mencari. Bukankah dia pintar dalam hal pencarian?" Usul Minseok.

"Kau yakin? Anak itu masih dalam kondisi terluka."

"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak bisa di temukan? Karena dia sangat cerdik."

"Tenanglah dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu, dia tidak bisa melakukan lebih."

Sudah cukup lama Chanyeol berjalan tanpa tujuan. Bahkan saat ini salju turun cukup lebat. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar kedinginan. Bibirnya kering dan pucat. Tangannya terus memegang bagian perut bekas operasian.

Namja ini terhenti pada lorong kecil saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Ketika mendengar suara sirene polisi, Chanyeol segera bersembunyi pada lorong kecil tersebut. Dia terduduk lemah bersandar pada dinding.

"Seorang Park Chanyeol tidak boleh lemah!" Gumamnya bergetar dan menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi.

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

Dengan rasa khawatir aku melangkah gusar sepanjang jalan mencari sosok Chanyeol yang melarikan diri dari rumah sakit.

 _'Pasien itu sedang di cari polisi karena melarikan diri.'_

Penjelasan suster terus terbayang pada pikiranku.

Bahkan di markas pun dia tak ada.

"Park Chanyeol bodoh! Kenapa dia melarikan diri disaat keadaannya belum benar-benar membaik?!"

"Kemana dia pergi?"

Udara hari ini sangat dingin. Sudah hampir dua jam aku mencarinya namun belum ku temukan.

Aku istirahat sejenak pada sebuah gang yang tak asing untukku.

"Eoh? Bukankah tempat ini ketika aku di culik Chanyeol?"

Perlahan langkahku menelusuri setiap lorong yang ku lewati.

Dejavu!

Langkahku terhenti dengan kedua mataku membulat sempurna ketika mendapati sosok namja yang meringkuk kedinginan.

"C-Chanyeol?" Kejutku segera mendekatinya.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Aku mendekap wajahnya yang sangat dingin.

"Kau sangat dingin Chan. Berlama di luar kau akan membeku--"

 _Deg!_

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memelukku erat. Sangat erat.

"Aku kembali menemukanmu. Jangan pergi lagi!" Ucapnya dengan lemah.

"..." Aku terdiam mendengar bisikannya.

"Aku benar-benar seperti orang gila jika kau tidak bersamaku."

"Sakit yang ku rasakan pada perutku ini tidak seberapa dari pada aku harus kehilanganmu Baek."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapnya lekat.

"Jangan bahayakan dirimu karenaku. Kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu, mungkin aku akan menyalahkan diriku."

"Kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Tubuhmu masih lemah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk terlihat kuat."

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menemaniku di rumah sakit."

"Jika tidak, aku tidak akan kembali kesana."

"Baiklah! Aku akan menemanimu. Aku akan terus menjengukmu."

"Sekarang ayo kembali ke rumah sakit." Pintaku mencoba untuk merangkulnya.

"Arrggh!" Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan saat dirinya kembali berdiri.

Dapat ku lihat perban itu berdarah bahkan tembus pada bajunya.

"Lukamu! Omo...eotteokhae?" Panikku.

"Tenanglah aku masih bisa menahannya. Aku akan kuat karena dirimu seperti obat untukku."

Aku menghentikan taxi yang lewat untuk membawa kami menuju rumah sakit.

 _Skip time_

Chanyeol sudah ditangani oleh dokter dan suster kembali.

Selama menunggu, aku menghubungi pihak kepolisian untuk melaporkan kalau Chanyeol sudah kembali ke ruang rawat.

"Bagaimana dok? Apakah tidak ada masalah dengan lukanya?" Tanyaku saat dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"Beruntung dia cepat di bawa kesini kembali. Karena jika terlambat, luka itu akan infeksi."

"Tubuhnya sekarang benar-benar lemah karena dia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menahan sakit dan cuaca dingin." Jelas dokter.

"Baiklah terima kasih sudah menanginya~!" Ucapku tersenyum.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan ketika dokter sudah mengizinkan ku.

Ku dapati Chanyeol yang tertidur tenang. Sepertinya namja ini di beri obat penenang.

"Melihatmu seperti ini aku tidak tega."

"Karena biasanya yang aku lihat adalah sosok Chanyeol yang terlalu kuat walau terluka."

"Sekarang kau harus terbaring lemah disini."

"Bukan hanya itu, setelah ini kau harus melakukan sidang oleh pihak kepolisian. Mungkin ini sangat berat untukmu."

 _Krek~_

Pintu terbuka dan ku dapati Sehun, Jongdae juga Minseok yang datang.

"Omo...kenapa bisa kau menemukannya?" Tanya Minseok.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Tubuhnya lebih lemah dari sebelumnya karena dia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menahan sakitnya ketika melarikan diri." Jelasku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau dia melarikan diri?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mmm...saat aku ingin menjenguknya, suster mengatakan kalau dia melarikan diri dan polisi sedang mencarinya."

"Bahkan polisi pun tak berhasil menemukannya." Pikir Jongdae.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya Baek." Tebak Sehun.

"Kenapa kau peduli dengan mafia sepertinya?" Tanya Minseok.

"Karena bagaimanapun dia selalu melindungiku walau posisiku adalah gadis sandraannya."

"Itulah yang kami pertanyakan juga. Kenapa seorang mafia sepertinya sangat peduli denganmu bahkan rela terluka." Lanjut Minseok.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kita akan mengganggu istirahat namja ini." Ujar Sehun.

"Baiklah aku dan Minseok akan kembali ke kantor. Hari ini Kyungsoo akan memintaku memberi berkas itu untuk di pahaminya." Jelas Jongdae.

"Titipkan salamku padanya..." Pintaku.

"Nde!" Balas Minseok.

Kedua polisi itu pun pergi. Sementara Sehun masih disini bersamaku.

"Sidang akan di tunda. Karena kondisi Chanyeol yang tak menentu." Ucap Sehun.

"Jika dia harus di penjara, berapa lama dia di sel tahanan?" Tanyaku.

"Tergantung berat atau tidaknya hukuman untuk namja ini. Jika terlalu banyak pelanggaran, mungkin hukumannya pun akan berat."

"Kalau aku mencabut hukuman untuknya, apakah dia akan mendapat hukuman ringan?"

"Mungkin. Tapi dia tetap bersalah karena pelanggaran lainnya."

"Kau yakin ingin mencabut hukuman untuknya?" Tanyanya.

"Dia memang telihat kejam. Bahkan licik. Tapi aku sebagai sandraannya tidak merasa dirinya kejam terhadapku."

"Dia tidak pernah berniat untuk melukaiku."

"Mafia ini menyukaimu. Atau mungkin dia mencintaimu hingga menimbulkan rasa sayang yang berlebih."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya.

"Jika aku simpulkan dari beberapa fakta, sepertinya dia jatuh hati padamu. Maka dari itu dia tidak ingin seseorang mengambil mu darinya."

"Itu terlihat seperti obsesi. Tapi menurutku dia terlalu nyaman dan ketergantungan dengan keberadaanmu."

"Dia ingin kau selalu bersamanya. Dan dia ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

"Sepertinya kau pun sadar untuk ini. Tapi kau terus menutupinya."

"Sebuah perasaan telah terbangun pada diri kalian masing-masing."

"Pada posisi Chanyeol, karena dia terlalu hidup di dunia kekerasan maka dia tidak begitu peka dengan perasaannya sendiri."

"Dan pada posisimu, kau masih bingung pada dirimu sendiri. Kau terlalu berpikir logis tanpa menggunakan perasaanmu yang ternyata memiliki perasaaan sama dengannya."

Sehun terus saja mengeluarkan pemikirannya membuat kedua polisi ini pun terdiam mendengarkannya.

"Walau aku seorang detektif, aku cukup paham untuk masalah ini. Dan masalah kalian terbilang cukup aneh."

"Tapi Baek, bagaimanapun nanti kalian harus siap menjalani hal yang terjadi pada kalian."

"Jika Chanyeol harus di tahan, maka kau harus relakan dia menjalani hukuman."

"Tapi aku yakin kau akan mengubah kehidupannya menjadi yang lebih baik."

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun saa Sehun terus bicara. Semua ucapannya sangat menamparku menyadarkan segalanya.

 **TBC~**


	18. Chap 18

**Author POV**

Sudah dua minggu Chanyeol berada di rumah sakit. Kali ini kondisinya sudah cukup baik. Bahkan dokter sudah memperbolehkannya untuk pulang.

Sayangnya Chanyeol harus di amankan pihak kepolisian. Mafia ini di bawa ke kantor kejaksaan untuk penyeledikan.

Terdapat Chanyeol, Jongdae, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo yang berada di ruang introgasi. Sedangkan Minseok dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memperhatikan dari balik kaca.

Chanyeol dengan tangan terborgol, duduk berhadapan dengan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Sehun hanya berdiri di samping Kyungsoo.

"Apakah lukamu masih sakit?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Apakah itu pertanyaan penting?" Balas Chanyeol.

"Aigoo...sangar sekali mafia ini." Sindir Kyungsoo.

"Mafioso Park Chanyeol, kau banyak melanggar aturan negara dan undang-undang. Berkas ini terdapat namamu pada beberapa kriminal."

"Kau sempat di penjara bukan? Tapi sayangnya pihak kepolisian menyesal telah membebaskanmu." Jelas Jongdae.

"Itu karena kalian terlalu lemah dengan uang. Uang memang memberikan segalanya bukan?" Balas Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Tapi dalam penyelidikan kali ini, kami akan bekerja secara teliti dan benar. Kau adalah mafia cerdik."

"Gamsahamnida."

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo melemparkan berkas ini di wajahnya yang membuat orang kesal jika melihat ekspresi wajahnya dan jawabannya.

"Kau sudah menyandra seorang gadis yang tidak mempunyai urusan apa-apa denganmu."

"Kau melakukan apa saja pada Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam saat mendapati pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau melakukan kekerasan padanya?" Tanya Jongdae kembali.

"Aku tidak melakukan kekerasan padanya."

"Kau selalu menarik tangannya dengan kasar." Sambung Sehun.

Pandangan Chanyeol menjadi tajam ketika Sehun mulai angkat bicara.

"Kalian bisa tanyakan padanya. Apakah aku melakukan kekerasan?"

"Kau melalukan pelecehan seksual pada Baekhyun bukan?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Kami sudah memeriksanya secara fisik. Banyak jejak kemerahan disana." Sambung Sehun.

"--ya aku melakukannya."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau menyandranya hanya untuk mengancam pihak kepolisian. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal keji itu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Bagi seorang penjahat seperti ku, berbuat kejahatan bisa dilakukan dengan cara apapun."

"Siapa nama pimpinanmu?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Suho adalah pimpinanmu bukan?" Lanjut Jongdae.

'sudah tau, kenapa dia masih bertanya? ckck..' Batin Chanyeol.

"Apakah semua kriminal yang kau perbuat karena perintahnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau memperkosa Baekhyun karena pimpinanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ani! Itu bukan karenanya." Bantah Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu? Apakah ada alasan lain?" Sambung Sehun.

"Karena Wu Yifan, bandar narkoba yang ku bunuh itu."

"Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Karena dia menginginkan Baekhyun untuk dijual ke luar negeri."

"Benarkah? Atau karena kau takut tidak mendapat barang narkoba itu. Kau rela mengabdi pada pimpinanmu hingga memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti itu." Pikir Sehun membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali memukulnya.

"Pengedaran narkoba, penyandraan, pemerkosaan, pencurian, perjudian, bahkan masih banyak kriminal yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau seberapa beratnya hukumanmu? Dari semua daftar mafia, kau paling terbanyak berbuat kriminal." Ucap Jongdae.

"Mungkin kau akan di tahan seumur hidup jika dilihat dari daftar perbuatanmu." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Sidang akan di lakukan seminggu lagi. Dan kami sudah memberitahu pada pimpinanmu. Persiapkan dirimu pada sidang nanti." Jelas Jongdae.

Introgasi telah selesai. Dua orang polisi penjaga membawa Chanyeol pada sel tahanan untuk sementara. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melihat ketika namja itu melewati pintu keluar.

"Oh my...mafia itu membuatku gemas!" Gerutu Kyungsoo ketika mereka keluar dari ruang introgasi.

"Begitulah seorang Park Chanyeol." Balas Jongdae.

"Dia sangat santai menjawab pertanyaanya. Tapi ekspresinya berubah ketika Sehun bertanya. Entahlah mungkin dia dendam dengan Sehun yang sudah berhasil melukainya." Pikir Minseok.

"Nde! aku setuju denganmu!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Dia akan di tahan seumur hidup?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jika tidak ada keringan untuknya maka penjara seumur hidup adalah hukumannya." Jawab Sehun.

"Ku harap kalian bisa menyelidiki kasus ini dengan teliti dan adil." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak hanya Chanyeol yang kami selidiki. Tapi Suho pun sedang kami selidiki. Karena setelah mendapat penjelasan darimu, pihak kepolisian langsung bertindak." Jelas Jongdae.

"Chanyeol tetap teguh untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal Suho pimpinannya." Pikir Sehun.

"Semoga kasus ini cepat selesai!" Harap Minseok.

 **Park Chanyeol POV**

Polisi penjaga membawaku keluar dari jeruji ini menuju tempat pertemuan tamu.

Ku lihat Baekhyun sudah duduk manis dengan sebuah bungkusan yang di bawanya.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku membawakan makan siang untukmu." Serunya membuka tempat bekal itu.

"Kenapa kau masih memperdulikan ku?" Tanyaku membuatnya menatapku.

"..." Gadis mungil ini terdiam menatapku.

"Aku sudah banyak membuatmu celaka. Bahkan aku sudah merusakmu. Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau kau sangat membenciku?"

Manik indah itu masih terus memandangku.

"Mereka mengatakan aku akan di hukum seumur hidup. Apakah takdir tidak menginzinkan diriku untuk bersamamu?"

"Kau benar Baek. Nasibku pasti akan berakhir pada sel tahanan. Dan kau akan terlepas dariku."

"Sidang belum di jalankan. Hukumanmu belum jelas. Berdoalah agar mereka memberimu keringanan."

"Keringanan? Bahkan terlalu banyak yang sudah ku perbuat secara kriminal."

"Aku akan mencabut tuntutanku atas pemerkosaan itu." Ucapnya membuatku sedikit tertegun.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada mereka."

"Kenapa kau cabut tuntunanmu? Kau rusak karenaku. Kau membenciku karena itu."

"Secara logika kau memang kejam karena melakukan hal itu padaku. Tapi disisi lain, kau lakukan itu karena berniat untuk melindungiku."

"Makanlah... kau terlihat kurus!" Ujarnya.

"Bisakah kau menyuapi untukku?" Pintaku.

"Aigoo...mafia ini memaksakan dirinya untuk bertingkah manja eoh?" Baekhyun langsung memberi suapan padaku.

Walau aku tidak nafsu untuk makan, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak suapan darinya.

"Baek..." Panggilku pelan.

"Ye?"

"Kau tau? Di mimpiku kau datang bersama Sehun. Kau sedang hamil calon anak dariku. Tapi kau tidak ingin aku bertanggung jawab untuk menjadi ayah dari anak itu."

"Sehun pun berkeinginan untuk menjadi ayah dari anak itu. Kau menjauh dariku dan meninggalkanku bersama Sehun."

"Apakah mimpi itu menjawab semuanya untuk kehidupan nyataku?"

"Jika mimpi menjadi nyata, sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin kau bersama namja lain. Tapi ketika melihat keadaanku seperti ini, mau tak mau aku harus merelakanmu dengan orang lain."

"Bagaimanapun calon anak itu membutuhkan sosok ayah."

"Sepertinya sampai kapan pun aku tidak bisa merasakan menjadi figur ayah."

 _Tes~_

Entah kenapa air mata ini terjun begitu saja. Sekarang aku semakin terlihat lemah di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Jika malaikat kecil itu jadi dan tumbuh di rahimmu hingga terlahir dengan sempurna, jangan pernah tunjukkan padanya kalau diriku adalah ayahnya."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia kecewa. Dia pasti akan kecewa dengan sosok sepertiku yang tak layak menjadi ayahnya."

"Jagalah dia dan didik dia menjadi orang yang baik sepertimu. Jadikan dia orang yang berhati lembut sepertimu."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mendekap wajahku lalu menghapus air mataku dengan pelan.

"Jangan membuatku ikut menangis disini. Jangan membuatku memandangmu iba."

"Kau adalah Park Chanyeol yang ku kenal dengan semangatnya menjalani hidup keras. Sosok yang tak pernah menunjukan kelemahannya pada orang lain." Ucapnya dengan kedua mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau rela melawan bahaya karena godfather itu. Kau memilih diriku daripada berkas itu. Sekarang jika aku memberimu pilihan, kau akan memilih godfather atau diriku?"

"..." Aku terdiam dengan pertanyaannya seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apakah pilihan itu sulit? Apakah keduanya penting bagimu?"

"Aku sudah cukup lama bekerja dengannya. Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai hyung."

"Kau pernah katakan kalau kau tidak mau seseorang mengambilku atau melukaiku. Jika Suho melukaiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku tidak tau kenapa dia bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Banyak yang mengatakan cinta itu membuat orang buta. Mungkin bisa saja Suho akan marah padaku karena kau terus memikirkanku daripada kerjamu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia tidak akan berbuat itu padamu. Karena aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku..."

"Kenapa denganmu?"

"..." Sepertinya aku tidak bisa katakan padanya.

"Aku mau kau lepaskan pekerjaanmu sebagai mafioso. Hiduplah dengan sehat dan benar. Hiduplah tanpa melukai orang lain dan dirimu sendiri."

"Waktu jenguk habis, bisakah aku memelukmu?" Pintaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung memelukku sebelum aku memeluknya.

Tangannya memelukku cukup erat. Baekhyun mengusap punggungku dengan lembut dan ini cukup memberiku ketenangan.

"Gomawo...! Terima kasih kau selalu melindungiku pada situasi berbahaya." Ucapnya.

Kedua tanganku membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Ku tenggelamkan wajahku pada bahunya.

'Maaf aku belum bisa mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu Baek.'

'Aku hanya merasa diriku tidak pantas mengatakan itu pada seseorang sepertimu.'

'Kau terlalu sempurna untukku. Mencintaimu membuatku berpikir berulang kali karena aku sadar aku ini tetap seorang Monster untukmu.'

'Jika waktu dapat ku mundurkan, aku tidak ingin menyandramu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini.'

'Kau lebih dari senjata yang melumpuhkanku.'

 **TBC~**


	19. Chap 19

**Author POV**

Waktu terus berputar hingga hari yang di tentukan datang. Ya, tepat hari ini akan dilakukan persidangan.

Ada hakim, jaksa, pengacara, saksi, korban, pelaku, bahkan beberapa orang yang menyaksikan persidangan ini.

Chanyeol duduk pada kursi sebagai sang pelaku. Baekhyun duduk pada kursi sebagai korban. Kyungsoo duduk pada kursi sebagai pengacara dari pihak Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun menjadi saksi. Jongdae dan Minseok duduk pada kursi belakang barisan Jaksa.

"Sidang akan berlangsung berapa kali?" Bisik Minseok pada Jongdae.

"Tergantung penyelesaiannya." Balas Jongdae.

Tak lama kemudian, pihak pembela Chanyeol tiba. Ya, Suho datang bersama namja mengenakan jas coklat yang tak lain adalah seorang pengacara.

'Mwo? Jadi pengacaranya dia? Kim Jongin?!' Kejut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Gadis ini tak menyangka harus melawan pengacara yang bernama Kim Jongin itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya terkejut seperti ini dengan lawan sidangnya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas Suho bersama pengacara itu. Kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada Baekhyun yang terduduk diam. Gadis itu pun membalas pandangannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sidang pun di mulai. Pintu ruangan di tutup selama persidangan berlangsung.

"Baiklah langsung saja kepada jaksa dan pengacara untuk memulai." Ucap hakim bernama Shin Shindong.

"Ini adalah persidangan untuk Park Chanyeol seorang mafioso yang telah melakukan banyak kriminal. Banyak bukti yang tertera pada berkas kepolisian. Dan sekarang ada seorang yang menjadi korban sandra. Silahkan kepada pembela korban angkat bicara." Ucap jaksa bernama Kim Heechul.

Kyungsoo pun berdiri tegap dan dengan percaya diri siap untuk menjelaskan beberapa perkara dalam masalah ini.

"Saya Do Kyungsoo pengacara dari Byun Baekhyun akan mengungkapkan beberapa perkara masalah ini."

"Park Chanyeol telah menyandra Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi korbannya. Dan dari penyelidikan kepolisian, menduga kalau Byun Baekhyun mendapat pelecehan seksual."

"Pada beberapa bagian tubuh korban terdapat bekas yang di lakukan tersangka."

"Maaf saya Kim Jongin pengacara dari Park Chanyeol." Jongin berdiri untuk membela pihaknya.

"Apakah yakin itu adalah perlakuan dari Park Chanyeol?" Tanyanya.

"Bahkan korban sendirilah yang mengatakannya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kita mempunyai saksi untuk ini. Silahkan kepada saksi untuk angkat bicara." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Sehun pun berdiri sebagai seorang saksi.

"Saya Oh Sehun adalah seorang detektif yang di perintahkan pihak kepolisian untuk masalah ini."

"Saya selalu mengikuti Park Chanyeol untuk memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya."

"Ketika saya bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun, ada sesuatu yang membuat saya merasa aneh pada tubuhnya. Terdapat bekas kemerahan."

"Namun saat itu Byun Baekhyun hanya mengatakan kalau itu adalah sebuah alergi."

"Dan ketika pihak kepolisian memeriksanya, bekas itu masih terlihat jelas bahkan berubah menjadi keunguan."

"Karena jika hanya sebuah alergi, seharusnya sudah hilang. Hingga pada akhirnya Byun Baekhyun mengakui kalau dirinya mendapat perlakuan seksual dari Park Chanyeol." Jelas Sehun.

"Bagaimana pihak dari Park Chanyeol? Apakah itu benar?" Tanya jaksa Heechul.

"Park Chanyeol melakukan itu karena ingin melindungi Byun Baekhyun. Karena dia mendapat ancaman dari seseorang untuk menjual Byun Baekhyun ke luar negeri."

"Park Chanyeol mencoba menolaknya. Orang itu membuat pilihan pada Park Chanyeol hingga ia harus melakukan tersebut." Jelas Jongin.

"Tapi haruskah dengan seperti itu? Park Chanyeol melindungi Byun Baekhyun dengan cara yang keji. Dan tetap saja itu melanggar hukum." Sanggah Kyungsoo.

"Karena pilihan hanya ada dua, Park Chanyeol terpaksa melakukanya. Itu artinya dia melakukan bukan dari keinginannya." Bela Jongin.

"Secara logis Park Chanyeol melindungi bukan karena kekhawatirannya pada Byun Baekhyun. Tapi dia takut jika pekerjaannya gagal untuk mendapatkan narkoba itu. Dan bisa dibuat kesimpulan, kalau dia berbuat itu semua karena pimpinannya." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Disana tidak ada pilihan antara pimpinan atau Byun Baekhyun. Pilihan itu hanyalah jual Byun Baekhyun, atau lakukan seks padanya." Sanggah Jongin.

Kyungsoo semakin dibuat geram oleh namja itu.

"Bukankah Park Chanyeol menemui seorang bandar narkoba? Lalu kenapa orang itu tau kalau Byun Baekhyun bersamanya? Padahal saat itu Byun Baekhyun berada dalam villa. Apa hubungannya narkoba dengan Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Villa tersebut milik Bandar narkoba itu. Dan terdapat cctv yang bisa dia lihat. Lalu dia meminta Park Chanyeol untuk menjual Byun Baekhyun padanya." Jawab Jongin.

"Jika tidak melakukan itu, narkoba yang dibelinya tidak akan ia terima bukan? Jadi kesimpulannya sama saja. Park Chanyeol memperlakukan Byun Baekhyun karena kepentingannya bukan karena rasa khawatirnya pada si korban." Balas Kyungsoo.

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali menyanggah karena sebenarnya dia memang khawatir pada Baekhyun. Bukan karena kepentingannya.

"Park Chanyeol, kau sudah melakukan pengedaran narkoba, pembunuhan, penyandraan, dan pelecahan seksual untuk tahun ini." Ucap jaksa Heechul.

"Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman berat karena tindakanmu. Kepada pak hakim saya jaksa menuntunnya penjara seumur hidup." Lanjut Heechul.

"Bisakah aku angkat bicara?" Pinta Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Silahkan.." Balas hakim Shindong.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun selaku korban dari Park Chanyeol."

"Masalah pelecehan seksual itu memang benar--"

"Awalnya aku sangat mengutuknya karena perbuatannya yang sangat tidak manusiawi."

"Tapi--" Sekilas Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"Beberapa perlindungan telah dilakukan olehnya."

"Aku memang korban sandraan. Tapi Park Chanyeol selalu mencoba melindungiku dari bahaya."

"Saat aku mendapat pelecehan di billiard bar oleh seorang ahjussi, Chanyeol menolongku. Walaupun awalnya yang menolongku adalah Sehun, tapi tak lama Chanyeol pun menolongku dan pergi dari tempat itu."

Seketika suasana hening. Dan mereka semua fokus mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Dan untuk pelecehan seksual, walau terlihat kejam tapi kalian pun harus lihat sisi lainnya. Mungkin kalau dia tidak melakukan hal itu, aku sudah di jual ke luar negeri dan mendapat pelecehan yang lebih disana."

"Ketika dia membunuh bandar narkoba itu pun ada alasan. Dia membunuh karena bandar narkoba itu menculikku dan melakukan penyerangan padanya dengan beberapa orang yang menggunakan senjata tajam. Saat itu Chanyeol tidak membawa senjata apapun."

"Dan luka pada pipiku ini karena ketidak sengajaan. Ini pun karena ulahku sendiri. Foto ancaman yang di kirim untuk pihak kepolisian itu hanyalah rekayasa. Suho yang tak lain adalah pimpinannya meminta Chanyeol untuk mengikatku dan menodong pisau."

"Bahkan luka ini Chanyeol yang obati setelah hasil foto selesai."

"Dalam kasus ini aku tidak ingin kalian hanya memandang Chanyeol sebagai monsternya. Kalian harus melihat pimpinannya."

"Bukankah seorang mafia bertindak atas perintah pimpinannya? Akan sangat tidak adil jika kalian hanya menghukum Park Chanyeol."

"Park Chanyeol baru bekerja 4 tahun pada pimpinannya. Itu artinya sebelum 4 tahun, banyak hal kriminal yang dilakukan pimpinannya. Hanya saja tindakannya tidak menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Melainkan tangan orang lain."

Semua orang terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang sangat realistis.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun sebagai korban mencabut tuntutan Park Chanyeol yang telah berbuat kriminal padaku."

Banyak yang terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun tersebut.

"Kau yakin ingin mencabut tuntutan untuknya?" Tanya jaksa Heechul.

"Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa menuntut orang yang selalu melindungiku. Bagi kalian dia adalah penjahat. Tapi bagiku dia adalah pelindung secara diam."

"Bagaimana pak hakim?" Tanya jaksa Heechul.

"Sidang akan berlanjut di waktu selanjutnya." Jawab hakim Shindong.

"Dan untuk sidang selanjutnya, Kim Suho selaku pimpinannya akan ikut melalukan sidang." Lanjutnya.

"Sidang hari ini sata tutup." Hakim Shindong mengetuk palunya tanda sidang selesai.

Selesai sidang, semuanya meninggalkan ruangan. Chanyeol kembali pada sel tahanan. Suho segera kembali ke apartment. Sedangkan Jongin tidak pulang begitu saja. Namja ini menghampiri Kyungsoo yang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang nde...! Kau hati-hati di Jalan Kyung." Seru Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan bersama Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Sehun hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Do Kyungsoo pengacara wanita yang pintar." Ucap Jongin menyeringai.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo menatap tajam namja yang sudah berada di hadapannya ini.

"Apakah ini dapat diartikan jodoh?" Goda Jongin.

"Ckck jangan harap!" Dengan singkat Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Ku akui kau memang pintar. Tapi tetap saja kau akan kalah jika melawan pengacara sepertiku." Jongin tertawa licik membuat Kyungsoo semakin geram.

"Sidang masih berlanjut pengacara Kim Jongin. Untuk yang tadi itu bukan kekalahan. Tapi itu masalah pribadi antara korban dan pelaku. Aku tidak akan ikut campur untuk itu."

"Aku hanya akan menjalankan tugasku untuk membela pada pihak yang benar."

"Membela pada pihak yang salah, sama saja kau terlihat bodoh!" Tegas Kyungsoo.

"Permisi tuan Kim Jongin." Lanjut Kyungsoo segera pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan menabrak sedikit bahu namja itu.

Jika kalian bertanya ada apa dengan kedua pengacara itu?

Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah pengacara yang cukup diandalkan oleh setiap masalah. Mereka selalu di pertemukan pada kasus persidangan. Namun Kyungsoo selalu kalah dalam membela dengan kelicikan Jongin.

Dan sebenarnya mereka pun kuliah pada tempat yang sama. Bahkan sejak masa kuliah, mereka sudah menjadi musuh dingin. Kyungsoo sangatlah sensitif jika berhadapan dengan Jongin. Sementara Jongin senang jika lawannya adalah Kyungsoo.

 **TBC~**


	20. Chap 20

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Tiba di rumah, aku berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sebenarnya sejak bangun tidur, aku merasa mual dan sedikit pusing. Tapi aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap mengikuti sidang itu.

Bahkan tidak ada sisa makanan yang ikut keluar dari mualku ini. Hanya air yang keluar.

"Sepertinya aku masuk angin." Pikirku keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku mencari obat untuk menghilangkan rasa mualku ini. Namun tidak ada satu obat pun di rumahku. Mau tak mau aku harus ke apotik membelinya.

 _Skip time_

Ketika mendapat obatnya, aku kembali ke rumah dan segera meminumnya.

Aku tiduran di atas sofa dan menonton sebuah acara tv. Selesai sidang, eomma pergi ke rumah bibi karena ada urusan. Alhasil aku harus di rumah seorang diri.

Saat aku memejamkan kedua mataku, beberapa menit kemudian aku merasa udara sangat sesak. Bahkan aku tidak sanggup untuk menghirup udara.

 _Uhhuukk..._

Aku terus terbatuk ketika udara rumah tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa dengan udara ini?" Pikirku segera berlari menuju pintu.

Damn!

Pintu tidak bisa ku buka. Ini terkunci dari luar.

"Oh my...aku lupa menyimpan kunci rumah! Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Yak! Buka pintunya!" Gertakku mencoba menggedor pintu.

 _Uhhuukk..._

"Eotteokhae?" Panikku.

Aku berlari menuju telepon rumah untuk menghubungi seseorang yang bisa menolongku.

Nafasku benar-benar sesak. Aku seperti kehilangan nafasku. Bahkan tubuhku sudah keringat dingin menahan sesaknya udara disini.

 **Author POV**

Chanyeol masih terbayang dengan semua ucapan Baekhyun saat persidangan tadi. Tak lama Sehun datang menemuinya yang berada di dalam sel tahanan.

"Apa alasanmu melindunginya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya itu? Ini bukan waktunya untuk introgasi." Balas Chanyeol.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya mafioso yang melindungi seorang sandraannya. Aku tau kau pasti punya alasan untuk melindunginya."

Mafia itu hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan sang detektif tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya bukan? Kau--" Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya, smartphone miliknya berdering tanda panggilan masuk.

Dengan segera dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

 _"S-Sehun..."_

"Baekhyun?" Kejut Sehun.

 _"uhhukk t-tolong aku..."_

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun mulai panik saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang memintanya pertolongan.

 _"A-aku tidak tau uhhukk cepatlah ke rumahku udara disini sangat sesak uhuukk.."_

"Bertahanlah aku dan beberapa polisi akan kesana!" Sehun langsung memutuskan panggilan dan meminta beberapa polisi untuk menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menahan Sehun sebelum namja itu pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ada yang aneh dengan rumahnya. Sepertinya udara rumahnya tercampur gas racun."

"Bawa aku ikut kesana!" Pinta Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa. Tenanglah aku akan menolongnya. Ku pastikan dia akan baik-baik saja." Tanpa membuang waktu Sehun segera berlari keluar.

Chanyeol ingin sekali merusak sel tahanan ini. Beberapa polisi terlihat bersiap pergi. Namja ini mencari cara agar dirinya terlepas dari sini.

"Jeogi! Perutku sangat sakit. Bisakah aku ke toilet?" Pinta Chanyeol pada seorang polisi penjaga.

Polisi penjaga itu pun mengantarkan Chanyeol ke toilet. Saat ia memasuki toilet, borgol itu di lepaskan dari tangannya.

"Mmm...bisakah ambilkan obat untukku? Pencernaanku benar-benar buruk." Pinta Chanyeol kembali.

Tepat saat polisi itu pergi untuk mengambil obat, Chanyeol segera melarikan diri secara diam-diam.

 _Skip time_

Chanyeol berhasil keluar dan segera menjauhi kantor polisi itu.

Sebuah taxi, ia hentikan. Namun bukannya duduk di kursi penumpang, Chanyeol meminta untuk mengemudi kepada supir taxi.

"Percayalah ini akan aman. Aku tidak bisa membuang waktuku." Ucap Chanyeol segera menginjak gas mobil taxi itu dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Namja ini terus mengikuti mobil polisi yang menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Ketika beberapa meter dari jarak mobil polisi yang terhenti, Chanyeol pun menghentikan taxi tersebut. Tanpa membayar, Chanyeol segera berlari menuju rumah Baekhyun. Supir taxi itu tidak bisa berkutik karena dia tau kalau Chanyeol adalah narapidana karena namja itu memakai baju tahanan.

Langkah Chanyeol terus mendekati rumah Baekhyun. Namun ia tidak melangkah sama dengan pihak kepolisian dan Sehun yang berada di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memanjat pagar belakang rumah Baekhyun. Dia mencari pintu yang dapat membuatnya masuk kedalam.

 _Brakk!_

Sebuah tendangan keras menghantam pintu belakang rumah. Ya, Chanyeol berhasil membuka pintu belakang dengan sekali tendangan.

Ketika melewati kamar mandi, dia membasahi handuk lalu menutup hidungnya untuk melindungi pernafasannya pada udara beracun ini.

"Siapapun tolong aku!"

Suara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melangkah pada sumber suara.

"B-Baek?" Kejut Chanyeol saat mendapati Baekhyun terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucatnya.

Chanyeol berlari kemudian meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Handuk basah yang ia kenakan diberikan pada Baekhyun untuk menutupi hidung gadis itu.

"Bertahanlah!" Ucap Chanyeol menahan rasa sesak udara disini.

Tubuh Baekhyun di angkat oleh Chanyeol untuk segera keluar. Kedua mata sipit itu memandang Chanyeol teduh. Senyumannya sedikit terangkat hingga gadis ini mulai tak sadarkan diri.

 _Brakk!_

Tepat saat Chanyeol ingin keluar, Sehun dan beberapa polisi membanting pintu depan rumah.

"Baek?" Kejut Sehun melihat Baekhyun sudah tak sadarkan diri pada gendongan Chanyeol.

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Pinta Chanyeol mulai panik.

"Yang lain tolong sterilkan udara rumah ini. Dan selidiki penyebabnya. Gadis ini akan ku tanganni." Perintah Sehun pada beberapa polisi tersebut.

Sehun segera membuka pintu mobilnya. Chanyeol pun langsung masuk bersama Baekhyun di kursi belakang.

Tanpa membuang waktu Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol mencoba untuk memberikan nafas buatan pada Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya terdiam melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat panik dan khawatir.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di rumah sakit, Baekhyun langsung di tangani oleh dokter. Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Kau melarikan diri?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau menolakku untuk ikut pergi. Terpaksa aku melarikan diri."

"Aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja jika itu berhubungan dengannya."

"Kau akan bermasalah pada pihak kepolisian karena melarikan diri dari sel tahanan."

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku tidak memikirkan diriku. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caraku untuk menolong Baekhyun."

"Ku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Suho. Saat di sidang, Baekhyun menuntut Suho pada pengadilan. Ku pikir Suho marah dengan tindakan Baekhyun."

"Ini masih di selidiki. Tapi bagaimana jika itu benar?"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun, aku tidak akan memandangnya sebagai pimpinanku lagi. Akan ku habisi orang berkuasa itu!"

"Kau--"

"Kau mencintai Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jangan bertanya hal itu."

"Wae? Bukankah itu benar?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab untuk hal itu. Menjawab pertanyaan itu sangat sulit."

"Sulit bukan karena aku tidak tau jawabannya. Tapi aku merasa tidak pantas untuk menjawabnya."

Sehun mencoba mencerna semua ucapan Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah aku hanya seorang namja yang di pandang buruk oleh banyak oran lain."

"Orang sepertiku apakah pantas mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya?"

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangan membuat mereka berdua teralih.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada dokter tersebut.

"Beruntung dia cepat di tolong. Dan racun yang di hirupnya tidak begitu banyak yang di hirup. Apakah kalian membuat bantuan pernafasan?"

"Di perjalanan aku mencoba memberinya nafas buatan." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Itu adalah tindakan tepat. Tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Janin yang ada di rahimnya tidak tertolong. Karena janin itu terlalu muda dan racun itu membunuhnya didalam."

"Janin?" Kejut Sehun.

"Ya. Sebenarnya dia sedang mengandung janin yang baru saja berumur 2 minggu."

Kedua tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Kami sudah melakukan pembersihan darahnya. Saat ini kondisinya masih lemah dan masih membutuhkan bantuan oksigen."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih!" Seru Sehun.

Dokter tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau membuatnya hamil?" Tanya Sehun.

"Itu adalah rencanaku agar dia tidak bisa lepas dariku. Siapa yang berani membunuh janin itu?!" Chanyeol terlihat geram.

"Baekhyun sudah berhasil selamat. Saatnya kau kembali ke sel tahanan." Ujar Sehun.

"Beri aku waktu untuk melihatnya di dalam sana." Pinta Chanyeol.

Sehun pun menuruti permintaan itu. Namja ini menunggu diluar saat Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan rawat Baekhyun.

Pintu pun di buka oleh namja tinggi itu.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun yang terbaring dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya. Gadis ini belum sadarkan diri.

"Kau tau? Aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku saat ini."

"Ada rasa takut dan khawatir saat mengetahui kau dalam bahaya. Ada rasa senang saat dokter mengatakan kau selamat dari racun itu dan mengandung janin dariku. Ada rasa sedih dan marah ketika mengetahui kalau janin itu terbunuh didalam sana karena racun itu."

"Aku mengutuki orang yang berbuat ini padamu."

Kedua mata besar itu terus memandang sosok mungil yang terbaring lemah.

"Kau tau? Aku melarikan diri lagi dari polisi itu. Yang ku pikirkan hanyalah dirimu. Dan aku tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku saat melarikan diri dari sana."

"Aku--"

Chanyeol meraih punggung telapak tangan Baekhyun lalu mendekapnya dan mengusapnya lembut. Sesekali ia mengecup punggung telapak tangan mungil itu.

"Maaf Baek, aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak berani mengatakan ini padamu. Karena aku merasa tidak pantas mengatakan hal ini."

"Maaf aku telat menolongmu hingga janin itu tak terselamatkan."

"Tapi aku senang tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

Hening.

"Tidak ada waktu banyak untukku disini. Aku akan kembali ke sel tahanan."

Sebelum Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan, ia mengecup kening Baekhyun.

 **TBC~**


	21. Chap 21

**Sehun POV**

Hari ini aku melakukan penyelidikan kembali untuk kasus Baekhyun. Bersama dengan Jongdae hyung dan Minseok nuna, kami menuju rumah Baekhyun. Gadis itu masih di rawat dan di temani oleh ibunya. Kami pun sudah meminta izin sebelumnya untuk memeriksa rumah mereka.

"Kemarin pintu terkunci. Jika terkunci dari dalam, Baekhyun pasti bisa membukanya." Pikir Sehun.

"Ada seseorang yang menguncinya dari luar. Mungkin sudah direncanakan." Sambung Jongdae hyung.

"Apakah ada cctv disini? Itu akan membuat kerja kita mudah untuk menduga." Minseok nuna memperhatikan setiap sudut atap.

"Sepertinya tidak ada." Pikir Jongdae hyung.

"Kalian selidiki gas racun itu. Aku akan memeriksa dari luar rumah." Pintaku.

Aku keluar dari rumah Baekhyun. Ku perhatikan sekitar halaman. Kedua mataku menyipit untuk mempertajam pandanganku pada sebuah tiang listrik.

Cctv.

Terdapat cctv disana dan tepat menghadap pada pintu gerbang rumah Baekhyun.

Aku kembali masuk rumah untuk menghampiri mereka yang di dalam sana.

"Hyung, nuna!" Panggilku.

"Nde?" Balas Minseok nuna.

"Sepertinya kita bisa periksa cctv di luar sana." Ucapku.

"Ada cctv di luar sana?" Tanya Minseok nuna memastikan.

"Kebetulan cctv jalanan itu mengarah pada pintu gerbang rumah ini." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu kita periksa cctv itu. Dan untuk benda gas beracun ini, aku akan kirim pada petugas polisi lainnya untuk memeriksa sidik jari." Ucap Jongdae hyung.

Dengan segera kami menuju ruang pantau cctv.

Kami pun sudah berada di ruang cctv milik warga sekitar.

Untuk kali ini aku mengambil alih monitor cctv.

"Ini ketika aku dan tim kepolisian datang." Gumamku fokus pada monitor ini.

"Eoh? Yang di belakang sana siapa? Dia memanjat pagar rumah Baekhyun." Tanya Minseok nuna menunjukkan jarinya ke objek tersebut.

"Sepertinya itu Chanyeol ketika ikut menolong." Jawabku.

"Mwo? Tapi bukankah dia sedang di tahan?" Pikir Jongdae hyung.

"Dia melarikan diri hanya untuk menolong Baekhyun. Karena saat Baekhyun menghubungiku, aku sedang bersama Chanyeol."

"Apakah mafia itu menyukai Baekhyun? Karena dia begitu peduli pada gadis itu." Pikir Minseok nuna.

Aku memundurkan waktu rekaman tepat saat sebelum kejadian itu.

Dapat ku lihat Baekhyun keluar dari rumah dan lupa menarik kuncinya kembali dan pintu dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Aigoo...dia begitu ceroboh." Gumam Minseok nuna.

Aku memperlambat gerakan rekaman ini ketika melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di depan gerbang lalu dua orang serba hitam masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya mereka diperintahkan seseorang." Pikir Jongdae hyung.

"Nuna, catat plat mobil itu." Pintaku memperbesar gambar tepat pada mobil tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil itu menjauh dari gerbang rumah ketika Baekhyun kembali pulang. Saat gadis itu masuk, orang tersebut menguncinya dari luar lalu melarikan diri bersama mobil itu.

"Baiklah kita sudah mempunyai satu bukti." Ucapku beranjak dari kursi.

"Sekarang kita ke kantor untuk penyelidikan selanjutnya." Ujar Jongdae hyung.

"Mmm...untuk masalah ini ku serahkan pada kalian. Jika sudah mendapat kejelasan lebih, hubungi aku lagi." Ucapku.

"Baiklah! Kami pergi nde..." Seru Minseok nuna.

 _Skip time_

Selesai penyelidikan, aku kembali ke rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun di rawat.

Ku lihat dia sudah sadar dan sedang berbicara dengan ibunya.

Perlahan aku mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk.

"Apakah aku menggangu?" Tanyaku.

"Eoh? Sehun-ah?" Panggil Baekhyun tersenyum padaku.

"Kami sudah menyelidiki rumah."

"Gomawo. Kau selalu membantu dalam kasusku." Balas Baekhyun.

Ibu Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan untuk membawakan makan siang. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal kami berdua.

"Aku sudah memeriksa cctv jalanan. Dan mendapatkan satu bukti untuk penyelidikan ulang." Jelasku.

"Mmm...sebelum aku pingsan, apakah benar yang menolongku adalah Chanyeol? Karena ku pikir aku hanya berhalusinasi." Tanyanya.

"Kau benar! Dia melarikan diri dari sel tahanan hanya untuk menolongmu dan memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Setelah itu dia kembali di tahan."

"Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Bagaimana dia bisa tau aku dalam bahaya?"

"Karena ketika kau menghubungiku, dia mendengarnya. Saat itu aku sedang bersamanya. Dan dia memintaku untuk ikut menolongmu. Tapi aku menolaknya karena dia sedang dalam masa tahanan. Dan dengan tekadnya, dia berhasil melarikan diri."

"Dia sangat cepat bertindak hingga kau terselamatkan."

"Tapi--"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Dokter tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?"

"Aku baru sadar 2 jam lalu. Apa yang dokter katakan?"

"--ada yang tidak terselamatkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Janin yang ada di dalam rahimmu. Tanpa kau sadari, kau sedang hamil 2 minggu Baek. Dan dia tidak terselamatkan karena kau menghirup racun itu cukup lama." Jelasku.

Aku melihatnya terkejut dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Liquid bening itu turun begitu saja pada kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"J-jadi aku h-hamil?" Tanyanya yang ku respon dengan anggukan kepala.

Tangis itu semakin deras dalam diam.

"Besok sidang akan kembali di lanjutkan. Dan kepolisian akan menyelidiki kasus ini dengan tuntas."

"Aku berharap masalah ini cepat selesai dan kalian menangkap pelaku yang benar." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara rendah.

Aku meraih bahunya lalu menepuk pelan untuk menenangkan gadis ini.

"Tenanglah Baek, semuanya akan terselesaikan dengan baik. Istirahatlah yang cukup."

"Mmm...sepertinya setelah ini aku akan menemui Chanyeol. Karena dia memintaku untuk mengabari keadaanmu."

"Bisakah aku titip sesuatu untuknya?" Pintanya.

"Titip apa?"

Gadis ini mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya.

"Berikan choker ini padanya. Ini adalah pemberian darinya."

"Katakan padanya, simpan choker ini. Dan anggap aku selalu bersamanya. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya." Ucapnya memberikanku sebuah choker hitam.

"Baiklah! Akan ku berikan ini padanya." Balasku.

"Manhi gomapta Sehun-ah!" Serunya tersenyum manis.

 _Skip time_

Sore menjelang malam aku kembali menemui Chanyeol pada sel tahanan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah siuman sejak pagi tadi. Dan nafasnya sudah kembali normal."

"Apakah dia tau soal janin itu?"

"Aku telah memberitahunya."

Aku mengambil choker pemberian Baekhyun dari saku jaketku. Ku berikan kembali kalung ini untuk Chanyeol.

"Dia memintaku untuk mengembalikan choker ini padamu. Dan anggaplah dia selalu bersamamu ketika kau menyimpan choker ini." Jelasku.

Ku lihat namja ini terdiam memandang choker hitam itu yang sudah di genggamannya.

"Ini pasti sangat berat untuk kalian. Tapi jika takdir berkehendak untuk mempersatukan kalian lagi, mungkin kalian tidak akan terpisah untuk kesekian kali."

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku sangat membencimu Oh Sehun. Aku sangat cemburu ketika kau dekat dengan Baekhyun. Ku pikir kau menyukai gadis itu."

"Bagaimana jika aku menyukainya? Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang sepertinya membuat para namja jatuh hati padanya." Godaku menahan tawa dihadapan mafia ini.

"Ku patahkan tulang ekormu jika aku keluar darisini." Ancamnya lalu tertawa kecil.

Aku cukup terkejut melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. Sepertinya dia mulai jinak hingga bisa diajak bercanda. Aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Besok adalah sidang kedua atau bisa saja sidang penutup. Semoga penyelidikan kasus Baekhyun kemarin selesai. Dan berdoalah agar hukumanmu di ringankan."

"Kau tau? Gadis pujaanmu selalu berdoa untukmu. Jadi perbaiki dirimu mulai sekarang Park Chanyeol." Celotehku.

Ku lihat dia hanya tersenyum simpul dengan ucapanku.

 **TBC~**


	22. Chap 22

**Author POV**

Sidang kedua kembali dilaksanakan. Namun kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menghadiri karena kondisinya yang belum sepenuhnya baik.

Saat ini terdapat 2 pelaku. Chanyeol dan Suho. Sehun masih tetap menjadi saksi begitu pun Kyungsoo masih bertugas sebagai pengacara. Sementara Jongin akan membela pihak Suho.

"Sidang bisa di mulai!" Ucap hakim Shindong mengetuk palu.

"Berdasarkan laporan dari saksi, Byun Baekhyun mengalami sebuah ancaman bahaya tepat saat sidang kemarin selesai. Saksi menduga ini berkaitan dengan Kim Suho dibalik bahayanya Byun Baekhyun. Terdapat gas beracun pada rumah sang korban." Ucap jaksa Heechul.

"Selesai sidang Kim Suho kembali ke apartment. Dan tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal itu." Bela Jongin.

"Dalam penyelidikan sidik jari, tidak ada jejak disana. Kemungkinan mereka mengenakan sarung tangan. Dan berdasarkan penyelidikan kedua, tindakan ini di duga atas perintah seseorang untuk membahayakan Byun Baekhyun." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Apakah bisa di perlihatkan bukti?" Pinta jaksa Heechul.

Jongdae dan Minseok segera memutar rekaman cctv. Mereka semua pun ikut menyaksikan.

"Kita bisa lihat, seseorang masuk kedalam rumah Byun Baekhyun yang saat itu tidak ada orang."

"Dan ketika Byun Baekhyun kembali pulang, orang itu bersembunyi dan mengunci Byun Baekhyun ketika sudah berada di dalam." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Namun..." Lanjut Kyungsoo menghentikan rekaman cctv tersebut.

"Fokuskan pandangan kalian pada mobil yang terparkir disana." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sayangnya mereka belum begitu licik untuk ini. Nomor plat mobil terekam oleh cctv. Dan pihak kepolisian sudah menyelidiki." Kyungsoo menyeringai menatap Jongin.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan mobil dan nomor plat tersebut. Ya, itu tidak asing untuknya.

"Kalian menduga itu mobil milik Kim Suho?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya kami kira itu adalah milik Kim Suho. Tapi ternyata salah." Jawab Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menahan tawanya.

"Setelah diselidiki mobil itu milik identitas Park Chanyeol." Lanjut Kyungsoo membuat yang menyaksikan sidang kembali terkejut.

"Apakah itu artinya Park Chanyeol yang melakukannya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Saya membantah untuk ini!" Tegas Sehun mulai angkat bicara.

"Sebelum itu terjadi, saya menemui Park Chanyeol di sel tahanan. Dan bagaimana bisa di waktu yang sama, Park Chanyeol melakukan itu semua? Lagi pula dalam rekaman cctv itu bukan hanya satu orang. Tapi lebih." Jelas Sehun.

"Sebaiknya mari tanyakan pada Park Chanyeol." Ujar jaksa Heechul.

Chanyeol menatap tajam penuh mematikan ke arah Suho. Ingin sekali dia menghabisi orang itu. Rasa kecewanya sangat besar pada orang yang dianggapnya godfather.

"Park Chanyeol, apakah benar itu mobil milikmu?" Tanya jaksa Heechul.

 _'Sekarang jika aku memberimu pilihan, kau akan memilih godfather atau diriku?'_

 _'Kau pernah katakan kalau kau tidak mau seseorang mengambilku atau melukaiku. Jika Suho melukaiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_

Ucapan Baekhyun terlintas dipikiran Chanyeol membuat namja ini ingin sekali meluapkan emosinya.

"Ya itu memang mobil yang sering ku kendarai." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa mobilmu ada disana? Kau benar sedang bersama Sehun?" Tanya jaksa Heechul.

"Benar. Saat itu Sehun sedang menjengukku di sel tahanan."

"Dan kenapa saat itu kau melarikan diri dari sel tahanan?" Tanya jaksa Heechul kembali.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Bukankah bisa saja dia yang memerintah seseorang untuk melakukan itu?" Pikir Jongin.

"Dan ku dengar dia yang menolong Baekhyun. Bisa saja dia melakukan itu untuk rencananya agar kalian meringankan hukuman." Lanjut Jongin membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf pengacara Kim Jongin, bukankah kemarin kau membelanya. Sekarang kenapa kau menjatuhkannya? Bahkan hanya membela Kim Suho."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau membela keduanya?"

Skak mat!

Jongin dibuat mematung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Para penjaga kepolisian memantau Park Chanyeol. Bahkan dia tidak pernah menghubungi siapapun." Bela Sehun.

"Sebenarnya mobil itu adalah milik Kim Suho." Ucap Chanyeol kembali angkat bicara.

"Sebelum mobil itu adalah milikku, itu adalah mobil Kim Suho. Dia memberikannya dan memindahkan nama kepemilikannya padaku." Jelasnya.

"Bisakah ucapannya dipercaya?" Pikir Jongin.

"Pak hakim, bisakah kita lakukan dengan alat detektor kejujuran?" Pinta Kyungsoo.

Hakim Shindong berpikir sejenak. Namun ia menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo.

Beberapa pihak kepolisian membawa alat detektor kejujuran ke ruang sidang.

Chanyeol di minta untuk duduk di alat itu. Jaksa Heechul bertugas untuk bertanya padanya.

"Alat ini akan mengetahui kalau kau jujur atau tidak. Untuk percobaan pertama, namamu Park Chanyeol seorang mafioso bukan?" Tanya jaksa Heechul.

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol dan alat itu mendeteksi adanya kejujuran dengan lampu berwarna biru.

"Kau melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

 _Lampu biru._

"Kau mempunyai dendam padanya?"

"Tidak."

 _Lampu biru._

"Apakah kau yang melakukan gas beracun itu pada Byun Baekhun?"

"Tidak."

 _Lampu biru._

"Mobil itu milikmu?"

"Ya."

 _Lampu biru._

"Sebelumnya mobil itu adalah milik Suho?"

"Ya."

 _Lampu biru._

Semua pandangan beralih pada Suho.

"Apakah mesin itu berfungsi baik? Sepertinya hanya lampu biru yang menyala." Tanya Jongin.

"Itu karena dia menjawab dengan kejujuran." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin melihat lampu itu merah dan dia menjawab sebuah kebohongan?" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya lalu mendekati Chanyeol.

"Satu pertanyaan ini sepertinya akan membuatnya berbohong." Lanjut Sehun membuat Chanyeol merasa khawatir dengan pertanyaannya.

"Park Chanyeol jawab dengan jujur pertanyaan dariku--"

"Kau mencintai Byun Baekhyun?"

Dalam hati Chanyeol ingin sekali menendang Sehun dari sini.

Mafia itu belum berani untuk menjawab.

"Jawablah..."

Sehun menahan tawanya ketika melihat Chanyeol menjadi gugup. Bahkan pertanyaan ringan seperti ini lebih membuatnya gugup dari pada pertanyaan tentang kriminalnya.

"Tidak."

 _Lampu merah._

Semua yang melihat lampu merah itu cukup terkejut dan tak percaya. Bahkan Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya dengan kebohongan dari mafia itu.

"Kau berbohong?" Tanya Sehun kembali.

"Tidak."

 _Lampu merah._

Sehun tersenyum geli dengan situasi ini.

"Lihatlah mesin ini masih berkerja dengan baik." Seru Sehun mengarah pada Jongin yang terdiam.

Namja detektif itu pun kembali ke tempatnya karena sudah merasa puas.

"Park Chanyeol, apakah kau menduga kalau Kim Suho adalah pelaku dari bahayanya Byun Baekhyun." Tanya jaksa Heechul.

"Ya. Dia yang membahayakan Byun Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol dengan mencengkram telapak tangannya menahan emosi.

Selesai dengan alat detektor itu, Chanyeol kembali ke tempat.

"Menurut alat detektor kejujuran, Park Chanyeol menjawab 99% dengan jujur."

"Sidang hari ini cukup sampai disini. Sidang selanjutnya adalah penentuan untuk kedua pelaku. Kepada pihak kepolisian dimohon untuk menyelidiki lagi." Ucap hakim Shindong.

"Sidang hari ini saya tutup!" Ketukan palu menutup sidang kedua hari ini.

Ketika hakim dan jaksa sudah meninggalkan tempat, Chanyeol berdiri lalu mendekati Suho. Namun Polisi menahannya agar tidak terjadi keributan.

"Kau! Jika menyentuhnya lagi akan ku habisi kau Kim Suho! Dan ingat, aku bukan lagi mafioso untukmu." Chanyeol membuang ludahnya tepat di hadapan Suho.

Polisi menarik Chanyeol untuk segera kembali ke sel tahanan.

"JANGAN MENYENTUH BYUN BAEKHYUN! INGAT ITU..." Tegas Chanyeol menaikan intonasi suaranya.

Suho segera meninggalkan ruang sidang ini. Sementara Sehun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan Minseok masih bersiap untuk keluar dari sini.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hal apa?" Bingung Sehun.

"Kau tau kalau Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun?! Kejut Minseok.

"Apakah mafia itu menceritakannya padamu?" Sambung Jongdae.

"Aigoo...kalian kenapa melakukan introgasi padaku? Annyeong~" Sehun melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Jongdae dan Minseok tak terima jika Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka hingga keduanya berlari menghampiri Sehun.

Sementara Kyungsoo terdiam lalu melihat Jongin yang ingin keluar.

Untuk kali ini Kyungsoo yang mendekatinya. Bahkan menutup jalan namja itu dengan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bersiaplah Kim Jongin, kali ini kau akan kalah dariku!"

"Karena terlalu sering menjadi lawanmu, aku bisa belajar banyak dari kesalahanku yang lalu." Ucap Kyungsoo menyeringai.

Namja itu mendekati wajah Kyungsoo hingga membuat gadis ini sedikit menjauhi jarak darinya.

"Kita lihat saja Do Kyungsoo!"

"Jika aku menang, kau harus berkencan denganku."

"Dan jika aku kalah, aku harus berkencan denganmu."

Jongin menahan tawanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung.

"Mwo? Bukankah itu tidak ada bedanya?" Pikir Kyungsoo.

"YAK KIM JONGIN!!" Pekiknya.

 **TBC~**


	23. Chap 23

**Author POV**

Hari ini adalah sidang ketiga yang di laksanakan. Mungkin ini akan menjadi sidang penutup untuk kasus Park Chanyeol dan Kim Suho.

"Bagaimana untuk penyelidikan pihak kepolisian?" Tanya jaksa Heechul.

Kali ini Jongdae ikut serta dalam sidang mewakili pihak kepolisian.

"Kami menyelidiki beberapa tentang Kim Suho." Ucap Jongdae.

"Mobil itu adalah benar milik Kim Suho. Kami sudah memeriksa catatan pembelian mobil itu. Pada tahun 2014 mobil itu pindah kepemilikan atas nama Park Chanyeol."

"2014 adalah tahun kerja Park Chanyeol pada Kim Suho."

"Dan kami memiliki catatan kriminal yang di lakukan oleh tangan Kim Suho sendiri."

"Pada tahun 2010 Kim Suho memiliki catatan tindak kriminal. Pada tahun itu Kim Suho belum menjadi seorang pimpinan."

"Namun saat itu identitasnya adalah Kim Junmyeon. Lalu setelah menjadi seorang pimpinan, dia mengubah identitasnya menjadi Kim Suho."

"Maka dari itu pihak kepolisian belum pernah berhasil menangkapnya dan memberinya hukum penjara."

"Ketik Park Chanyeol bergabung bersamanya, semua tindak kriminal dilimpahkan pada Park Chanyeol sehingga itu terlihat bukan Kim Suho pelakunya."

"Pak hakim, kami pihak kepolisian meminta untuk menuntut hukuman Kim Suho yang setimpal dengan semua pelanggarannya."

Suasana hening mendengar semua penjelasan Jongdae. Senyum kemenangan Kyungsoo terangkat dibibirnya lalu menatap Jongin yang terdiam.

"Lalu bagaimana pengacara Kim Jongin? Apakah ada pembelaan untuk ini?" Tanya jaksa Heechul.

"Maaf pak jaksa. Saya ingin angkat bicara." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Silahkan.."

"Pengacara Kim Jongin, bukti kuat sudah ada di tangan pihak kepolisian tentang Kim Suho. Mau menyangkal seperti apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak bisa membela orang yang jelas-jelas sudah terbukti salah. Ini adalah sidang penutup, jangan menyulitkanmu untuk terus membela orang yang bersalah."

"Kau membela orang yang salah, sama saja kau membuang waktumu. Dan mengancam negara tempat kelahiranmu." Sindir Kyungsoo.

"Itu benar! Hukum saja tersangka itu seberat-beratnya..." Seru para tamu yang menyaksikan.

Suasana mulai ramai ketika meminta Kim Suho untuk segera di hukum. Dan tepat saat itu juga, Baekhyun datang.

Gadis ini memaksakan dirinya untuk datang ke persidangan. Dia hanya ingin memastikan akhir dari persidangan ini.

"Tenang..." Ujar hakim Shindong.

Seketika kembali hening.

"Berdasarkan laporan pihak kepolisian dan tuntutannya, saudara Kim Suho mendapat hukuman penjara seumur hidup."

"Dan kepada saudara Park Chanyeol, walau memiliki pelanggaran namun beberapa pihak meminta untuk meringankan hukuman padanya dengan alasan dia sudah melakukan pertolongan pada sang korban. Hukuman untuknya adalah 5 tahun penjara." Jelas jaksa Heechul.

"Dengan ini saya menyatakan Kim Suho bersalah dan penjara seumur hidup adalah hukumannya. Dan Park Chanyeol 5 tahun penjara."

"Sidang saya tutup dan kasus telah selesai!" Hakim Shindong mengetuk palunya tanda sidang selesai.

Sidang ketiga sekaligus penutup telah selesai. Semuanya segera meninggalkan tempat.

Dua orang polisi segera menangkap Suho untuk memasukannya kedalam sel tahanan. Kedua tangan Suho diborgol.

"Membusuklah kau di sel tahanan Kim Suho!" Ucap Chanyeol menyeringai menatap Suho.

Suho lebih dulu di bawa ke sel tahanan. Ketika Chanyeol ingin di bawa oleh dua orang polisi lainnya, Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Jjakaman!" Baekhyun pun menghampiri.

Sehun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan Minseok cukup terkejut mendapati Baekhyun sudah berada disini.

"Baek?" Kejut Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ketika suasana ricuh tadi." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah membaik?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Sidang telah berakhir. Kasus ini sudah di tutup. Dan aku senang sidang kali ini berhasil menangkap tersangka yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Jongdae.

"Kau terlihat cool saat bicara tadi!" Puji Minseok.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian semua..." Seru Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan waktu berdua. Ayo kita tinggalkan tempat ini." Sindir Sehun merangkul Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan Minseok untuk segera pergi.

"Mmm...bisakah tinggalkan kami berdua? Tunggulah di depan pintu. Tenang saja namja ini tidak akan berani melarikan diri lagi." Pinta Baekhyun pada kedua polisi tersebut.

Polisi pun memberi waktu untuk keduanya.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar hanya berdua di dalam ruangan. Keduanya saling menatap diam.

"Kau masih terlihat pucat." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah membaik. Tenanglah aku tak kalah kuat darimu." Balas Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau datang? Kau masih butuh istirahat Baek."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan semuanya. Dan walaupun kau tetap dipenjara, setidaknya itu cukup ringan."

"Itu karenamu yang melepas tuntutan dan mereka meringankan hukumannya untukku."

"Ani. Ini bukan karenaku. Tapi dirimu sendiri. Kau selalu menolongku dan melindungiku. Itu adalah bayaran untukmu."

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya kalau kau yang telah menolongku dari racun itu. Gomawo..."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul. Melihat Chanyeol tersenyum walau hanya sedikit, Baekhyun cukup senang karena ini pertama kalinya namja itu tersenyum dengan tulus.

Tangan Chanyeol yang terborgol meraih pipi Baekhyun lalu mendekapnya.

"Manhi bogoshipeo.." Ucap Chanyeol menatap iris indah milik gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Nado! I miss you so much Park Chanyeol." Balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Keduanya saling menghapus jarak wajah mereka. Pandangan mereka meneduh satu sama lain. Nafas hangat saling beradu hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

 _Chu~_

Kedua bibir itu saling bertemu dan menyentuh dengan lembut. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Baekhyun tidak malu untuk ikut melumatnya.

Gadis ini membiarkan Chanyeol terus memberikan sentuhan lembut padanya. Ya, Baekhyun pun tak bisa membohongi kalau dirinya sangat merindukan Chanyeol.

Hingga di menit selanjutnya Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka. Ia menghapus saliva yang tertinggal pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Kemarin aku belum bisa memilih tentang pertanyaanmu."

"Sekarang aku sudah tau jawaban dari pertanyaanmu Baek."

"Ye?"

"Kau adalah pilihanku. Dan untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan berikutnya, aku akan tetap memilihmu. Hidupku adalah dirimu."

"Aku akan hidup untuk dirimu." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam menatapnya.

"Ku harap setelah kau keluar dari penjara nanti, tidak ada lagi dunia keras untukmu." Balas Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau menungguku?" Tanya Chanyeol mendekap tangan Baekhyun.

"..." Gadis mungil itu terdiam dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Ketika aku ingin masuk ke dalam mobil, tiba-tiba seseorang menahan pintu mobil yang ku buka.

"Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Timpalku ketika mendapati Jongin adalah orang yang menahan pintu mobil ini.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pintu mobilku Kim Jongin!"

"Haruskah aku mengatakan selamat atas kemenanganmu yang berhasil mengalahkanku kali ini?" Tanyanya.

"Jika kau tidak ikhlas, itu tidak perlu!" Balasku.

"Baiklah!" Namja ini melepaskan tangannya dari pintu mobil.

Dengan segera aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Namun tiba-tiba Jongin ikut masuk ke dalam pada pintu satunya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukankah kau orang baik? Jadi berikan tumpangan untukku."

"Keluarlah! Aku baik pun memilih orang yang tepat."

"Aigooo...ternyata kau sangat menggemaskan jika marah seperti ini."

"Ckck menjijikan mendengarmu berkata seperti itu."

"Ayo jalankan mobilmu Kyung! Atau kau mau aku yang mengemudi? Itu akan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang harmonis."

"Jauhkan pikiranmu itu Kim Jongin! Baiklah aku akan memberimu tumpangan."

Aku langsung menginjak gas dengan cepat membuat namja ini terkejut dan berpegang tangan pada sabuk pengaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin mati bersama?" Timpalnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Dan itu berhasil membuatku menahan tawa.

"Kau ingin melanggar aturan lalu lintas? Hentikan Do Kyungsoo!"

 _Bugh!_

Dengan rem mendadak, kepala Jongin sedikit terbentur.

"Aisshh...kau berniat untuk mencelakaiku?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mau ikut denganku? Jadi nikmatilah perjalanan ini bersamaku."

"Turunlah..." Pintanya.

"Mwo? Yak seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu. Ini mobilku kenapa aku yang harus turun?"

"Kau tidak mau turun?"

"Tidak!"

"Yakin?"

"Ya! Aku tidak ingin turmmmpp--"

Bibirku terbungkam seketika. Namja ini mengunci bibirku dengan ciumannya.

Kedua mataku membulat sempurna dengan tindakannya.

"Masih tidak ingin turun? Atau mau aku menyentuhmu lebih dari ini?" Godanya.

"Yak! Aisshh..." Gerutuku segera turun.

Ku lihat dia pindah tempat pada kursi satunya dan memegang stir. Mau tak mau aku duduk di kursi tanpa stir.

"Hari ini kita sah untuk berkencan. Aku akan tanggung jawab untuk ciumanku tadi. Jadi tenanglah..."

"MWO-YA?!"

 **TBC~**


	24. Chap 24 End

**Author POV**

 _5 tahun kemudian..._

"Baek eomma! Hun appa!" Seru namja kecil yang sangat menggemaskan berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Aigoo...Jangan berlari nanti Jeje terjatuh bagaimana hemm?" Baekhyun merendahkan posisi berdirinya untuk menyimbangi tinggi namja Kecil itu.

Sehun pun ikut menyeimbangi tingginya untuk menatap namja kecil itu lalu mengusap lembut rambut namja kecil bernama Jesper tersebut.

"Jika Jeje seperti ini, Baek eomma tau kau pasti ingin bermain bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan semangat dan senyuman menggemaskan dari anak itu.

"Jeje mau main kemana hemm?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ke taman belmain..."

"Mmm...tapi sepertinya Hun appa ini harus bekerja lagi." Baekhyun memasang wajah menyedihkan di hadapan Jesper.

Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu dan Jesper yang ikut memasang wajah kecewa, membuat Sehun ingin sekali mencubit keduanya.

"Aiisshhh... Baek eomma hanya mengerjaimu saja! Hari ini Hun appa libur..." Seru Sehun.

"Baek eomma jahil nde? Jeje malah..." Jesper melipatkan kedua tangan di dadanya lalu membuang pandangan dari Baekhyun.

"Hun appa gendong Jeje! Ayo belangkat..." Pinta Jesper merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun pun menggendong Jesper dan segera melangkah.

"Aigoo...Baek eomma hanya bercanda..."

"Mianhae..."

"Eoh? Jeje tidak mau memaafkan Baek eomma?"

Baekhyun terus saja berjalan dan memohon pada Jesper yang tidak mau melihat Baekhyun. Sementara Sehun hanya menahan tawanya melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Jika Jeje mau memaafkan Baek eomma, nanti Jeje akan dibelikan es krim sepuasanya..."

"Jeje tidak cuka ecklim!"

"Mwo? Sejak kapan Jeje tidak suka es krim? Aigoo...Baek eomma janji tidak akan menjahili lagi."

Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari Jesper. Hingga ia berhenti melangkah dan berpikir sejenak.

"Aigoo!" Rintih Baekhyun yang berpura-pura terjatuh.

Sesekali ia melirik Jesper yang menolehnya. Baekhyun semakin terlihat kesakitan ketika Sehun dan Jesper berhenti melangkah lalu mencoba menghampirinya.

"Baek eomma! Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Jesper berubah menjadi khawatir.

Dalam hati Baekhyun, ia merasa berhasil menarik perhatian Jesper. Sementara Sehun tau kalau Baekhyun hanya berpura-pura.

Sehun pun menurunkan Jesper dari gendongannya.

Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan mereka.

Park Chanyeol.

Ya, Chanyeol telah bebas dari sel tahanan.

Namja ini mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Karena sudah 3 tahun terakhir Baekhyun tidak datang menjenguknya bahkan tidak ada kabar yang ia dapatkan.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Baekhyun yang ternyata pindah ke Busan.

Ketika berhasil menemukan Baekhyun kembali, perasaan rindu semakin menghantuinya dan ingin sekali langsung memeluknya. Namun melihat pemandangan ini, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan seorang anak kecil itu. Mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga kecil.

"Apakah Baekhyun dan Sehun menikah dan anak itu adalah anak mereka?" Pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih belum berani untuk muncul dihadapan mereka. Namja ini terus mengikuti Baekhyun dan Sehun hingga berada di taman bermain.

Ada rasa kecewa dan ingin marah, namun Chanyeol menyadari kalau dia tidak berhak untuk itu. Bahkan sejak awal dia pun belum mengatakan satu kalimat ungkapan pada Baekhyun.

Sebuah bola terhempas tepat di bawah kakinya. Tak lama, seorang namja kecil menghampiri bola tersebut.

Ya, Jesper yang menghampiri bola itu. Anak ini terdiam sejenak ketika mendapati bola yang berada di bawah kaki Chanyeol.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. Seulas senyuman terlukis di bibir Chanyeol. Ya, walau tidak terlihat karena tertutup masker, namun mata besar itu sedikit menyipit dan membuktikan kalau dia sedang tersenyum di hadapan Jesper.

Namja ini menunduk lalu mengambil bola tersebut.

"Apa ini bola milikmu?" Tanyanya yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan.

"Jangan takut. Aku bukan orang jahat."

Melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang serba hitam dengan topi dan masker, tentu saja membuat Jesper cukup takut.

"Mendekatlah, dan ambil bola ini."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Jesper yang memegang bola.

Jesper pun mendekati dan mengambil bola itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun menghampiri.

Chanyeol segera berdiri lalu menatap Baekhyun yang mematung.

Wajah Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan sosok namja tinggi di hadapannya. Walau wajah itu tertutup setengah, namun sampai sekarang ia tetap mengenalinya.

Chanyeol membuka topi dan maskernya di hadapan Baekhyun.

Kini terlihat jelas Chanyeol yang sedikit berbeda karena kumis dan jenggot tipis pada wajahnya.

"Apa kabar Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun pun datang menghampiri. Namja ini ikut terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" Kejut Sehun.

"Lama tidak ada kabar. Ini sudah 5 tahun dan aku bukan lagi seorang narapidana."

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini?" Tanya Sehun kembali. Sementara Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Aku tidak kalah pintar dari seorang detektif sepertimu."

"Maaf kami menghilang tiba-tiba darimu. Aku sedang bertugas di Busan ini. Dan kebetulan Baekhyun dan ibunya pindah kesini untuk membantu mengurusi panti asuhan." Jelas Sehun.

"Dan anak itu adalah anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan."

"Apakah kau pikir kami terlihat seperti keluarga kecil?" Goda Sehun.

'Jadi mereka tidak menikah? Dan anak ini bukan anak mereka?' Batin Chanyeol.

"Jeje-ya! Ayo kembali ke panti. Halmeoni akan marah jika pulang terlalu sore." Seru Sehun pada Jesper.

"Baek eomma tidak ikut pulang?" Tanya Jesper.

"Baek eomma ada kesibukan. Jadi tidak bisa ke panti dengan kita." Jelas Sehun.

Sehun pun menuntun Jesper untuk segera kembali ke panti. Baekhyun melirik Sehun yang tersenyum dengan anggukan kepala.

 **Park Chanyeol POV**

Aku duduk terdiam menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tidak ada perubahan sama sekali walau tidak bertemu dengannya selama 3 tahun ini. Bahkan dia semakin terlihat cantik.

Baekhyun masih fokus dengan alat cukur itu untuk membersihkan kumis dan jenggot tipis ini. Selama dalam sel tahanan, diriku sangat tidak terawat.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di rumah Baekhyun tepatnya di kamar mandi karena dia ingin merapihkan diriku yang terlihat berantakan ini.

"Ok ini sudah bersih!" Seru Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Apakah aku terlihat semakin tampan setelah kau bersihkan?" Godaku.

"Ingin sekali aku membantah. Tapi ku akui kau memang tampan." Balasnya.

"Ku pikir Sehun benar-benar menikahimu. Yang tadi itu kalian terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri dengan seorang anak." Ucapku.

"Jesper memanggil kami eomma dan appa. Sebenarnya anak-anak panti lainnya pun memanggil hal yang sama. Karena mereka ingin merasakan sosok ibu dan ayah. Dan itu tidak masalah untuk kami."

"Wae? Kau cemburu?" Godanya menatapku lekat.

"Rasa cemburuku sudah tidak menyeramkan seperti dulu." Balasku.

"Kau merindukanku? Bahkan kau berhasil menemukan anak anjingmu ini."

Tangan kananku mendekap pipi kirinya lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Dan kau bukan lagi Bubunie atau anak anjing. Kau adalah sosok bidadari yang menuntunku menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi." Ucapku.

"Alasanku masih seorang yang sendiri adalah karenamu. Aku menunggumu."

"Menunggu 5 tahun cukup berat. Tapi aku yakin kau akan menjadi orang yang berbeda. Orang yang akan meninggalkan hidup kerasnya dan mencoba untuk hidup dengan benar."

"Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu Park Chanyeol."

"Apakah sekarang aku pantas untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang terus tertahan dalam hatiku?" Pikirku.

"Katakanlah. Katakan semuanya di hadapanku."

Kami saling mengunci pandangan satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang rela untuk melepaskan pandangan masing-masing.

"Saranghae..."

"Manhi saranghae..."

"Menahan perasaan membuatku gila. Kalimat itu sangat sulit untuk ku ungkapkan padamu karena saat itu aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu."

"Jadilah milikku dan tuntun aku pada kehidupan yang indah."

Dapat ku lihat cairan bening itu turun dari kedua mata sipit Baekhyun bersama dengan senyumannya.

"Nado saranghae..."

"Manhi..." Balasnya.

Mendengar balasannya membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ku dapatkan.

 _Chu~_

Kami saling bertautan melepas rasa rindu masing-masing.

Baekhyun melingkari kedua tangannya pada leherku. Tanpa melepas tautan, dia menuntunku dengan menarik tengkukku hingga masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar.

Tepat ketika ia mendorong tengkukku, tubuhnya pun terjatuh pada ranjang ini. Aku menahan beban tubuhku yang setengah menindihnya.

Jemari lentiknya bermain pada kancing bajuku. Lalu dibukanya semua kancing ini.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan kami dan menatapku teduh.

"I miss you so much Chan..."

Entah telingaku yang salah dengar atau memang suara Baekhyun terdengar sexy ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam suasana seperti ini.

"Making love with me..."

Mendengar suaranya membuatku sedikit merinding dan menaikan libido ku.

Ya, kami melakukan aktifitas yang sudah lama tidak ku lakukan padanya.

Dan sepertinya kami akan melepas rindu pada malam yang terasa panjang ini.

"Nghh Chanhh~"

"Faster please hhh~"

Baekhyun terus melenguh dengan suara sexy membuatku semakin berbuat lebih di bawah sana.

Ya, junior sangat merindukan rumah yang ada di bawah sana. Aku memasukkan sepenuhnya di dalam sana.

Jemari Baekhyun mencengkram rambutku lalu mendorong kepalaku hingga terbenam pada belahan dadanya.

Ia membusungkan dadanya membuatku semakin menyesap nipple miliknya.

Gerakanku semakin cepat bahkan menghentakannya cukup kuat. Ku lihat Baekhyun tidak terlihat kesakitan melainkan menikmati setiap gerakan dan sentuhanku.

"Inihh membuatku gila nghh~"

"Asshh~"

Aku meraup kembali bibirnya saat dia mengigit bibir bawahnya yang terlihat menggoda.

"Mmmpphh~"

Kedua kaki Baekhyun terlingkar erat pada pinggangku. Sesekali aku menghapus keringat yang keluar dari keningnya.

 _Cum~_

Cairan itu berhasil menembak di dalam sana.

"Hhhh~" Lenguhku menindih tubuh mungil di bawahku.

"Kau memang terbaik dalam hal ini Park Chanyeol!" Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum menghapus keringat pada wajahku.

Ku jatuhkan tubuhku di sampingnya. Kaki Baekhyun ku tarik untuk tetap berada di pinggangku. Ya, aku masih belum rela melepaskan yang ada di dalam sana. Ku tarik selimut untuk menutupi setengah tubuh kami.

Baekhyun semakin mendekatiku hingga tak ada jarak diantara kami. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidangku. Aku pun mendekapnya erat. Mungkin terlihat seperti aku tidak ingin kehilangannya untuk kesekian kali.

"Kau tau? Saat itu aku selalu mengikat tanganmu ketika melakukan hal ini karena aku tidak ingin kau menyentuhku."

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyentuhku lebih karena itu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta denganmu."

"..." Baekhyun menoleh keatas mengarahku.

"I love you Byun Baekhyun! I love you so much." Bisikku membuatnya tersenyum lembut.

"Jika yang pertama aku gagal bertanggung jawab, untuk kali ini aku akan kembali bertanggung jawab. Dan ku pastikan tidak ada lagi yang berani mencelakaimu."

Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dan mendekapku sangat erat.

"Ingatkan aku untuk setiap hari mengatakan i love you. Aku akan lakukan itu setiap hari karena kau selalu membuatku jatuh cinta. Dan aku tidak akan bosan untuk mengatakan itu."

"I love you Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak peduli seberapa buruk dirimu di masa lalu. Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu di masa lalu. Dan aku mencintaimu di masa kini."

Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengar kalimat indah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ku pastikan semuanya akan indah." Bisikku mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Satu hal yang membuatku sadar. Mencintai seseorang tidak di lihat dari seberapa pantas dirimu untuknya. Namun di lihat dari seberapa besar perjuanganmu untuknya.

 **END~**

 _gomawo untuk kalian yang udah tertarik baca ff ini_


End file.
